Majikoi - Dark Beginning
by DisasterPhoenix
Summary: In every beginning there is an end that will lead to a new beginning. How can one really tell which is which? Where there is shimmering light there will always be a shadow of darkness. A phenomenon has happened and a boy arrives to Kawakami City. His reasons are not even clear to himself. Will his appearance make an impact on this city for the best or will drive it to the ground?
1. Chapter 1

**This chapter has been reedited. I realized that some work needed to be done. And... I DO NOT OWN MAJIKOI!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The First Day**

? ? ? ? ? ?

In a gaping crater, lies a body at the center with his well-being in fatal condition. His clothes are ripped intact from head to toe. Also soaked and showing signs of a degree burn all over his body. He is covered with large pieces of boulders any bigger could crush his bones. He monologues bleakly in a silent tone that others wouldn't be able to hear."Hehe... So this is how its going to end... This whole trial was an impossible one to accomplish. ...Isn't it? To that all judging person who claims the name of a God... was this the fate you had desired all along? Me to have my last moments being brutalized by the quietus strings that are possessed in the palm of your hands. Was there more to it than that? Is there another truth that I will never be able to reach..." he begins to wander his eyes to see the shadow of his approaching demise, intense hatred can be sensed from a distance away. "This has all been the work of fate toying with me, looking down on me with no mercy or salvation. ...As if any sort of God would try anything at this point. ...Oh well... There is no choice now but to finish all of this! I was patient for something to change only being disappointed. Better for all to prevent any further misery implanted to the surroundings of this affair." he gets up groaning heavily and dusted himself off. Looks forward in muddle sadness speaking in utter doubt. "This... will... all... come to a close. One shot...

* * *

April 19th

On a moving train...

_'I have traveled a long distance with excitement to finally arrive at my destination from my previous world.'_ The boy with crimson twilight eyes speaks in thought. He would like to be able see the scenery outside the window, also wanting to feel the breeze of the wind out there through his short silver white hair. Unfortunately the motion of the train causes him to feel extremely nauseous. '_Ugh, this ride is taking too long. Lucky having my pitch black jacket, calms my nerves down slightly,_' the boy is also wearing a carmine like red dress shirt with dark blue jeans, and regular gray shoes. "Hey, how much longer till we reach the next stop?" asking the person next to him.

"Five minutes," replied a giant man having a deep scornful tone in his voice.

"Thank you very much for taking the time to answer a question from a person like me." the boy said with his usual angelic smile and demure tone of voice. '_When I arrive to my stop, everything is gonna change. Xi Wangmu. It really is such a misfortune for those poor other people going to the same place as I. Mostly due to the rumors that are going around in nearby towns about my stop, probably nothing worse than anything this disaster of creation has experienced before. I have heard there is a scary cannibalistic monster that roams around the city, something about an illegal drug distribution, and many more incidents occurring in that place. Perhaps is just an exaggeration_.' "Hey, how much longer till the train arrives at its stop?"

"Three minutes!" the man loudly answered.

_'Huh, I wonder what is with him? Hmm, maybe he isn't a day person. Ahh, the train ride is getting more and more difficult to deal with every passing second_.' He puts both hands on the top of his head. '_Well of course that is to be expected from me...'_ It's been a while since he had traveled, to be more precise, its been several years since the boy has moved anywhere riding any sort of transportation vehicle_. 'With any chance... my body will get use to the sensation... the sensation of being on this death of a ride!_ "Hey-"

"Stop right there you little runt, and shut up!" the mans voice boomed out.

"Whoa, calm down man," shaking his hands left and right. "There is no need to get so worked up over noth-"

"Yes there is!" breaking him off and lashed out. "This is the tenth time you asked that question, now keep your mouth shut before I get even more mad!"

"Okay, okay, no problem there is for me to try to stop talking so much. Sooo about the time..."

"One minute, it is just one minute away. Thank God!"

"Thank you very much loud person," turning his head back.

"Grrrr...!"

_'Boy, now that was such a dramatic scene. This devil should be more careful when dealing with people, its been so long since I've interacted with a person this long before, even though he had an issue with his temper. I just realized that talking took my mind off this sick feeling. ...No, all I have to do is wait it out. Wait it out! Wait it out! Wait it out! Damn it... this is too aggravating!'_ "Hey mister! When is the train gonna-"

Soon to realized that the seats were all empty and that the train had stopped.

"...Finally, I'm at Kawakami Station!" he said out loud cheerfully. "The first objective to do is going to a store that sells manga, because that is what I'm currently in the mood for!" begins to reach for the door with his hand, then... "What...?" the door suddenly closed._ '...What just happened...?'_ The train starts to move, then accelerates. "No, no stop the tr..a..in.." his sickness has caught up quickly and starts to increase drastically. The paleness of his face has become quite sallow and that was just the beginning. '_Now I understand how Natsu must have felt...'_

"Hey mom, what is that person doing smashing on the train's window and panting heavily?" a kid asked watching the window scene.

"Look away!" the mother drags his sleeve. "These tourist keep getting stranger by the year!"

Many minutes later pass by...

He makes it back to where he left off in one piece._ 'Because of that unforeseen mishap, I ended up having to spend a lot of extra time on that... train! The people who came on the train were so generous to someone insignificant as me. Certainly because they were seeing me in a lot of agony. Being pitied that much by so many people was very demeaning, but my strength was too lacking in any attempt to drive them away. They supplied me with the necessities to getting by before returning back to Kawakami Station. Thank God another ordeal has come to an end, though I no longer have any shoes since they were to only things I had to sick on. My eyes were impaired to the point that the vomit looked like blood. Many worse misfortunes are to come to me that are unavoidable. I've accepted that.'_

Finally he goes to walk out of the station to see the sunshine_. 'Ah, Kawakami City, its been a very long time sine I've last visited here. This city has always got this strange feeling to it, so much different from where I used to live, quite pleasant. ...Alright already past noon meaning it's time for lunch. Technically brunch since I literally lost my breakfast. Manga will have to wait. So sorry, very sorry!'_ He sees a knowledgeable looking local. "Hello, local do you know of any places to get some food, somewhere close from here would be nice."

"Oh, you must be a new face here," the local looked at him. "There is a shopping district in front of this station called Kinryugai. They should have plenty to select from for your liking."

"Thanks for the advice. Bye!" he dashes off.

He waves. "No problem."

While he walks leisurely to the shopping district, his mind begans to wonder... _Heh, so far there is no signs of abnormality in this city... for now, but I won't let my eyes deceive me. I can see through such deception. There are shadows hidden in every corner and this place is no exception._ The boy hums to his arrival to Kinryugai. Upon his eyes he sees there is a bookstore in this district._ Hm, this store seems to have a lacking of manga. Very sad, it's not like I dislike books, manga just reigns supreme in the literary arts. I love many types of other books as well. Some even surpass my top manga list. Maybe they are on equal plane overall. ...Thinking about this will lead me to a long debate with myself that will take days, weeks, or maybe months. Years if I have to... no more on that subject!_ He shakes his head at the thought.

There is also a restaurant. He isn't looking for something fancy. A search for his meal to devour goes on, no stores are showing sign of peaking his curiosity. Eventually sees a store with no sign over it that does interest him. Completely intact not making it abandoned or rundown. There is also not a for sale marking anywhere. As his hand reaches for the door...

*SLAM*

...A person pushes the door open hastily holding something ramming into each other. The silver-haired boy fell onto the ground. In a moment... !? He felt a sharp pain coming from one of his hands. According to his sight he sees there is a spear lodged inside the palm of his left hand.

"Are you okay!?" said a male voice from above.

He takes a look up and sees a man of average height. He has short brunette hair, having spiky bangs with dark brown eyes._ 'From the look of those eyes, he is concerned about my condition probably only because he caused it. Still caring of him anyway_.' "Hehe, don't worry I'm perfectly fine, there is nothing to be concerned with," he smiled getting back on his feet._ I would hurt him if it had not been an accident... this time._

"There is no point of lying, no one would be blind to the fact that you have a spear pierced into your hand," the brunette points out.

_'This guy is more clever than anticipated. Is he some sort of genius? No, what he said is the truth, my wound is not invisible at all. Some of the blame does __falls on me. How careless to not expect accidents. Well, accidents are a natural occurrence in the world. Oh well, no harm done... this time_.' "Anyway, you seem to have a lot of weapons on your carry. Mind to tell me the reason?"

The brown hair was carrying a set of spears, now laying on the ground. "Some people I know requested me to deliver these supplies from this soon to be closed down building. Part of this store was used as storage until now. All of weapons are fake except one, and that one is currently inside you. Talk about bad luck."

_'That explains everything. This kind of bad luck is common to me...'_ "So, you are helping people out of the kindness of your hearts?" '..._He looks at me dumbfounded?'_

"No, it isn't that."

"You owe them?"

"No, I'm doing this to get a favor out of them in return later on."

_..._ "Oh, so you must be like some sort of credit card."

"I guess your kind of right..."

They both laugh at the remark.

The stabbed boy's red eyes stare at him for a while expecting him to do something. The latter is weirded out by how he stares at him extensionally weird. Waiting bored, decided to speak instead. "In that case, you should take this back, I hope they don't mind having a little blood on it," he slowly pulls the spear out without a second thought.

Shocked by his action... "Hey, opening a wound like that is dangerous! he yelled.

"No need to be concern as I said before, I'll be treating my wound while getting a bite to eat. I will do my best to avoid my blood falling on the surface which isn't that hard for me."

"I think your missing the point," he sighed. "Are you sure you don't need any help?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Do you mind if I get your number. Just in case-"

"You see a dead body on the news to prick your conscious?"

"N-No! I-"

"Hehe, I'm joking relax. Sure it's no trouble at all."

"Ok, let's use infrared."

"Umm, how do you do that?"

"I'll help with that. Give me your phone."

"...Okay," he hands over his jet black phone and looks over his shoulder to make sure that someone doesn't look at what shouldn't be seen by the likes of him.

"This phone looks very unusual," he looks at it closely.

"That is because the phone was custom-made by yours truly."

"You seem to have kept the infrared option fortunately."

_'Or is it? We both traded numbers_.'

"We never introduced ourselves, I'm-"

"Hold your tongue, please little boy."

"Little boy? I'm taller than you!"

_'...Barely kid.'_ "I rather not give out my name. Neither should you. We might not even meet again. Who knows?" '_This was actually the first time I ever given my number to someone face to face.'_ "Bye," as he walks away he sees his reflection through a window. A bright smile is noticed by him. '_Seems like I enjoyed myself talking to that boy. It might be that he reminds me of someone... but I don't remember who exactly. If I end up seeing him again will the answer come to me? Won't know till it happens.'_

After tending to his wounds from a first aid kit he carries around him. Goes to a small cafe for a meal, if nothing but sweets and tea count as a meal.

_'Ahhh, the green tea taste so good. There are different types of green tea, for today regular straight tea is just find. One that isn't made well will end up tasting flavorless and bitter. Leaves or not. Green tea taste so fresh in Japan like its place of origin. Nothing can beat the soothing fragrance of tea during sweets in a this peaceful environment. ...!?' _A sudden realization flashes before his mind._ 'Wait a minute! Why am I here in the first place!? I know about some reasons being at Kawakami City... just the main fragment I'm missing is what my mind is telling me. This might prove to be a problem later-'_

"KYAAAAA!" a voice of a women screamed out, interrupting his line of thought. "Someone please stop that thief! He robbed my purse!" she says while trying to catch up to the fleeing man.

_'That thief is running towards my direction. There are people everywhere around me who heard the woman's pleads. They are ignoring them and letting the thief pass by just going on with their business pretending nothing is going on. How sick of them. How fortunate for me that I get all the fun to myself!'_ He now moves in front of the man's escape path.

"Move out of the way brat!" the man said pulling out a knife and tries to stab him.

He avoids the attack by moving to the sides while extending his leg for a trip off the air. "Sok Tong!" performs a down hit using his elbow to strike the back of his vulnerable neck.

"Ga...!" the thief is knocked out instantly.

Then he proceeds to grab the purse and returned it to the women running toward him.

"Thank you," she says in gratitude. "..."

_'She doesn't know how to address me.'_ "There is no need to reveal my name nor should you introduce yourself to me. That black sand bandit outfit you're wearing says so. Even your face is discretely well covered to block any part of you."

"My, my. Aren't you an observant one?" replied sarcastically. "To show my appreciation for your valiant deed, I want you to have this," she holds out a key putting it in her shinning knight's hands. "It's a key to an apartment, you can use this as storage space, the engraving on it will tell you all you need to know since... by the looks of on your face are the following... you just arrived here, there was no plan of where you were staying comes to that mind of yours, and that your supplies are being sent to no specific location to be picked up. My advice is to call the movers of yours soon. Am I wrong in any of that?" acting confident in herself.

"...Now who is the observant one..." he chuckled. _'This person is good_._ Way too good...'_ "In any case I need to leave to go somewhere else to finish my snack."_ 'I have a bad feeling something will happen if this conversation goes on any long.'_

"Oh, ok. Also go somewhere to take a nap. Your tiredness can be seen very easily."

"I'll consider it."

The women suddenly skips to behind his back, holding his head with her gloved hands, then leans in to whisper... "Let us meet again... Ka-ra-su..."

'!' He turns around hastily only to see the woman had disappeared. '_Who is she!? How does she know that name!? Was that scene before more than a coincidence!? ...No use pondering about it now. Other things need to be attended with. The next time we meet, more will be clear_.' He dials on his phone having a short conservation. "Okay you got the address where I want my supplies sent to, right?"

"Yes sir. Wrote down every single word down," a man's voice on the phone.

"That will be all. Bye."

"Bye."

_'Now that is taken care of, that's one less problem to worry about. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to tell the movers to drop my stuff down anywhere in the city. Actually it wasn't a bright idea at all. Note to self, be careful when dealing with relocation. Who knows? I might end up having to disappear for a while quite often, in fact it's almost certain. My mind needs some place to clear my head.'_

He heads to the Tama Bridge._ 'Bridges have a nice scenery to them. There is supposed to be another title for this bridge, but I can't remember what the name was.'_ While walking something begins to irritate him. '_Someone is following me and now is hiding behind the tower part of the bridge. This person has light foot steps. No point letting this charade go on any longer. Only one thing to do...'_ "By any chance you mind stop hiding over their '_Calling the stalker out is the best solution.'_

"...!?" The person comes out of the tower. It was a young girl. She has blue eyes, short dark green hair with straight bangs in addition of two twin very long pony tails tied by white ribbons each and... a sword.

_'How exciting! But wait isn't there a Sword and Firearm Control Act in this place. This girl must be a hardcore delinquent. Wonder what her next course of action will be? Can't wait to see!'_ "..."

"H-Hello!" her face scowls at him.

"...?"

She takes steps closer. "U-Umm...!" her face becomes anxious.

_'What is with her? This is not how a delinquent is supposed to act from what I seen. If she isn't gonna speak clearly, then I'll have to say the first line_.' "Hello there, little girl. Do you need some medical help?" he bluntly asked.

"N-No... that... i-is..."

"Come on Mayucchi! Don't back down!" said a random voice.

_'Who was that?'_

"B-But Matsukaze, this isn't going well at all." She replied flustered.

"You can do it! Mayucchi!"

_'This Matsukaze... the only possibility I see is a cell phone strap coming out of the palm her hands. Is that Matsukaze? Boy, even my lax nature is starting to stiffen by this performance.'_

Her face turns red seeing him stare at her seeing what she was doing. "... I-I'm sorry!" she now dashes away from the boy.

"What are you doing!?" the object said coming from her hand.

"Living to fight another day!" she shouted.

"This isn't some fight you need to run from! Turn back!" the object's command was for naught as they continue to get farther away.

_'Huh, this is that different type of strange I'm used to, I wonder what kind of business she wanted with me?'_

* * *

At the end of the bridge, the running girl called Mayucchi stops with a disappointed face. "I have failed again Matsukaze."

"Don't get so down. My idea of talking to a stranger making it easier to talk to others was too big of a step."

"He looked like a nice person that I could actually get along with for some strange reason and yet..."

"Come on! Don't give up that easily! Never forget about your goal! Have your eye on the prize!" Matsukaze cheering her up.

"You right, I won't give up!" her spirits have been restored.

"Let's take small steps this time. We will continue trying to make friends starting with the ones at our dorm."

"Right, Matsukaze! I'll start practicing."

* * *

Once that meeting with those two was over, it was time for him to take a nap._ 'Taking the advice from that witch makes me feel like I'm being told what to do as if I didn't have my own voice to refuse. Probably just my imagination. Yes just my imagination._' He goes along the Tama River._ 'There still seems to be no signs of horses here at all, but a perfect place to take a snooze.' _He lies on the grass._ 'The girl was something in a way. I wonder if I'll see her again_.' As his mind begins to drift, a thought goes through his head. '_That isn't the first time I met a unique person_.'

* * *

Flashback*

What!? Mind saying that again!" shouted a small child. "You're saying you want me to stay on this bridge by myself and wait for you return. Just because your my guardian doesn't mean everything you say is right as rain!"

"It is quite simple to understand when you have the right mindset," said the older woman. She appears to be in her twenties with dark blue messy hair and twinkling orange eyes. Also having her entire right arm wrap around in a bandage. The two are having a pointless conversation on the Tama Bridge. "Think of it as a test of... courage, that's right! What I just said, a test of courage. I have important business that needs to be taken care of."

"Wow, I didn't think that being a prostitute was considered a real business," he smirks.

*SMACK*

"Ow!"

"For the last time I'm not a prostitute!"

"Suure~, you said that you love your job, you said you enjoyed your work, and always wanting to come back for mo-"

*SMACK*

"Ow!"

"Don't twist my words around little boy...! You really have a foul mouth. Just... act your own age. It would be more adorable if you did," she sighed.

"So your also a pedophile! A double threat!" he laughed at her.

"I'll let that one slide," she shows a sinister smile. "You... might... not... be... wrong..."

"Ugh!" '_My guardian is terrifying when she jokes around, because it sounds really serious!'_

"Now stay put until I get back to pick you up. Actually feel free to roam around the perimeter of the bridge. I'll find you no matter where your location is or just give me a bark. That will work out superbly just fiine~"

"What do you think I am? A dog!? Wait! Don't answer that... "

"Bye, bye," the women leaves the boy alone in a quick flash.

_'Who exactly would leave a seven year old to fend for himself in a unknown environment. Scratch that, What sane person would leave a seven year old to fend for himself. Actually I can name a few. ...Might as well look around the area. Boredom can kill me. Always avoid everyone. Hikari is an exception of course and sadly the best thing that has ever happened to me. Been a month since I was taken in by her...'_

While scavenging the area for something to play with until a remarkable phenomenon caught his attention. He stood out of sight to not ruin the scene and watched with wonder. "..."

"So, what does a group of third graders want with me?" said a black haired girl.

"That arrogant tone of yours is the reason why!" replied one of the kids. "You've been getting a lot of attention lately. A underclassman need to show respect to a senpia. You don't and give the others the nerve to follow your example. Soon other grades will revolt and that is not gonna happen!"

"The reason is still not adding up. Actually it does, but your brains might be thinking of something else. Be specific."

"An example must be set. Your beaten body should do."

"Yahoo!" yells one of them. "A few broken bones should give the message too," he is holding a blunt object.

"You're right about the broken bones part, but not about whose will be crushed," she smiles. "Hm, only five... not enough to break a sweat."

The group of boys charge at her...

"Gyaaaaaa!" They scream, brutally defeated under ten seconds.

_'This is nothing I've ever seen before.'_ He steps out of hiding.

"Oh, one more shows up, no wait you're too young to be with them. What are you doing here little boy?"

_'That little boy again...'_ He takes a closer look at her but does not dare look her in the eyes. "Nothing just waiting for someone. Anyway I watched your fight, very impressive! Ahh, so this is what people call martial arts."

"You never seen any martial arts since now? That must mean you are not from around here."

"Correct, I've only seen people fight in the streets as you can call it from where I come from."

"Oh, dodge this!" she throws a punch.

"Whoa!" he dodges it barely.

"Not bad. You say you never seen martial arts before yet you were able to dodge my fist clearly."

"Thanks... This is only the work of my reflexes and my body is in physical shape. That's all." '_Did she throw that punch knowing I was different. Better not tell her too much about myself. I'm now talking to someone who isn't Hikari. I don't feel right about this.'_ "It's about time I get going..."

"Wait! Stay for a while! Or at least tell me your name!"

"Sorry... I don't feel comfortable doing that... bye..."

He leaves running away and making his arrival back. Hikari was waiting impatiently.

"What took you so long? I decided to give you some time before I hunt you, a couple of seconds away from time running out, even so the amount could get you punished," Hikari deviously smiles.

"I think... I was having fun... Do you think we could ever come back here again?"

"...I guess, however there are things that need to be taken care of before your request can be taken. Let's go home."

"Okay!" '_When we left that city I had a feeling that there was no possibility we would ever come back together. I questioned that feeling over and over with no results. Unfortunately with the circumstances now, perhaps it was best I never returned_.'

* * *

He wakes up. "*Yawn*"_ 'That was a good nap. I really needed that rest. Oh, looks like I overslept, the sun is going down. Huh...?'_

"Zzz..." there is a girl sleep next to him. She has very long blue hair with an antenna sticking out.

_'She wasn't there before, there are only two solutions that comes to mind. Either I sleep walked, knocked out this girl and used her as an unconscious blanket or she is here on her own volition. Since it is not cold outside and I see no sign of an injury on her must be the latter_.'

"Zzz... mmm... hm?" the girl wakes up and blankly stares at him. "Hello~" she said showing no signs of confusion, fear, or anger as her green eyes open slightly.

_'...In a manga, a situation like this can get the guy beaten up for no good reason that I can guess. Think of a way to counter... Got it!'_ "There, there..." he pets her gently on the head.

"Mmmmm... zzz..." she falls asleep in an instant.

_'That actually worked... At least I managed to infer something. She was indeed here by her own will. When she woke up and saw me, there were no signs of shocked emotions that one side would get in a manga. There was no harm in letting her awaken, however... she is another strong fighter, and a dangerous one at that. Best not to cause anything on the first day, is what I try to do. !?' _An image flashed in his head. _ 'What was that...? No matter, I will take what was given to me.'_

He leaves extremely quietly to not disturb the unknown sleeping beast. Now running through the Tama Bridge. '_Will this led me to a answer?'_ Before, he saw a vision of words into his head. Two words... Kawakami Academy. _'If memory serves me right, Kawakami Academy is a private school that is just beyond this bridge.'_ By the time he arrives the sun has already gone down. '_School grounds are closed. The gates as well, but why there people entering through a window. There are three of them. Time to investigate...'_

He jumps over the gate and follows them to their destination. They stopped to a room that composed of several computers.

"Let's get to work. Our assignment must be done quickly," said one of the trespassers that begins typing on a computer.

"Yeah, I know," replied another. "This will be a breeze. Those rich kids pay a lot in order to change their grades. The school won't budge for money, what a bunch of idiots."

"You keep watch," he faces the third. "Smash anyone who gets in our way. That is your job."

"Right," the last one said.

_'That voice reminds me... of that giant guy on the train. Since I know what they are up to... Time for some steady action.'_ "Hello degenerates~!"

"It's you!"

"You know this kid?" asked the typer.

"Yeah, he is the brat I told you about."

_'Brat? Heheh, that isn't nice_.' "Nice to see you again, train buddy."

"Grr, I had to restrain myself from beating the hell out of this brat. If I did then it would attract attention to myself, and that would have jeopardize our job here today!"

He laughs. "Looks like your chance has arrived. I'll just be typing away while you tear him apart."

_'If God exists, they must be hated for putting these guys in this situation._

"I will!" the giant man runs towards the boy.

"You know I considered going easy on you on the count of my first day here, but the idea has been revoked." he walks forward slowly.

"Ha, kid! I was the former karate champion in my country."

"Must be a weak one looking at your skills."

"Why you!" the man raises his fist, but...

"Too slow... Sok Ngad!" lands an uppercut on the opponent's chin using his elbow. Now the man groans on the floor. The two that came with him are mortified. "I won't knock you out easily, I'm gonna thoroughly enjoy this! Making me fight when I just wanted relax was your mistake. You two are not out of the picture."

"Hiiiii!" screamed the two.

After the beating...

"Nnn, looks like the damage done to this place went a little overboard." '_The computers are all busted along with some wrecked desks_. _No big deal. ...?'_ He looks and sees the three are barely conscious with great fear when his sights gazed upon them. He puts on an evil smile. "Hey, you three... Let's make a deal... ehehehehe!"

Due to the traumatized experience he laid into them, they gave in to any demand that was said with no questions asked.

_'It's getting late now. Sadly the academy didn't offer any clues. Oh well... Perfect timing to check out that apartment given to me by that women. According to the engraving on the key, the apartment is located in Horinosoto. That district is behind the Kawakami Station as I recall.'_ He heads out, taking shortcuts from the narrow streets...

"Everyone run!" screamed a voice of some panicked man.

Hearing the sudden shout, he turned his head seeing a bunch of people hastily scrambling away in different directions.

"Alright! Follow our tactician's plan and capture them," said another voice sounding like the leader.

_'What a strange situation I'm in, almost natural like. Maybe they are playing tag or something?'_ One of the runners comes to his path._ 'Having a third-party interrupt a fun game like this would be annoying_.' He politely moves out of the way. But then...

"Got you now!" a muscular guy raises his arm at him, his new target.

_'This... isn't a game of tag. This is a game of Cops and Robbers!'_

"Handsome Lariat!"

_'Isn't that a normal lariat? In that case...'_ "Handsome Punch!"

"Guh!?"

_'My attack lands before his ever could obviously_.'

"Aaahh..." he kneels down with one leg having his arms trying to support it.

_'Withstanding a punch that level to the stomach. Not bad. Things might get worse if I stick around any longer.'_ He wall jumps to a rooftop. Now By himself. "Ouch, ouch, ouch!" '_Seems like using one of my damaged hands while recovering wasn't the best thing to do. But one attack won't have a major impact on the time recovering_.'

"Hey, Gakuto are you alright!?" asked the leader.

_'Another voice, another person... No, more people are coming making a total of seven presences all below me. I can't see them from this angle. My location will be seen if I do or try to escape from here. Plus there really is no reason to see their faces anyway. The only thing I can do is listen to their conversation having nothing better until they leave'_

"I'm fine."

"Really? You don't look fine kneeling on the ground." spoke a nervous one.

"I-I said I'm fine Moro. Did you all manage to catch-all of them?" he gets back on his feet.

"Yes. My plan worked out."

_'That voice right now of their tactician sounds familiar.'_

"Yeah. I got them gathered up right here. Unconscious of course." said a women's voice.

"Hmph, now I be able won't be able to get even with the one who attacked me."

"It wouldn't possible anyhow Gakuto. I sensed their level of skill before and none would have been able to take you down in an instant."

"What does that mean?"

The familiar one speaks. "It means you must have accidentally ran into a third-party, and were beaten. Luckily I checked the map of the town before tonight to make sure there was no chance that any of the drug dealers can make it by. How was your end, Miyako?"

A silent women's voice goes next. "I was put on sniping if by the chance some did get by any of the others. Only Gakuto messed up. Yamato, let's get married."

"Good job and let's stay friends."

"Tch, failed again...''

"Onee-sama!" spoke an energetic voice. "Do you think the one who beat Gakuto is really strong."

"I hope so. That person is fast, but is long gone. The only things I sense nearby now are birds."

"Alright, mission accomplished!" the leader like one chimed in. "Time to turn in our captives and receive our reward," all seven take their leave.

_'Looks like I nearly interfered with their job. In the end they succeeded. So no harm done. Now, time to go to-'_ "Gahhh!" he screams falling to the ground. A Taser shocked him.

"We have apprehended our prey," a guy dressed in a black suit. "He is unconscious. Get the jet ready," calling out to others behind him.

"You actually did it?" responded one of them. "That was easier than our client make out our mission. It was even suggested to bring dozens of troops for this."

_'Who are these people? What is going to happen to me? Where are they taking me...?'_


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is reedited Chapter 2. I DO NOT OWN MAJIKOI!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: I am...**

April 20th

_'Where... am I? What is this place? I can't even move my body. By this feeling, it must be the work of chains wrapped around my body. I'm also hanging in midair.' _He begins to take a look around. '_This place is meant to be a hidden one. Judging by appearance, this is a long wide one story building that appears to have been abandoned years ago until now. The only lights in this room are hanging on the ceiling above me. Light bulbs, huh... Below me are a group of armed men with loads of weapons and some boxes. The real deal counting a total of twenty total. They must be mercenaries and... they are playing cards!' "_Hey, can I play too?"

They hear their target speaking so carefree. One solider spoke to him with annoyance. "No! You are our captive, now stay quiet!"

"Aww, I wanna play..." '_How sad for them...' _

"So, how long do we have to wait for our client to pick that kid up!? We are guys going from ruthless killers to babysitters for pete sake!"

"Just a couple of hours," the boss replied.

"Dang it! This is so boring playing cards!"

"Hehehe..." the prisoner chuckled. "Says the one who is in last place. Let me play. I'm pretty good when it comes to Texas Hold'em." '_All this guy does is complain anyway_.'

"Shut up!" he yelled angrily. "Weren't you warned once already!? Do you want to die!?"

"What a lame question," he yawns. "If you're planning on turning me into your client, and considering the fact I'm still alive means that your client wants me alive. Come up with a better bluff to shut me up! But before that answer this question, why... did... I... let you capture me?" he gives a intimating stare.

At that moment the armed solders all stop what they were doing and stared back at his direction, then all laughed at his comment. "Hahahaha, like anyone is stupid enough to get caught by mercenaries like us."

"It's not like any of you would understand. My reason is simple if you have the right mindset. Call it a test of courage. Curiosity as well. Having people hunting me in the middle of the night, a thought buzzed into my head. What would happen if I was captured? But it was so boring~ Being chained up and not allowed to play cards! Does that sound fun to you!? Now it's about time to escape with as much enjoyment as possible!"

"And how do you plan to es-"

"Like this!" he interrupted as his chains broke off a second later. '_Chains this weak can't hold me even with my state.'_ "Hehe, time to play with all of you!"

Panic erupted amok them having their prisoner break free before their eyes. The head of them especially imagined the worst gave the orders... "Everyone! Shoot him!"

"But our orders were..." began a solider.

"Forget that or we are toast!" he remembered what the client described what their prey would do if he got out. All guns are pointed at him.

"Shooting me is gonna be hard without your sight. Sonic Burst!" he clapped his hands together. Suddenly, the building lights went out.

"Hey! What happened to the lights!?"

They shattered to pieces. '_Sonic Burst is a noncombat technique that sends energy to both palms, which then the user clap(s) one's hands to send sound waves. It manipulates frequency to match the resonance of the material, then instantly or eventually causing the object to break depending on the user. Due to my impaired hands, breaking something as light bulbs is all I can do. More than enough for the likes of them. Not worth using my real techniques.'_

"Don't panic!" he tries to get his pack together not having any success. "Someone get some lights!"

The prisoner has turned into the predator. "Too bad this will end before that. Unlike you all, I can see perfectly in the dark. Ha!" the boy starts his hunt.

"Guh!"

"Urk!"

"Ga!"

Countless of them get picked off. "T-This is a nightmare!" One tries to make an attempt to flee their hideaway only being knocked out the moment he turned his back to his foe.

_'That was pointless...' _"And this is only the beginning..." _'I want to have more fun!'_

His rampage continued, resulting in the end of the building now consumed in a heated blaze. '_The setting off of their boxes turning out to be alcohol saved some trouble.' _He looks up into the sky_. 'I been here for too long, it's already night time.' _

"...You killing monster!" the head of the group laying on the ground with anguish eyes looks at the destruction he caused.

_'Oh, one is still conscious?'_ "Like your group is one to talk. For the record, never have I killed anyone. That is a line that doesn't need crossing. Your men are piled up away from danger. The authorities should be here to investigate the fire here. Bye, bye."

'_That night when they thought their capture was a success was priceless, only humoring them. I was listening into their conversation on the way here. Just to make sure they wouldn't try to kill me. I learned that these mercenaries were criminals hired by a client they have no knowledge on so asking them anything would led to lies or nothingness. Through the trouble towards me, a compensation needs to be made. Taking their loot is the least they can do. It's only fair, they have no use for it for where their going. To them, they probably think it got burned in the fire, but I know better to waste something important. Who knows when my next assignment is gonna come? ...Alright time to take the jet back to... Damn it. I also destroyed the plan! Oh well, up to Plan B to take flight. Hitchhiking!'_ He waits for his plan to become a success.

* * *

Off the coast of the Chugoku region...

There is a suspicious boy holding special binoculars that can see more clearly and farther away, seeing the whole incident with the burnt abandoned building. He cloaked himself entirely in brown. "That fiend has finally made his escape, Master," speaking on his phone reporting the escape.

"Well, he took his sweet time," a modifier voice speaks out of the phone. "How predictably."

"Why is your voice altered?"

"I believe people would not make the mistake of taking me lightly if I sound more threatening. It gets boring to deal with mindless fools who don't know what they are messing with."

"That is a needless concern, right?"

"Correct you are. But I'll keep at it until it gets boring."

"Listen, I do not mean offense by asking this question, but why couldn't you have claimed him through the time gap from this incident? Couldn't you have just taken care of him yourself?"

"My goal this time wasn't to capture him. Just to keep him out of Kawakami City for a couple of days. Those third rate mercenaries were just inferior criminal pawns. Unnecessary, only to be used as tribute for the playful predator, to keep him away long enough for me to set up the pieces up is necessary to accomplish my... our goal."

"Please don't hesitate for me to do the dangerous assignments. I will follow your orders no matter what! I will not let you down!" he shouts will a determined spirit to not fail when his chance arrives."

"Don't worry, Isamu-kun, you are one of my treasured pieces. When your time comes, I'm expecting great results from you. For now, when my part is done there, it will be standby time for us until the next phrase can start."

"Yes, Master!"

* * *

The boy now having his crimson eyes glued to his custom cellphone. Looking on new updates in Kawakami City to see what's up while traveling on a truck.

'_Let's see Monday April 20th 2009... some people seem to be having fun. It says that one person was playing Tetris with a bunch of thugs using them as block. How exciting! Another person captured a man from a dine and dash at a restaurant. Hm, looks like there are people who isn't afraid to stand up for others. Haa, according to the driver, I should be at the Kansai Region by tomorrow. There is an acquaintance of mine who has someone who says he can offer me assistance. The acquaintance is a director working on a separate project of mine, unrelated to my special work. The someone is on an errand gathering supplies for my acquaintance. So his timing couldn't be better. The register people on my phone were acquired through indirect messaging with the exception of that boy I met the other day. I've made numerous customizations on the phone. Preventing it from being traced. There is an option that blocks ones names from both sides. No point of bothering to remember them. ...I'm now kind of hungry.' _"Hey, if your going make any stops, could you get me any candy along the way. I'll pay for you once I'm finished with a short nap," he speaks to the man driving.

"Sure, no problem," replied the driver.

"Thank you."_ 'Before my nap, the matter of making hotel reservation comes first. It is gonna take days to arrive back. I can't go to an airport anymore, because of what happened a couple of days ago during that explosion costing me a damaged right hand which forced me into taking that horrible train instead!'_

* * *

April 21st

In the morning, at Kansai. At a rest stop in Kyoto. A silver-haired boy stands outside a hotel.

'_After my parting with the trucker there are lessons to be learned. Learn from what you say and what people think that are meant by it. When asking for candy. People might think you meant eye-candy. When he handed me that dirty magazine, my first action wouldn't be pretty. Looking forward to sweets then getting worthless dribble gives a sour bitterly taste in my mouth. Even using it for origami would be very wrong. But thinking how considerate the man was at getting me something while expecting nothing in return. How touching...' _He was very reluctant in accepting the magazine and thanking that guy was the hardest difficulties ever faced to him during this leisure trip of his. '_Nnnghaa...! When is that guy gonna get here. He's late. This place... This feeling is so nerve wrecking. A melancholy feeling of rage grows painfully as the seconds go by. Must be from the blood ancestry of my clan. I want him to get here now! Or else! The restoration of my left hand is not giving me the joy I need.'_

In a couple of minutes driving a car, a man comes out sweeting bullets when he sees his person in tense distress. "I-I'm so sorry being late! Please forgive my actions!" the guy to the acquaintance grovels on the floor.

He breaths faintly. "It's... fine... let's just get out of here..." he said weakly being unable to get mad at his tardiness. '_What was I thinking coming to a place like this! Eventually I'll get use to this place when I'm inside the car. Like inside the hotel eased the pain.'_ Both getting into the car, they drive away.

Hours pass by... The silence spreads until broken by the driver. "It's very nice to meet you. My chief respects you deeply. You don't have to tell me your name. But I don't know what to call you so..."

Struggling, manages to speak back. "...So, late driver, where are we heading to anyway?" he changes the subject.

"What you don't remember?" giving a surprised look. "We discussed it over the phone."

_'We did?'_ "Must have forgot, sorry. If you don't mind giving me a refresher."_ 'Yes, talking seems to bring away the feeling that resembles little with my affair with the train.'_

"Geez. I don't feel like it."

_'!?'_ "You...won't...?**" t**he boy spoke in an ominous tone giving a sickly grin, not in the mood for back talk from anyone.

Looking at the face in the rearview mirror followed by the sound of his voice, makes him shudder in intense fear. "N-N-No, no, I will! P-Please just go back into your g-generous s-state. I can't drive properly with that scary pressure of yours." choking on his own words. He was warned strongly to not make him lose his temper. Now understanding why.

"Huh, when am I like that? I'm the same as always." himself clueless about what he was going on about.

"Of course Sir! ...We're heading to Chubu."

"What part?"

"Hokuriku..."

"Ooo, I heard they have great fish up there."_ 'Fresh or raw, doesn't matter to me. As long as it is roasted with my touch will be delicious_.' Continue to drive a bit faster... if you don't mind."

"Y-Yes!" he still scared of him. "There is a guy who is an acquaintance of some person that has a plane there, the chief wasn't clear with me on the details. Heading out to a port city that is close to Kawakami."

"Ah, now I remember. Heheh, thinking about it now, wouldn't it have been easier to look at my phone's reservation list on the hotel? That would have given me the clues to find out myself. Funny isn't it?" He laughs loudly.

"Please... go to sleep.." asking to the point of losing his head.

_'Sounds like a good idea. I didn't get enough sleep in the last hotel. Kept having those nightmares...' _"If your making any stops, please get me some candy. Any kind, when I say candy, it means something to feast upon with delight and that is meant to be taken literally. So no eye-candy."

"Of course, who would make such a mistake?"

_'You have no idea...'_

* * *

April 22nd

Now arriving at Chubu...

_'Lucky break that I'm away from there. The Ishikawa Prefecture part of Hokuriku I heard has a lot to keep me occupied. Even though it's the afternoon, searching for the pilot comes first_.' He just parted ways with the driver. Successfully disposing of the magazine in the cargo of his car.

The guy had a date with his girlfriend after finishing business. They are planning to go to the next step taking her to a fancy restaurant, yammering about it for the rest of the trip. Didn't even notice his passenger fell asleep a short while after he started.

_'Hm, that guy was sure happy, be tragic if the girl found that pathetic work of literature. But it wouldn't be all bad, unlike his taste in candy he gave me. I did say any candy, but who get something bitter! Candy is supposed to be sweet, spicy, and occasionally sour! If someone like him has that bad taste then maybe his type of women is on the off side. Maybe he'll send me a thank you letter. Now, let's see...' _Taking a look at the map given to him by the soon to be man on the market. Unfortunately, the directions scribbled down are too difficult for him to decipher. The boy looks aimlessly for any clues to the whereabouts to his destination with his attempt leading to nowhere. '_I should ask for directions.'_

"Hey there, baby."

He turns to the direction of the voice only to see a flashy guy talking to a little girl.

"Um, do you need something?'' asking the girl confused. She has blue eyes and dark green hair, having straight bangs and pigtails.

"I have seen you around school quite a lot." flipping his long hair. "And I want to say if I received a nickel for every time I saw someone as beautiful as you, I only have five cents. How bout a date? I know a good place."

"Sorry, I'm not interested," she directly rejected his offer. "Please excuse me," begins to politely leave.

"Don't be like that." the student blocked her path. "I've heard that you like taking pictures. I'm no photographer... but I can totally picture us together."

_'He is continuing to pester her and sprout lines gotten from the internet that he practice in his room probably over a thousand times and is possible that he is unaware of having homosexual tendencies by his weird talking to that girl by my guess.'_ "Ah, there you are," the voice of the silver-haired rings. "I apologize for not finding you sooner. I'm such a pitiful senpai." He wraps his arms around the girl's shoulders causing to look up at his gentle harmless appearance.

"I-I've been waiting for you... senpia, "she blushes being surprised by his sudden hold on her, quickly catching on. "Be more punctual for now on," the girl follows his lead, knowing that the playboy won't let up.

"It's not a lie since I'm older than you in school I bet and was looking for someone," he whispers into her ear to put her to ease.

"What!? You were waiting for someone?" the guy reacted unsatisfied. "What a waste of pickup lines," the player murmurs and takes a hike.

"He's gone," he let's go of her.

"Thank you for your help," she gracefully bows.

_'Bowing to some stranger? Quite mature of her.' _"It was no hassle. Very annoying to see guys like them hit like that. A person I know was getting hit by them and more worst, a multitudinous amount of times."

"She must have been lucky to have someone like you watching out for her."

He sighs deeply. "That someone was a boy..."

"...I don't know how to comment on that..." she responds awkwardly.

_'Oh, that's right!' _"Hey, there is something I need you to looking at very closely."

"Huh?" she begins to mutter to herself turning red face.

_'...Am I hearing things? He listens in on her discrete muttering. ...N-Not that it matters what some locals think I might do to them. Better clear this misunderstanding up regardless.' _"Can you point the way to a pilot on this map."

"O-Oh right!" regaining her former state staring closely at the map. "These directions are poorly drawn. Did a seven-year old draw these?"

"Sadly no..."

"I do know where the guy who owns a plane around here. The only one around. His name is Panuwat-san. He is about to take off somewhere. he goes around off to random places a lot, not much is known about him. I heard he is a bit on the reckless side so I wouldn't recommend taking a ride with him."

"...Can you point the way?"

She gives off the directions.

"Thanks," he dashes out.

"Wait!" trying to call out to him. No luck. "We never got to introduce ourselves," the girl talking to herself.

"Sayaka, there you are."

"Oh, father."

He was dressed as a relic warrior. The man has the same hair color as his daughter, also having a moustache. "Who was that you were just with?"

"Just a senpai who helped me out."

"I see..." He takes a glance at his direction. "That young man... is very strong."

"R-Really?" she gasped. "I wasn't able to sense anything out of the ordinary from him. That just shows I have a lot to learn."

* * *

He arrived at the pilot's house being just some small green shed_. 'That tells me he isn't the type of person to stay in one place. I'm curious what kind of person he is_.' As entering... "Hello, is anyone here?"

"I here, what you need?" A middle age man speaking crude Japanese walks toward him. He looks like he is from overseas with black sunglasses to match his afro side burn combo. "Oh, is that Karasu? I hardly recognize you."

_.'..Why does he know that name? Sure he was contacted by one of them but that shouldn't explain him being informed by such knowledge. Did I know him a lot before? Feels like it, he has slightly above average fighting skills. Let see what I can learn from him.' _"Yeah, I guess. Nice to see you too, Panuwat-..."

"Yahaha, even manners have improved!" Panuwat not being able to conceal his surprised face. "I got call. I also got the shoes you asked for with socks." He tosses them to his direction.

Receiving bright red shoes and white sock. '_No more barefoot for me.'_ "Thanks." '_Why am I acting like this around him. Is he different from the others? Isn't he a member of the organization?' _"So, when do we head out?"

"Right now."

"What, now? I wanted to taste the fish of these lands."

"Then go ahead. But I no here when you come back." Panuwat turns his head and marched away.

_'This guy...! The way he acts is different too. Interesting... Should I ask him if he is a member of the organization? No, don't want to act suspicious_. No_t much I can learn from him will be the end result.' _"Fine, I'm going," he resigns.

They get on the plane. "Okay, now drive." Panuwat says.

"Me? I don't know how to drive a plane."

"It very simple, just press some buttons and stuff. There is direction book under your seat and a map. You fly non stop. I'm going to back and polish my motorcycle. If you crash plane badly, I ready to drive off. You walk all the way there. Yahaha, no pressure." Panuwat closes the pit door.

_'Was this person really the best available? I'm gonna have to have a talk with the sender. Time to get started, oh book of pilot knowledge... don't let me down!'_

* * *

April 23rd

_'By some turns and twisted I managed to make it in one piece. I crashed the plane to a mountain, but was repairable, so no harm done. Panuwat sure was mad but didn't hold a grudge. Must have dealt with worse being able still giving me the city map. I'm now at Nanahama, Japan's greatest port city. This place is a neighbor to Kawakami City. As much as I would like to play tourist, however the sky turning dark is nigh. My next stop is the hotel that was another checkpoint reserved. What a shame this is... no play time for Cosmo World. Riding the roller coaster at that amusement park would have been a blast or jumping off the high tower with a glider. Why didn't I bring one!? I'm way tired from driving that plane. At the very least sightseeing is still an option on my path to the hotel. Not as much as I prefer, but you take what you can get. The past couple of days have lacked excitement that makes my blood going.' _He takes a stroll around Chinatown. '_According to the map, this is a shortcut to the hotel, must get there quickly.' _

"Young man, do you have a moment?" a women's voice spoke up. She was dressed in blue gypsy style clothing.

"Hello, do you have business with me?"

"I'm just a wondering fortune-teller that set up shop here. I specialize in palm reading. Even so, there is some bizarre aura within you according to my great sixth sense."

_'Bizarre aura? Do fortune-teller sense something other people can't sense? Even the highest of martial artist can't, maybe? Must be their specialty_.' "What are you asking me to do?"

"I would want to do an analysis on you using my readings. Martial artist seem to be more interesting, but so are you."

_'Couldn't hurt_.' "Sure, why not?" '_After all I heard this sort of thing is quite popular.'_

"Ok. Let's see." the women begins her examination on him.

His heart beats very fast for each passing second._ 'This might be helpful information... Palm reading can show your way of life or that is what people say_.' "W-Well..."

"...An expression full of virtue. The hidden pressure and sorrow eyes. My, a unique you are."

_'From a glance, calling me virtuous was very kind of her. The rest couldn't be more faraway lies.' _

"Now for your hands," she grabs them. "!?...This!" a bombshell expression showing on her eyes popped up.

_'That doesn't look good.'_ "...What is it?"

"In all of my years using of the occult arts, never had this happened, analogy from myths and heroes a mystic occurrence has happened. Your existence..."

_'My body remained immobilize wanting to hear more. I can't help it...'_

"There are two different matches for you simultaneously. You're Lucifer and the other is a being unknown to this realm."

"...I see... What else can you tell me?"

"A trial of a known and unknown will come to you."

"...Anything else?"

"Yes, for money that is."

"Hmm, no thanks." '_There is nothing important for her to tell me if she charges me when her own interest instigated this conversation_.' "Fate cannot be changed anyway... Thanks for the information," he began to leave.

"The next day prepare to move across to the left, not the right when knocked to the ground by a beast. That was on the house."

They part ways.

* * *

_'Many people believe that things like fortune-telling is fake. That is only because they are fakes in the world. The one I met must have been the real deal. So vague, yet... There is no evidence to support this. Just a feeling that doesn't make me think it can be a lie.'_

He has made his way to the hotel. At the entrance two men dressed in purple suits are standing around left to right.

_'Those uniforms look like the ones butlers would wear.' _

The two butlers notice the boy walking up to the front door. "Hold it there," a butler stops his pace. "This hotel has been rented out by the Kuki Corporation for important business. Please be on your way."

"I made a special reservation here ahead of time," he shows them the online appointment card made out to hotel on his phone.

The other butler confirms it is legit. "We got word from the hotel receptionist that someone made a rare reservation here. They couldn't cancel the reservation no matter what."

"That is why it's known as a rare reservation. Hotels make these for a certain amount of individuals."

Both butlers take a nod at one another. "Show him the brief case," the butler holds the brief case. When opened, a suitcase of money makes it's sights known. "This should be more than enough to change your place to stay. There are plenty still available at this timing."

"Mind if I take a closer look at the briefcase?" T

They hand over the case to him.

_'Those suits are looking down on me with those conceited eyes. They think a youthful individual like me would stoop so low to give into greed.' _"Thanks, but no thanks. I won't except any offer you make. No reason really, just want to stay here with no hidden motive whatsoever. Take you suitcase back." He throws it back at them. '_What do they have to say to that?'_

They stare at him knowing what he was doing. "Excuse us a minute sir," the two walk away to speak in private.

_'I wonder what they could be talking about. Hehehe...'_

"This is not going well."

"What are gonna do? We were in charge with driving that kid away. Another mistake can't be accepted," said the counterpart.

"I have an idea."

"What?"

"We use force to make that kid take a hike."

"And we get to keep the money. Perfect."

They return. "We have found a solution to our problem."

"What is it?" he smirks.

The butlers prepare to make a strike...

"Help!" a person's scream reached the three stopping the butlers next move.

"Hmph... What is the matter?" they both knew it would damage the Kuki name if they are seen beating a helpless child, so they needed to take care of him first.

"I received a threat message on this card," the panicked man showing the card.

_'Huh? '_"Isn't that the calling card of the terrorist organization... The Crazy Demolitionist?" '_Those suits stare at me, probably thinking a kid like me wouldn't know something not known to the public eye.'_

"That's right! They are planning on destroying my precious stadium in this area. I heard Kuki rented this place today... Please help me drive those terrorist away!" the man begs desperately.

The butlers take a look at each other for a quick second and the right took the privilege."...Sorry we have other business to take care of. We don't have time to help you with your problems," he had just coldly rejected the poor man pleas of help.

_'...A group of terrorist... How exhilarating!' _"I'll help you out." '_This will be good to relieve my boredom. The sand man won't stop me!'_

"R-Really!? But your just one person."

"I'm more than enough. Leave it to me."_ 'Especially now my right hand had just recovered completely. Nice timing.'_ "Trust me, you have nothing to fret about."

"Okay, thank you!" he bows his head.

Looking at his map. "The only stadium here is Nanahama stadium. I'll head out right a-" '_A high level presence...! A person jumps out of a flying vehicle wearing a parachute.'_

"Fuhahahah! Kuki Ageha has arrived!" a women ascends down. She has very long grey hair and amber eyes. Also having a cross-shaped scar on her forehead.

"Ageha-sama!" a male voice echoes in the sky.

_'Uh-oh?'_

The wind starts blowing. He is being thrown off course... Now his parachute suddenly snaps_._

"Aaaaah!""

*CRASH*

_'How tragic... At least he is heading to the forest where trees can break his fall.'_

"Geez, go get Kojyuurou and bring him here," Ageha calls out to the pilot. The helicopter leaves. "Hm?" taking notice of the scenery taking place. "Looks like I jumped in the middle of something. What is it?" she speaks to the two guardsmen of the hotel's entrance.

"You see..." pointing to the man. "Asked for help, but we are too busy with work and just finished driving him away."

"...I see, then I'll go help him instead."

"Ageha-sama!? You shouldn't, we must take you inside right now. What about the meeting? You're even suppose to be here in secret by your instructions."

"Kuki shall not turn a blind eye to someone in need. The deal is gonna go by because the clients is in desperation to accept. Let them wait. I'm going."

"Na-ah, I already offered to help the man," he obstructs her future plans. "Too bad. There is no way I'm gonna share any of my fun with anyone, Ageha-chan."

"Watch your mouth when speaking to Ageha-sama!" the butlers threaten him.

"No, it's fine. His guts is very amusing to see." Ageha assures them.

"I'm off to set the place up to make this a great play time. Once I return... Suits get ready to move aside or be blown away by force," the boy dashes off.

"What is he talking about?" she wonders.

* * *

At Nanahama Stadium...

_'This will be the place they will strike. No group presences are not sensed within my range means I have plenty of time to set everything up. The Crazy Demolition is going to make an assault here are going to have a surprise waiting for them. According to the info on my phone, they are a terrorist group that specialize in destroying city attractions of some sort always getting away with it. Time for the threads to be set.' _

Several minutes pass by... a group of shadowy people walk up to the stadium.

"Time for some more extreme vandalism. For our noble goal," the leader says as he loads his shotgun. A total of twelve make their way to the entrance breaking the locks with no trouble at all.

"Hehehe, can you say that after ten minutes, because knocked out people can't talk. Or can they unconsciously?" the sound of the stadium speakers echo through the entire area.

They aren't fazed by the sudden voice that just popped in considering it as no threat.

"...So, look kid are you gonna show yourself or not. Is this a wise idea to mess with us? Tell us where you are and we will only beat you down half dead for this joke of yours. Come out now!"

"No need to be so impatient. You'll see me if you can withstand my game. Connection Break!"

"What are you talking...!?"

White smoke suddenly surrounds the group.

"Ha! Is that all you got!" he laughs. "Next time try poison."

"Sir incoming!"

*SWOOSH**SWOOSH**SWOOSH*

"What was that!?"

"I don't know, but I think more are coming this way."

"Everyone split up into groups and meet up in Section H. This soon to be dead trash can't keep all of us in track!''

"Yes sir!" His unit responded to the order. They had split up into three groups.

_'Those injudicious fools don't know they are doing what I anticipated. The smoke bombs and set off projectile trap got them to separated just as planned. The mist will spread and start to effect they vision.'_

Group One

"What?"

"This..."

"Eh, why is the ground.. Gyaaaa!"

Group Two

"My legs!"

"Why isn't anyone picking up!?"

"Who is this guy!?"

Group Three

"Jesus! What devil is that!"

"Caa-Caa!"

"Please spare me!"

_'Hehe, too simple, filling one area with water and electrical wires. Setting up numerous snares on another. As for the third... there was no chance from anyone to escape the savage creature most people should fear in their dreams.'_

The terrorist group reformed. There was only five remaining. The first group lost two, second lost one and third lost all four. The leader was in cold sweat. "Th-That was absolutely horrible!"

"Damn that guy!"

"What worse is that we couldn't contact each other on our phones to form an alternative plan."

_'Connection Break is another non-combat technique. Releases ten seconds after activation. This requires one hand, the user gathers a ball of energy at the center of the palm that expands to a wide range, large enough to cover the stadium for a total of ten minutes. It disrupts electromagnetic waves that are within its range. Even my phone is no exception. Learning about technology was troublesome but necessary to fight against those who use them. A different way from using my fist_. _Those two turned out to be more useful than I thought when I taught myself them.'_

"We will all feel better when we find and give him some justice!" Upon their arrival inside the dome.

*CLANK*

"Wha-" one trips on a rope. A pile of rocks fall from above on the terrorist. Screams come from the mouths of those who were caught except the leader managing to survive.

_'Not all of them?'_ "Good good. There is still someone left," the game master claps his hands applauding the success of the survivor. "Though you had to jump over your allies for a boost to evade my trap. How sad..."

"You...!" he glares at him with anger.

"Aww, what's wrong? Did I rock your word. Get it because your men are crushed by them. ...Seems like being a comedian is not well in whatever future I have."

"Hahahaha...!"

"Hm? What's so funny? Was it the joke? Ahh, must have had a delayed reaction," he lightly gleams.

"No," he pulls out a shotgun. "It is you are all alone standing out in the open. That means you have lost."

"Nope. My words were you'll see me if you survive my little game. One seeing doesn't grant you victory. Two the game isn't over."

"This gun says otherwise!"

"Oh no a gun. I'm... so scared~ Not! You guys call yourself a terrorist group. What a joke. To be one, you don't just terrorize and frighten others. You need a sensible goal that is worth pursuing. What your doing is mindless vandalism. Noble? More like pointless. You people only desire joy by making up fake justice to excuse your criminal acts."

"Die!" he shoots without mercy.

_'Only a twelve chamber gun. Lame...'_ The bullets can't make a single hit, all his shots evaded.

He is shaking powerless grunting at his failure. "G..rr...!"

"Do you have a empty stomach? Then here's a knuckle sandwich to make you feel peace at yourself!" Performed a right hook to the jaw. "Hey, c'mon! You have to open your mouth to receive it. ...Already knocked out, eh. No use trying to talk if your not listening. You... can come out now."

"So you noticed me," a gray-haired women comes out of the stands.

_Ageha... _"Yes. I would have called you out earlier. But I found it too arousing having someone watching me from the shadows. Not showing a sign of fear is quite rare. So how was the show? Was it to your liking?"

"Yes, it was very entertaining."

"No bodyguards with you. Not that I'm surprised, you're pretty strong from your confident posture."

"You are as well despite your loose posture. I wonder if you hiding more than you displayed. Detecting my presence isn't something that can be done with the low effort of skill I seen here. It didn't show your true capabilities."

"...Now if you excuse me, there are some suits that need to be dealt with," he dashes away.

"Hey, wait! He's already gone," she sighs.

* * *

At the hotel...

"Alright suits, prepare to-"

"Please enter good sir," both kindly say.

"What!?" he caught off surprised._ 'This is so anticlimactic. And I was ready to force my way.'_

Ageha enters the scene. "I was trying to tell that after hearing the story I told them to let you go by. Did people ever tell you that you should really stop and listen before taking off?"

"Now that you mention it... ehehehe. Anyhow I'm disappointed, I was really looking forward to fight some more," he whines.

"You remind me of a troublemaker I know," she laughs.

_'The stadium owner is still here. Must have waited for me_.' "The terrorist who planned to rampage the stadium have been dealt with."

"Thank you very much!" he bows and takes his leave.

"However there was a tiny bit of collateral damages. The clean up... well..."

"Don't worry about it. I'm having a servant unit take care of all that," Ageha interjects. "All is taken care of."

"Thanks. But it's not over."

"Really?"

"There are still culprits that have yet to be captured and your two servants fit the picture."

The butlers heard this and are not happy with it.

"How dare you accuse us!" he shrieks.

"Do you even have any logical ideas how you came to such an absurd lead!"

_'Heh' _"I'll begin with the first lead. Twelve had enter my fun house. When I was on the speaker giving my warm hearty welcome. The first one that speaks, assumed to be the leader called me kid."

"So? What is your point?''

"The question is how that person knew I was a kid."

"You voice could have given it away. People do have ear, you know"

"Not possible. Because... I was using a voice modifier app on my phone, therefore the leader had no way to know my age. You two are the few who have seen my face this night "

"G-Gehh...!"

"That is just a lucky guess he must have had.''

"He?" The boy smiles broadly. "I don't recall ever saying what gender the leader was."

"...!"

"That goes without saying... obviously it had to be male! Being a woman would be ridiculous!"

"Excuse me," Ageha cracking her knuckles.

"M-My apologizes, Ageha-sama." The loose lip butler bows. "But still that isn't enough evidence to prove squat!"

"Yes. You have nothing," the other supports him.

"You really aren't going to give up that easy," he twirls his silver white bangs. "Next is your characteristics. Ageha-chan said that Kuki wouldn't turn a blind eye to someone in need or something. Maybe an over exaggeration, however when the owner asked for help, you coldly rejected the offer. The real problem is you did it without a second thought."

"We had our own job to take care of having no time for anything else!"

"Your job?"

"Yes to get the person who made the reservation and escort Ageha-sama. ...!"

_'Looks like he had just figured the contradiction with that statement.'_ "Yes escort Ageha-chan however you were nowhere to be seen when she came to the stadium leaving on her alone. No matter how strong she is, that wouldn't stop having her guards being by her side. Right?" he delivers his rebuttal.

"Now that you mention it..." Ageha looks at them suspiciously.

_'Time for the final page to be read out loud. I'm getting sleepy.'_ "Why didn't they go? Why didn't they notice her leave? The answer was... they were busy contacting their leader to warn them of their unwelcome guess!" '_They were probably bribed into the act.'_

"..." both butlers become silent. They glance at each other and laugh.

"Kid, listen that is all and good of you to try to connect the dots but you have no ground to support your theory."

"Surely the security cameras installed the hotel could clear this up," Ageha states.

"Good idea Ageha-sama. Let's go," the servants grin in satisfaction.

The detective boy picks up on it. "Not so fast. When we go there I suspect their footage would be tampered with leading to nowhere." '_I won't fall for their ploy so easily.'_ "That is why I'll use my last hand. The briefcase you're holding." He snatches it from them. "Look under it closely, very difficult to see. It's a small transmitter! This connects to my phone through one way communication. I place it on the suitcase by chance you planned to drive me off the hotel by rough means, so I would have justification to what would happen after. By hooking up the device to my phone will show the amount of time it has recorded. About thirty-five minutes. The conversation revealing your involvement with them, to save time it should be within the time I left to the stadium and before Ageha-chan left to watch my playful performance. If they knew she would be coming then they would have called them to abandon the raid fully aware of their master's strength."

Ageha stood shock having butlers from her own unit shaking out of guilt, she speaks up. "...I left around three minutes after you left. A minute about to have the story explained to me. I tried to leave for the meeting, but I couldn't keep my curiosity at bay. There is something that is special about you. I never seen someone with eyes like yours."

_'Me special? Ha! That is the wrong word to describe me.' _"The time was set at two minutes before my departure, a two-minute gap. So the time of their conversation should be at the three to five-minute line," he sets the recorder and press play. His claims have been proven true. The conversation has been played out. Now the two butlers are done for. "Looks like this case is solved." he intentionally gives a smug smile at the ones that have been caught.

They are enough outraged and leapt in for an attack.

_'Last punch of the day goes to...'_

"That's enough you two!" Ageha knocks the two out without a sound.

_'...her. No fair!'_

"I'm sorry for their trouble. I'll deal with them later."

"...Good to hear."

"That was quite the bit of the detective work. Very impressive,'' she praises him is efforts.

"Can you really call it very impressive? I only came out at top due to my luck." _'My bad luck'_ "That voice recorder of mine was just used as secondary tool from it's original purpose.''

"Luck is a skill too. Don't let it get you down."

"..." '_It's not that easy. There is probably others who could have done better_.'

"I never did catch your name."

"I never said it, so that's probably the reason why you never caught it."

"Oh, is it because you can't reveal your name?"

"No reason. It's not worth mentioning. I'm just a wandering soul after all, not worth the trouble for you to bother with your elegant self. You shouldn't socialize with me," '..._Huh? _..._Why is she glaring at me all of the sudden?'_

"What is with that attitude? Are you saying you're not worth anything?"

"..."

"Do you really believe that?"

"..."

"What about the deed you just performed? Isn't worth anything? You're hurting others that way."

"Hm? What are you talking about?"

"If you can't reveal your name for no significant reason only saying you have no worth, then you're just discrediting yourself and insulting to the one who thanked you for your help and others before him, I bet you've done a lot. People look up to their saviors, if you help them with such a mindset, you are just saying they are lower than yourself. Do want that!? Rise and take some pride for yourself, if you can't then take some for the sake of others!"

_'Is this women... scolding me!? Been a long time since anyone has done something that is suicidal to me with such passion. An addicting feeling of pain and pleasure is red hot through my veins. So this is a Kuki? Fascinating... Should I tell her...?'_

_[Tell her your name]_

_[Keep it to yourself]_

_'...? Oh right I almost forgot. This is Game Choice, another technique I created except this one was for laughs. Makes the user see his choice(s) possible from his mindset to his field of vision. Like in one of those video games. A move used to make choices more easier when I was younger. Now it happens automatically at random points when I ask myself a question in some conflict. Rarely occurs. So, I'll...'_

_[Tell her your name]^_

_[Keep it to yourself]_

_[Tell her your name]_

_[Keep it to yourself]^_

_[Tell her your name]^_

_[Keep it to yourself]_

_^[Tell her your name]^_

"I am... Hakai. Nice to meet you." '_She does have a good point. I won't let myself insult others for the actions I choose to act on. It wouldn't be very nice. That would make me more of a horrible monster than I already am... Still introductions are so difficult. I was only able to give out my first name. I'll try to work on it.'_

"Kuki Ageha, nice to meet you," she settles with his attempt and extends her hand until-

"Ageha-sama!" a voice screeched the night.

"Oh, Kojyuurou you're late," a Kuki butler with dark blond spiky hair makes his way to Ageha despite the injuries shown on his clothing.

"I brought you some kelp tea... uwah!" he stumbles and lose the cup in midair. But none spilled.

"Here you go Ageha-chan and not a single drop of tea missing."

"Thank you, Hakai. Kojyuurou learn from this mistake so you don't end up troubling others like you did just now."

_'She sure is caring to others.'_ "Really it was no tro- "

"You idiot!" Ageha punches him into the air.

"Uwaaaahh Ageha-samaaaa!" the scream fades away into the night.

_'Never mind... I'm just going to head to the hotel. I judged her too quickly. She is by far the strongest I've met so far in this country. Though...not as strong as Senpai...'_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone, chapter 3 is now up. I wanted to finish so I can relax on my exams with a clear mind. Also I've reedited chapters 1&amp;2\. I've learned a lot reading different kinds of fanfics. They are really fun to read like a really creative book. Both in a positive and negative way. Enjoy chapter 3. And... I DO NOT OWN MAJIKOI!**

* * *

**Chapter 3 : Welcome**

"Sir! Sir!" a man calls to someone.

"What is it!?" Don't you see I'm busy celebrating our recent success. And call me by my new rank, MHOEE01," he responded in a delighted groggy manner, sitting near a desk with bottles of liquor opened up and empty.

"Yes, MHOEE01!"

"Now what was it that you had to say to me that was so important you needed to interrupt my business."

"Well... "

*BOOM*

"What was that!?" his eyes widen from shock.

"Intruders, they have infiltrated the base."

"What!? Why didn't tell me sooner idiot! This is probably the work of them! Give me the report on the number of trespassers."

"I'm getting a report now on the cameras... Only one!"

"What are my men doing right now? They should be on the move."

"The radar shows more than half have already been wiped out."

"B-But we have nearly one hundred men station here. That many of my men were wiped out by one person... Where is his location now!?"

"At the storage of the imported goods."

*BOOM*

"Don't tell me... "

"He blew them all up."

"That bastard! Tell the man to surround him and fire without warning at his new location. That guy won't escape so easily."

"A new update, MHOEE01. The intruder has been apprehended."

"Oh, that quick? Then tell them to tie him to a state he is completely immobilized. Once that is done bring him to me. If he won't cooperate, I will have no choice to use extreme interrogations," MHOEE01 declares. "We need to get to the bottom of the series of interferences that have hindered the organization's plans, and once I'm finished with him, he will be sent off to pay for his crimes."

"Too bad that deplorable plan of yours will never succeed," the intruder speaks with a modify pitch appearing before them in a black jump suit and a panda mask. "And how misfortunate for me to hear such. Starting now your pain will become double than originally planned."

"Weren't you captured!?"

"Misinformation is all I have to say on my explanation. How bout commenting on my mask?"

He is surprise to see that the intruder came out wide in the open, showing off his overconfidence provokes him to take drastic measures. "We will see about that! This base will not fall!" the man throws a grenade at him jumping away from the estimate blast radius. Once exploded some of their mechanical equipment got caught up causing a combustion to occur. "Hah! That was reckless of me to use a grenade inside but that took care of everything.''

"Are you sure?"

A cold drop of sweat comes from his head. Turns to see that the flames have faded away with him not moving from the spot he stood. The mask loosely falls off suddenly. "It can't be... we are up against this monster! Why do you have to be our enemy!?"

"That really isn't really important." _'Buying this loose mask was an error.'_ Maskless looks at the helpless grunt. "Hey shivers, leave now and I won't lay a hand on you."

The grunt was astonished. "R-Really?"

"Five."

He dashes away taking the generous opportunity. "Thank you!"

_'How pathetic.'_ "Just you now."

"Damn my subordinate. No matter if one grenade isn't enough I'll use two! I was known as Ichirou the Crazed Baster!" two grenades are held in his hands.

"You should really refrain from drinking. Not just by that stupid plan of yours. This room reeks in disgust and I'm not talking about the booze."

"Your pretty calm. I was aiming your legs last time, but now I will take my chances."

"As much as I would love to hear the descriptive details, I really believe it's time to say bye... to this building as it falls like your life."

At that moment he had thrown his explosives. "Take this!"

"Pointless," they are deflective so fast his opponent couldn't see it coming towards him.

"Gyaaaaaaaaaaa!" his arm on the right and the leg on his left were blown apart.

"I'm not going to let you die by my hands, be such a waste. I want you to die painfully in this building along with your pointless goal. Reflect on changing this world better, next time in the afterlife," he hops off a window to a nearby building in the night counting down. "Three... two...one..." the building has been set a flame, beginning to collapse. "You burned my building down, I'll burn one back." '_Not that I actually cared about it anyway.'_

"So by the sound of crackles, the mission was a success," a voice came out of his phone.

"Did I forget to hang-up before my strike. Did it scare you listening to all the baddy bad noises, Isamu-kun?"

"Please don't belittle me like that..." Isamu's flustered voice detecting a minor case of offense.

"My bad."

"So, about the guy you let go..."

"He is good as dead. My disguise slipped off so there was no chance I could let him go. Not like I planned anyone to live to begin with." '_If I had he could have reported my identity to his superiors after he escaped. I stopped any attempts made by any of them by rigging ever door with explosives. That fleeing guy deserved it. _ _At least I gave the pleasure of him seeing the face that ending his life. Something that he can curse about on the other side.'_

"...I'm not surprised."

"Did you really think I go soft on my enemies," he laughs.

"No, of course not! And when are you going to quit with that modifier!"

"I'm not bored with it yet."

"...I'm not surprised. You always get me so worked up."

"Like how you reacted to when I gave Karasu my apartment key, Isamu-kun was assuming naughty things weren't you, you have such an dirty imagination, don't you?"

"No I do not! I'm not the only one who come to that conclusion with the little knowledge you informed me with! I didn't think anything indecent or like that. I-I just thought- "

"I would use myself in a honey trap to get my chance at him. Hahah! Using a tactic like that is way beneath me. Plus I'm not exactly sure which team Karasu plays for. When the time comes, it will be a complete defeat. Now since you didn't ignore my extended phone call, you must have been waiting to give a report to me."

"Right, Master. Karasu should be coming back tomorrow."

"I see. My plans here are done for the time being. Just need to wait for the next phrase to be carried in motion."

"I'll be right with you. Always..."

"You're such a precious and loyal piece of mine. Try to stay that way," he said before hanging up. '_I wonder what you're up to now, Karasu.'_

* * *

April 24th

Nanahama Hotel

*BEEP**BEEP**BEEP*

_'The sound of a caring unpleasant wake up call so early in the morning. I guess the h in hotel stands for high-class, same could be said with the m in motel standing for middle class, there should be a lotel stay place for low-class. Nah, that's too silly.' _Hakai wakes up and smacks his alarm off. He gets set, then prepares to take his leave outside until he sees a recent face calling out to him.

"Oh Hakai, Good morning," said Ageha.

"Good morning to you too, Ageha-chan. You're up pretty early aren't you?"

"The same can be said to you."

"Yeah, at the same time..."

"Quite the coincidence isn't it?''

The hot-blooded butler makes the scene. "Has he arrived yet!? Has Hakai arrived!? The person you wanted to wait for-"

"Kojyuurou, you blabbermouth!" Ageha strikes the butler.

"Guwah!" the butler flies to the roof only to be stop crashing in by a silver-haired jumping up and smacking him down to the floor.

"Ageha-chan, you should be more careful. Just because this hotel is rented out and you can afford to pay for damages doesn't mean you should make a habit out of it."

"I appreciate advice, but why did you smack Kojyuurou instead of catching him?"

"I thought you wanted him to smash into something. I'm sorry that I couldn't perform well compared to your elegant hit."

"...Why don't you take a seat and join me. You shouldn't leave without having some breakfast." '_Does Hakai think I'm one of those stereotypical masters that are cruel to their_ _servants?' _Ageha asked herself.

_'I do have time before the seabus leaves.' _"Sure, why not." _I like to think she is a caring person despite abusing Kojyuurou.' "_How about you sit down as well.'' Hakai talks to Kojyuurou who is getting back to his feet. _'This_ _guy sure can take a hit despite his lack of fighting skills. Endurance must be his strongest point. In a manga hot-blooded types would describe him quite accurately. I also expect him to be a dunce type.'_

"Don't worry about me, I'm fine with just standing, serving Ageha-sama," he replies with a smile as he pours a cup for him.

It was very pleasant for Hakai eating with others who don't anything about him so they can't expect too much. Ageha told him he had a lot of hidden talent, she having an eye for noticing such. When Hakai mention he was going to Kawakami she offered a part-time job at the Kuki Corporation. It made him downhearted having to reject her offer not giving a specific reason, but she understands having his privacy.

After that, the time was perfect to leave on the seabus to arrive in Nanastation, taking the Nankaido line which leads to Kawakami Station. The ride this time was more worse than the last. He might end up being siderodromophobic or making a turn for the worse into manifesting a fear for all types of transportation.

_'Bloody hell I say!'_

* * *

Back at Kawakami and starting from square one. There is still no clue pertaining to what his primary objective was in coming to this city. Hakai knows that the reason can't be only that of the Organization. The words of Kawakami Academy flashed in his mind was the only lead given.

_'Maybe I shouldn't pay heed to what the message said, but pay attention to how the message was given to me.'_ With that he headed to the Tama Bridge taking a stroll around. '_Let see... I went along this bridge, met a delinquent girl, then went the riverside to take a nap, and met a drowsy girl._

He is not sure if retracing my steps will help, at least it is worth a shot. Hakia holds up a luxurious apple he saved from the hotel.

'_Might as well have a snack while investigating. ...!' _

At that moment a four-legged beast charged at him catching him off guard dropping to the ground.

"Whoa Hamachidori!" a voice coming from above the beast. "Heel!" It raises it's two front legs for a stomp aiming for the boy on the ground.

_'A four legged beast... that is what the fortune-teller must have been telling me about! She warned me to make a move across the left.'_ He does as instructed successfully dodging only to be hit by a dropped object from the ground by something from above. "Ow."

"Are you alright," the fallen object spoke. It was a very long, blond-haired, blue-eyed girl having twin tails each tied by a red ribbon with spiky bangs. She stares concern about her cushion.

_'Did that fortune-teller also see this coming. I wonder... hm?' _"Yes," he says "And that horse of yours took my apple away. Thank you very much for having it consumed," Hakai says nicely in a sarcastically tone.

"Hamichidori does like apples, but I didn't know you would be thankful for having my horse consume your perishables," she gets off of him.

_'Does she know the meaning of the word sarcasm? I bet not. She does has some martial art skills. Hamichidori? That be the name of the beast... no it's a gray horse. Looks like horses do roam this area, they are not seen as much, I just wasn't around for them to arrived.' _"No problem. Let's put this all behind us." Hakai stands back up.

"Yes lets, and thank you very much for breaking my fall."

"It wasn't my intention to be honest. It was a prediction told to me that a vague situation like this would occur."

"Oh, you were guided by an oracle!" the girl eyes gleamed with fascination coming to her own conclusion."

"Well technically, but-"

"How amazing a samurai had spirtual guidance. Helping you to walk the path of bushido."

"What...? ...I guess you can interpret it like that..."

"This country of samurai is really wonderful. I'm looking forward to study here and experience the Japanese culture."

"..." _ 'Now that I'm looking closely at her... she must be from abroad. A foreigner from another country that is having a wrong interpretation of the today here. Being stuck to dream about an image of the country you love that is in a different era. Her pronunciation is so natural.'_ "Hey, you're wearing a white blue trimmed school uniform. Around this time, school should be starting, you don't want to be late now right?"

"...! Your right. I'm ashamed of myself for being sidetrack like this. I must take my leave immediately. Father is waiting for me," she climbs back on the horse. "This is goodbye warrior of Japan. May our paths cross again," she rides off to her destination.

_'I hope someone fixes that misunderstanding of hers. Time to eat my luxurious... damn... that horse... Oh well, I'll just go to another place to have a bite. Never too early for lunch especially having a light breakfast to avoid hurling on the train of misfortune. Hnn, last time I met a strange sword delinquent girl and now I meet a misconceive goody two shoes.'_

Good and bad are opposites, so he makes a conclusion that retracing his steps will lead nowhere. He has already knew that it was a long shot from the very beginning only to at least wanting to give it a try. His main purpose coming here won't return from doing stuff like walking on a weird emitting bridge of strange individuals. That was clear to him.

* * *

With that Hakai goes off to the Kinryugai shopping district. They have a cafe close by he remembered. He makes his order to the waitress then seeing a pair of out of place people walking alongside a gray horse. One was an adult and the other was an older women.

_'From history, their navy blue clothing dictate they are from the German Military. What business do they have here? Might as well ask.' _"Guten Morgan. Wei geht's dir. Und was hat hierhind verschiagen?" he calls out to them.

Their attention directs to him.

"We are just on business dropping off my daughter," said the glasses wearing adult. He has short blond hair and blue eyes.

"Yes, that is all," spoke out the older women, her spiky very long red hair. She has a red eye on her left and a black eye patch on her right. "I would have liked to see off milady off in person though..." she couldn't help saying out loud.

"Now Margit, this is for Chris's sake, to toughen her up. She will need to slowly adapt more at a later date. For now, this is the least she must endure."

"Right, Lieutenant General."

"Oh, you guys can speak Japanese very well," commented Hakai.

"You are not bad yourself. I will praise that you are able to speak German to a high state, but not perfect enough."

"You're right. Out of the six languages I mastered, German is my least fluent. I can't cope using an authoritative pitch when I speak. It is fine as long as people can understand me."

"Nonsense. I've mastered more languages and can speak them all perfectly. Your excuses are not acceptable."

"Well, I'm not like you. I can't be able to compete on a level as high as you on something so detailed."

"Japanese people sure are modest," the Lt. General joined into the conversation. "You should have more confidence in yourself young samurai."

'_So another one...' ...! On the topic of misunderstanding people, that girl from before seems to be engage in a battle with another. She will most definitely win the fight since her level is higher._ "So lieutenant, being one from another country and coming here to drop her off must mean you... really care for her."

"Yes my daughter is very precious to me. Chris's eyes is even prettier than Niagara Falls," he smiles at the thought of his precious daughter."

"Wow!" '_I envy her for having__ a caring father_.' "She must be really pretty then."

"I know right, here have a look." he picks up his phone and shows his main screen picture of her daughter in awe watching a historical drama with the sign Studio Park in the background.

"Oh, that is the girl from the bridge." '_I just realized that horse is the same one from before.'_

"You've seen her?"

"Yes, her horse made a charge at me eating my precious apple and she fell off."

"What!?"

"Is milady alright!?" asked Margit, feeling bad she wasn't there for her.

"Don't worry," Hakai speaks calmly. "Your daughter's fall was broken by my body."

"Oh, that is a relief," the father deeply exhales along with Margit. "She did seem to be in good condition in class. For a second I thought Chris was acting tough so I wouldn't worry about her. How ashamed I would be for not noticing. If the Chris had been hurt, then Hamachidori would have been on a one way trip to the slaughter-house!"

_'They are not asking about my own health, not that I'm already used to it.'_

"You saved my daughter, thank you."

"No need to say that. But foreigners from another country I do have a question for people who love Japan like your daughter, tell me about your opinion regarding the current recession and how it damages your view on this country."

The lieutenant turns to his subordinate. "...Margit, please wait outside the shopping district."

"But-" she tries to reply.

"Go," he orders.

"Yes sir," she obediently takes her leave.

The lieutenant-general takes a breath before speaking about his views. A sore spot it is for him. "The recession isn't the only problem. Japan is falling from its past years. It has become too peaceful."

"What is wrong with that? Isn't peace good?" Hakai questions.

"I'm not saying there is anything wrong with peace, just that the people are too use to peace."

"I'm here and I am not used to peace. To me, so far this place is considered a paradise from where I come from."

"You will slowly become like them all the same."

"You know that there are many places worst than here I know about without even visiting. A solider like you should be aware of that. Indeed I thought about what you're thinking about, but this country isn't beyond saving. I know that. People grow through everyday incidents. Doesn't matter whether it be good or bad, both play a role in preparing us for anything that comes hurling our way. You shouldn't underestimate the bushido spirit that your daughter speaks of, even though she is not knowledge on Japan's edges her words speak from heart."

"You are special for your age. I do understand in what you're saying, I have no idea how much longer I can think so naively, but hearing your opinion from your mouth gives me something to think about. A person like you around here just might make an impact. Perhaps I can believe a while longer. It was a great meeting you," he doesn't ask for his name in hopes that one day it will be announced to him in a grand spectacle and departs after his subordinate.

Soon after the waitress had given what he requested. Hot green tea and some sweets for his lunch. When finished, he is back at finding a trigger to his purpose here. Hakia dwells on it for a while then decides that with so much free time he might as well do some of his redecorating of his own taste having nothing better to do.

* * *

Several hours later...

*BEEP**BEEP*

_'Hm? Who is calling me?' _He checks caller idea and picks up. "Hello, MHOEC01."

"Hello, Karasu-sama. How are you? It's been too long" a male spoke in a honeyed voice. Usually people of Hakai's contacts use a modified voice to communicate with one another. This one does not.

"...I'm the same as always, how about you?"

"Good, just wondering if you plan to tell anyone?"

"Tell anyone what?" Hakai not having a clue on what he is going on about.

"That you lost your memories."

_'What!?' _"...H-How did you come to that statement?"

MHOEC01 takes a deep breath before he began his explanation. "First is you called me to make those hotel reservations back when, while you usually call MHOEA01 or MHOEB01. You maybe a forgetful person but not when it comes to work. Second is that when you called back to complain about Panuwat, you weren't surprise that I sent him."

"Why would I be surprised?"

"Because he is one of your cards that I shouldn't even know about. There are others, shall I go on?"

"...No need, you're right, I have lost some of my memories. I didn't want anyone to worry about me."

"Some? Give me the specifics," MHOEC01 inquires.

"My memory gap is around two years and a couple of tiny scraps. During those two, it seems I have kept a diary detailing my everyday." _'Was I trying to see if I be a candidate to become God or something?'_ But..."

"But..." he knowing there was more to it since he wouldn't have been caught if all he said was all clear.

"Most of it has been mysteriously erased."

"I see. Did it also occur that your phone could have been could tampered with by someone?"

"Yes, but I'm not sure whether or not to believe that. "

"Quite the case, but that can be solved in a later time. Right now is the time of recollection."

"True there are some questions I need to ask of you." _'The only question that can't be answer is my main purpose for coming here. My life and my work are separate from each other according to the diary.'_

"Ask away, Karasu-sama. Call to me, and I will answer you; I will tell you things great beyond reach of your knowledge. To answer them the best I can as the organization's informant."

_'An informant, eh.'_ "You were the one in charge of my hotel arrangements, but that is not the only thing you took part it."

"W-Well, I also had arranged that trucker to pick you up. No offense but hitchhiking is not your brightest idea."

"Just as I thought. I was searching MHO's chat room and notice that informant37 posted about having a client picked up by a driver and paid him to pull a certain prank on him. Now to the serious matter... Did you...! Did you intentionally tell him to give me that literature trash!?" _'No matter how many times I think about it no one would make such a mistake from insolence.'_

"H-Hahaha... you got me," he admitted. "It was supposed to be a harmless joke to lighten your mood, but to hear you react like this now, never did I take you as one having much interest in literature."

"Are... you kidding me!" Hakai's voice screeches over the phone. "Books and manga especially are what created this world in the first place! Why has man evolved so much over time!?"

"God."

"Wrong! It was books! The candies of knowledge and life! What is the main reason Japan hasn't fallen over to the recession!?"

"The goodwill of the people?"

"Wrong again. It was all thanks to the birth of manga. They export hundreds or even thousands to other nations to keep Japan on its feet. It is thanks to the artist who is known as the god of manga. He saved this country and was right to say that his manga was different from those before him. Do you not see that pulling such a stunt like that is amoral and is an act of terrorism in the unwritten book of rules of the freak in universe."

"..." he is completely speechless before his preaching with such unwavering passion.

"...Oh, I got a little off topic there for a second. My bad," Hakai returns to his soothing tone of voice."

_'A little off topic?' _MHOEC01 dwells on not being the right words at his ideal performance.

"Since, you sent that trucker, that means you knew that I've been kidnapped before I had ever called you to make those hotel reservations. Explain that to me."

"That's an easy one. We had receive Intel that our unknown enemies had hired mercenaries to capture you. I sent a team to track them and they end up seeing your captured into their jet, but they noticed you were smiling showing that you had it under control, but had them put a tracker to scope out your location for clues to the enemies."

"Did you ever find out anything or who sent them?"

"Unfortunately, no. Karasu-sama had to burn everything to the ground."

"Well... there was no chance that there would have been any to begin with."

"You got a point, we have no Intel on who we are dealing with. They are considered a serious threat to MHO."

"Why was I even targeted? Now that I think about, their client never did showed up. What was the point? Unless-"

"There goal was to keep you out of Kawakami for a while?" he finished his sentence for him. " They are aware of your existence somehow. With you gone they can slip under our radar into Kawakami since none of the main bases are station there. High detection is one of your specialties."

"I see..." _'Though the opposite to detect is to be considered higher.'_ "Next is how did I manage to travel from Chugoku to Kyoto, Kansai to the Ishikawa Prefecture part of Hokuriku, Chubu. The Japan's Geographical roads does not match the time frame I was able to make it. Even with the fastest automobile, it would be impossible though ordinary means and also calculating the traffic. The only possible way is from-"

"You're side project," he cuts him off. " the Spritual Energy Synchronization Project."

"...!"

"Don't worry. You sent us some prototypes long before your memory was lost. With what you sent to us it is now possible to travel a farther distance more smoothly. We also have secret passages for our own use. Even though the organization finances them, their considered your employees, they still are working on the main project according to reports."

"Project Benemoth..." the words left his mouth. "The project that will move the organization's goal a step closer."

"Yes, that's right. MHO's goal to spread peace throughout the world after all."

_'According to_ _my phone's diary. The MH is an organization created to uphold peace in the world starting with Japan within the shadows. There motto is that the word dark has many interpretations, ours is rising peace. To put a stop to the corruption. There are factions ranked A to H each consisting of ninety-nine members, 01 to 99. If you have an additional letter after the O in your rank that means you're an executive. The lower the number, the higher your rank is, the same goes for the letters. The organization is headed by three... MHOEA01, MHOEB1, and MHOEC1.' _"Do you know why my code name is Karasu?"

"...That is the name you chose to call yourself, you as a member of the special forces unit."

"Special forces unit?"

"You don't remember that either?" MHOEC1 sighs at having to explain simple things to a guy that should know this kind of basic stuff. "...A member of the special forces is a group that is only known by the top three executives and works on special assignments given by us."

"OK," now starting to understand. "The diary also never mention what does MH stands for?

"Masochistic Heaven~"

"...R-Really?" Hakai actually believing that he was actually being serious.

"Not really silly. Only the late founder would know and never bothered to mention since the name MH doesn't matter on how we operate. It is said it stands for several interpretations like the word dark or maybe having only one true meaning. No one really cares anyway. You shouldn't pay any mind to it. Now... it is my turn to ask you questions," said MHOEC1 in serious tone. "Has anyone besides me figured out you had amnesia or has any of the top two executives contacted you since?"

"No, I don't believe anyone but you knows and I haven't talk them yet."

"Let's keep it that way. We don't need to cause unneeded tension that will effect the organization, we have enough dealing with the unknown force. Do you understand, Karasu-sama?"

"Yes, but what if they see through me? How will I convince them that I'm still me?"

"I will text you a list on how you use to act. And always answer your phone on the third ring. You usually do that."

"Thanks for the info." _'Now I know why I never installed that epic ringtone before.'_

"Now I will be going n- Wait!" he stopped himself. " I almost forgot why I called in the first place."

"Looks like we are both forgetful people," laughed Hakai.

"No..." he said flatly. "Your level of forgetfulness exceeds anyone I ever met."

"Fair enough. Continue."

"You see I have a side job here, but am too busy with my work. I need you to take it in my stead."

"Ok, what is the job?"

"A package will be dropped along the Tama Bridge and you are in charged to guard it till the client arrives with the password, you will be texted a copy, never know who might be listening in. I hadn't had the time or troops to scout the area for my client's location for the pilot. During your stay at Kawakami, expect calls from either me and the other two for jobs needed to be done. Be careful, this is bye for now," he hangs up.

_'That was a long chat. At least my questions have been answered... for now.'_

* * *

Hakai waits at the Tama River for the package to be dropped off. He waits for a while then a question comes to his head. Where specifically is the pilot going to drop the package?

"Ack!" he utters a yelp as the package dropped on his head from the sky. _'Why didn't I see this coming...? What is in that package, bricks? Now what's left is to wait for the-'_

*Grumble**Grumble*

_'What was that?'_

*Grumble**Grumble*

_'Oh, that's my stomach! Strange, just after I finished having lunch. Oh well, might as go fishing. One fish will be enough.' _

Hakai takes out a small red rod from his pocket, pulls to extend it to his height, wraps a white thread around it tightly, and ties a hook on the other end. He then casted the formed fishing rod into the river closing his eyes.

"Hey, there!" a shout comes toward him. It was some medium, spiky brown-haired boy wearing a red bandana printed with a white dragon. He also has brown eyes.

"..." he is in deep focus.

"You are not from around here so you should know that the fish never are caught around this spot, except one time one splash out of the river and jumped into my hands, boy that was a fun surprise," he recalls.

"...!" his line is pulled. "Heave!" he pulls out two large yellowtail fish-hook line and sinker.

"Wow! Nice going!" he applauses him. "You must have really good bait."

"Hm? When did you get here?"

"Eh! You didn't notice me, that's so cold..."

"Sorry...? Here, have this." he throws one of his yellowtail fish to him.

"What?" he catches the slippery fish. "Are you su-"

"No really, it's no trouble. I only wanted to catch one, how unfortunate it would be for one to go to waste, since there is no blond child imp that shoots lightning from his mouth in sight, I insist."

"Ok, thank you!" gladly accepting his fish.

"And for the record I didn't use any bait. It was all thanks to the honed skills that I learned to live off the land."

"That sounds cool." he said. "...Wait, what did I come here for... Oh, that's right!" he suddenly recalled. "Are you the guy that has the package?"

_'So he is the client? He is younger than I thought he be.' _"What is the password?"

He takes out a piece of paper and takes a breath. "Toată Scriptura este insuflată de Dumnezeu și de util în respingerea eroare, pentru ghidarea viețile oamenilor și învățându-i să fie în poziție vertical."

"Correct."

"Thank god, why would you make such a long and difficult pronunciation password? Manager made me repeat this over and over till I got it right!" he complained.

"I'm not the one who chose that password. I'm an errand boy just like you?"

"Oh, I see. What does the password mean?"

"I don't know. It's outside my language ring. I say perhaps Latin or something close. So is it trouble to ask what is inside the package?"

"A lot of books."

"..."

"What's wrong?"

"It's nothing..." _'MHOEC01... I'm going to ride your ass on this one! Withholding important life threatening information on being a book seller... I'm going to ride it so hard!'_

*BEEP**BEEP*

"...Are you going to answer that?"

"In a second."

*BEEP*

Hakai picks up the phone noticing that it's from someone unexpected. "Hello..."

"..."

"..."

A text is sent saying where are you right now.

_'There is no harm in telling.' _He sends the coordinates. "...Why do you want to know."

"..."

"Hello-"

The caller hanged up.

_'Suspicious... Why would he want to know where I am right now? Could he be trying to stalk me? Whatever it is, I feel like leaving before- ...! Something is approaching..."_

"There he is!"

"Let's get him!"

Two girls are running towards Hakai position. The first one that spoke has short brown hair having tied long ponytail, she has amber eyes. Second is a very long black-haired, red-eyed girl having a voluptuous body that his opposite to the first.

_'They both have training in martial art skills especially red eyes. Could they been sent by the ones that hired the missionaries? Got no time to deal with this... Must run!' _"Hey, hold onto my fish!" he chucks to him and begins to run like there is no tomorrow!"

"Hey, get back here!" said the dangerous one.

* * *

He makes it to the Tama Bridge on the run from his pursuers who is slowly gaining tail on Hakai inch by inch. The prey himself flashes an innocently devious smile thinking what he is going to do next.

_'Time to use my new toy. Rocket Dash!'_

"Onee-sama, he is running faster now!"

"Look at his feet closely, Wanko"

"...! His shoes are on fire!?"

"Yep. He is making this more interesting. I'll admit that."

_'Not exactly. These shoes were specially ordered from the MHO's shopping channel, given to me that day by Panuwat. Now they will never- What!?'_

In response, the black hair begins to pick up more speed, while the brown hair follows slowly behind her pace. The chase has returned back to phrase one. She gets excited at the idea that soy sauce has been added to the prey's side. Hakai is left with one option.

"Take this!" he shouted as he launches his rocket shoe off like a missile.

"Heh, that won't work,"she takes it head on with a punch sending it off the bridge. "Now, what is your ne- Guh!?" suddenly stopped in her place by another incoming shoe, buying enough time for him to break the distance. "I see...the first was a diversion..."

"O-Onee-sama, are you okay!?" said the younger sister.

"Hehe... yeah..." she shines a sadistically smile. "I'm going to enjoy catching him. When I do...! Hehe..."

Hakai reaches the end of the bridge, making his way back to Kinryugai.

_'I only manage to buy a little time. I sense an provoked aura coming here at a rapid pace. Need to act fast. I can't lose this game even if I'm playing the prey this time around. Game Choice!'_

[Lose them in the crowd]^

[Move through the ally]

[Unleash the bomb!]

[Lose them in the crowd]

[Move through the ally]^

[Unleash the bomb!]

[Lose them in the crowd]

[Move through the ally]

[Unleash the bomb!]^

[Lose them in the crowd]

[Move through the ally]

[Unleash the bomb!]^

[Lose them in the crowd]

[Move through the ally]

[Unleash the bomb!]^

[Lose them in the crowd]

[Move through the ally]

[Unleash the bomb!]^

[Lose them in the crowd]

^[Move through the ally]^

[Unleash the bomb!]

_'Using the unleash the bomb choice would be the most exciting and fun solution, but the collateral damage is too great for my heart to take. Innocent bystanders being crushed in the process wouldn't be right. The lose them in the crowd choice probably wouldn't work since those two are the type of people who aren't afraid to attract attention to themselves, unlike me who doesn't want to cause a scene. The move through the alley choice is the most logical and efficient option out of the three.' _

"Where did he go?" the younger sister squints around the area.

"Don't worry, I've already locked onto his presence," she points her finger to the direction of his location, crossing into an alley. "Let's go!"

"Right, Onee-sama!"

They follow him in pursuit. As they run though...

*CLANK*

"Wanko!"

"Whoa!" she barely manages to dodge an incoming net from above. "That was so close."

"Yeah, our target might have set up more traps around. Be more careful."

"No pr- Whoa!" she took another step and almost fell victim to a net trap from below.

Still on the run, Hakai continues to leads them to a series of traps in every alley he turns into. Headstrongly they still persist making his job not any easier, passing through all of his traps. The distance between them doesn't get any farther apart. The sisters make way into the last alley he entered, on their arrival, they see that the target has reached an dead end. He can no longer proceed any further.

"Got you now! Those childish tricks of yours has ended," the older sister charges forward ahead thinking she had the upperhand when it actually played right into his hands.

_'They're good being able to avoid my automatic or manual decorations, but they won't be able to deal with a combination of the two.'_ Hakai presses a switch.

*CLICK*

"What!?"

A wide rectangle piece of glass appears from the ground separating the two sisters, all being accord to Hakai's plan from the very start. He got the impression that by driving out the chase, she would get impatient and eventually go at her own pace leaving her sister behind. His next step...

*CLANK*

Another switch was activated.

"Onee- Wah!" she had taken another step and a series of binding threads had tied the one called Wanko up, immobilizing her from doing any further action.

"Got her~" a soft voice comes from behind the two.

"...!" the black hair turns around to see the target has somehow appeared to the other side. She turns back and figures out what he thought was Hakai was actually a mirror reflection, now the real one stands beside her binding sister.

"Now stay quiet for a while," he puts his hands over her mouth. "So..." he trails off.

"So... what?"

"..."

"What is your next move?"

"...! I'm glad you asked," waiting for her to say something like that. "Before that... what do you think of my plan, pretty nifty, right? I almost thought it wouldn't have worked, but luckily you two were the head on types I exactly thought you two were. I'm quite pleased with the results so far..." he glimmers.

"You're not going to get off easily," she smirks. "Don't get ahead of yourself. If our tactician was here than you would have been caught in seconds."

"So... your blaming your failure by saying you didn't have enough people. Isn't that... hilarious!" Hakai laughs uncontrollably.

"H-Hey, it's not funny!" she blushes red realizing that it was embarrassing to excuse herself through the lack of people when her side had the advantage in numbers.

"I'll explain the predicament you're in, since I'm more than happy to evaluate the situation. First you and your sister are trapped in one way or another. Second is that the glass separates us is perlucor glass, a highly pure transparent material that is extremely durable. Three it would be hard to get through, taking too much time to get out and by then it would all be over. It is game over for you. It is my win."

"...If that is all you have to say then it's my turn to tell you something. I can appreciate your resistance and even managing to trap me. But... " she begins to give a cold glare. "Using a cowardly tactic such as using my sister as a hostage...! That-"

"Pfft...ahaha...hahahaha..."

"What's so funny!?"

"Oh nothing, just that you came to such a ridiculous conclusion. Do you even know my objective? Whoever said I was taking a hostage or anything of the sort. Your sister is not in any danger."

"Hm?" she doesn't make sense of that last line as to what has happen so far. "Then, why did you tie up Wanko if she isn't your hostage?"

"Ever heard the phrase, things go easier your way than others. Why did I tie her up... hnn? ...Why did I tie her up?"

"I'm asking you!"

"Oh right, sorry spaced out for a second." _'Why did I space out? Probably because I hadn't the chance to eat.' _"Like... you two were on my back, so I had to turn over and get on top. Get it?"

"Not really... Or at least I hope I'm not for your sake..."

"...Ok, I'm trying way too hard to explain this. I will put it short and simple. To get your attention."

"That's better."

"You kept chasing me, after all. There are questions that I need answered. Will you cooperate?"

"Why not, go right ahead," she says nonchalantly.

"What is your purpose here? Why were you even chasing someone like me? Who is calling the shots on you?"

"..."

"Well, you don't have to answer the questions. I don't really care,"_ 'Since I concluded they are not one of them or associated with the people who sent those mercenaries. These two are too flamboyant to carry out any stealth operations.'_ "Your sister will be safe either way, but whatever your goal was, it won't come to fruition because I'll just make sure to be never seen again and you can count on it..."

"...Wanko and I went on an errand from our old man asking us to find you. It was considered majorly important to him, instructing us to capture you the second we spotted you." _'The strange thing is the old man never gives me an important task. I can't afford to lose him. Just who is he?'_ She can't help contemplating it.

"Who is this old man you are referring to?"

"Kawakami Tesshin, the grandmaster of the Kawakami Temple."

"What business does he have with me?"

"He didn't tell me. Damn that old man for not giving me the details."

"When someone gives you an assignment, it is common to be left in the dark."

"You say that as if you're some expert."

"...I see... I'm not gonna get any more out of you, so I'll just speak to your client myself."

"...!"

"Why are you raising your fist."

_'That old man! He said this guy wouldn't cooperate if I told him! And now I had to chase him only to end up losing this game of his!' _"Ha!" With one punch she shatters the glass.

_'You didn't have to break... Do you know how much time and MH points that cost!? No of course not...' _Hakai uncovers Wanko's mouth and untangles the threads. "There you go."

"Grrrrrr!" the freed girl growls at him.

"What's wrong? Oh. I know! I'm sorry that I didn't have a muzzle."

"That's not it! What do you think I am, a dog!?"

"Yes, aren't you called Wanko?"

"Come on, that is enough you two?" the older sister chimes in. "Let's get going," she can't wait to get to the bottom of this.

* * *

They arrive at the temple's entrance.

"Hey, old man we're back!"

_' A rumor says that __his place is said to be how this city has gotten its name. A famous training ground for martial artists. The other rumor can't be true since I was able to enter the gates. ...! Another strong presence. Could that be...'_

"Hohoho, Momo, Kazuko, I'm glad to see that my lovely granddaughters have returned in one piece," a gruff voice comes from a bald old man having a long grey beard and moustache.

_'...Kawakami Tesshin. I know heard that name somewhere way before and them... granddaughters... the two of them?'_

"We brought him."

"Look, look gramps. See we actually found him," Kazuko states the obvious.

_'One refers to the grandmaster of the Kawakami arts as old man and the other gramps. That is some respect they have for their elders. Especially him.'_

"Good work," Tesshin thanks them.

"Now that he is here, who exactly is he?" Momo gets to point.

"I was just getting to that," he answers back and looks straight at the boy who stares at him back. "It's good to finally meet in person, Taira Hakai."

_'...! Did he... did he... just say my full name?'_ "Do we know each other or something?" he gives a puzzled look to his greeting.

"Don't you remember? Hikari has asked me to take you in and enroll you into Kawakami Academy."

"What!?" the three said in surprised unison.

Momo being the first to response from the sudden news. "Hey old man, what is the meaning of this? You didn't tell us anything about having a new arrival."

The grandmaster gives a hardy laughter. "I planned on it being a surprise when he was supposed to arrive last Sunday. The letter she sent wrote that you had the habit of being a little late, but five days is an understatement!"

Hakai gives a simple response. "W-Well, ahaha... I forgot."

"Hnn... Fortunately I remember something your guardian had said to me one time. Similar people tend to find one another in undetermined situations. After hearing a little about you, I decided to send my granddaughters on that whim and it all managed to ended well."

"He only gave us photo to find you. I sent a copy of the photo to Yamato for a favor, and surprisingly he gave us exact coordinates to where you were. That's my little bro for you," said Momo.

_'So the boy who I met on the first day is named Yamato... So... my main reason must has something to do with staying here and going to Kawakami Academy. Wait! School!' _

_*LANE RESTORE* _

_'What was that just now? Looks like I'm the only one who heard that. I'll make a note on that later...'_ "What is your relationship with my guardian?" Hakai asked.

"Hikari is a close personal friend of mine, so there is no way I can refuse her request... literally..." Tesshin sweating bullets on that last part.

"Yes... I can understand where your coming from..." he shivers at the thought.

"Well that clears everything up. Welcome Hakai. I'm Kawakami Momoyo. Nice to meet you."

"I'm Kawakami Kazuko. Nice to meet you!"

_'They aren't holding a grudge. That is a good start.' _"I'm... well you know... Let's try to get along."

"Okay! Now that gramp's errand is done, I can go on my run now." Kazuko runs off.

"Hey Hakai." Momoyo walks up to him. "Dodge this!" she raises her fist.

"..." Hakai takes the hit and kneels to the ground.

"Momo, what was that for!?" her grandfather alarmed at her action.

"...Sorry. I just thought that it was strange that an ordinary person would be staying here, so I had to make sure that you weren't hiding any more from me old man, sadly it seems Hakai doesn't have any martial arts training at all," Momoyo leaves disappointed.

_'She can't sense me. That's a relief. I need to hide myself for the time being, though Tesshin might already know... What really concerns me is that letter Hikari wrote to him.' _

"I apologize for my granddaughter's action. She can quite the troublemaker."

"Don't worry about. I'm already used to being fisted on several occasions. What's important is that she didn't break anything."

"That's good to hear. Now..." his expression turns tense. "Taira, there is some things I want to discuss with you in private."

"Please stop right there, I probably figure what you want to talk about. Can we discuss it later? Those two interrupted me while I was having a snack and I'm really starving." _"I also need to pay a visit to the apartment for my stuff.'_

"Sure. Whenever you have the time? We can discuss it over tea," Tesshin giving off a pleasantly warm atmosphere.

"I love to very much."


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the wait. I've been really busy this summer and didn't want to rush too much. Thank you for the reviews. I think I'm getting better enough to try others. I've been meaning to try some ideas to test my progress. Still not sure and about whether I'm required to put a disclaimer. ...I DO NOT OWN MAJIKOI!. Many people do and do not in every chapter. A bit confusing... I'll have to sleep on that which I really need right now. **I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please leave a review for any helpful tips, advice, etc...****

* * *

**Chapter 4: That word doesn't exist**

April 25th

Early Saturday morning, Hakai had finished gathering his supplies from the vacant apartment, soon after is shown to his room. An ordinary available room that had been cleaned consisting of a spare blue futon, wooden furnishments, and some left over training gear that was left by its last recipient. Then proceeded to have his chat with the grandmaster. With yesterday behind him, now sets out when a voice calls his name.

"Hakai."

"Oh, Mo- ... Good Morning," he proceeds to walk away quickly.

"Hold it." she grabs the back collar. "Why do you keep avoiding me? All day yesturday you stood clear from me. Is it because of that light tap I gave you? ...That was just between me and the old man so..."

"No, no it's not that. It's just the way you look at me. I can't make heads or tails on it... I think. Rather not cause trouble for you."

Momoyo let's go and sighs. "...Something about you tells myself to be cautious whenever I'm near you, an odd feeling. Not bad but does have me wondering the reason why."

"Is that so?"

"Though one thing I do know is that it has nothing to do with what you think so don't worry about that. I don't plan to give you any special treatment being a guest. Anyway you seem ready to leave somewhere."

"To the academy."

"...You do know today is Saturday?"

"I'm pretty aware of the fact. Tesshin informed me that I have to take a special entrance exam before I can enroll into Kawakami Academy."

"Now that you mention it he did something about taking one for those who show no exceptional skills. Sucks to be you," Momoyo laughed. "Also a lack of school records. Could it be that you are a dropout?" she playfully asked for an answer.

"Technically yes, only because the school itself dropped out and burned to the ground. Really fun story."

"Sounds like it. A speaking of school an incident occured last Sunday when you were suspose to arrive. The faucity office got trashed along with their equipment."

"You don't say." _'I should tell them that was partly my fault but that wouldn't change a thing. So there is no need for anyone to know. Not one. Mo-chan especially.'_

"Why are you staring at me happily? Is it because I'm pretty? If you keep gawking at me then you'll soon have to pay a fine," Momoyo puts a hand out for payment.

"I was just thinking how fun the other day was beating you and your sister in a game of cat and mouse."

"...! Oh, really. You should know if I actually tried you would have been caught the second I spotted you."

"Maybe~ But you didn't and that all that matters. You're not the thinker type, are you?"

"That is what my little brother is for and you seem too proud for winning for some reason."

_'One plays the brawns and the other the brains.'_"Winning in something gives off a sense of accomplishment but coming from you becomes way more gratifying," Hakai sneered.

"Coming from you makes it more vexing. You shouldn't tease someone like me. I can be quite the scary person when I want to be," Momoyo raises her aura slightly to get a jump out of him.

"Really? I don't see you as a scary person."

"...? I feel like I'm going to have to fix that later..." she mumbled.

"Kazuko-chan doesn't seem to be around."

"She is still finishing her daily training. Unlike a deadbeat who doesn't have to take part in the training. And shoeless one at that."

Hakai faintly smirks raising a fist pump in the air. "Not really my thing to train so early in the morning. When you see her tell her to work hard for the both of us."

"Sure thing."

"And my new shoes won't be delivered until Sunday night," Hakai mentioned before taking off.

"It's your fault for throwing them..."

_'Nngh...! I really don't have time for this exam... Not while my treasure is missing from me. Must have dropped from the sisters' chase only to notice waking up this morning. Oh well, I just hope this exam I'm taking doesn't take any longer than planned.'_

* * *

Within at the academy outside the gymnasium, he walks up opening the door and sees a person who had been waiting patiently for his arrival.

"You're late, Taira Hakai," said an adult wearing a green jumpsuit having brown hair and has his eyes closed.

_'His name is Lu Yi, an assistant master at the Kawakami Temple, and an P.E teacher at this academy. Holding the title assistant master, goes without saying he is another strong warrior. Kawakami City certainly is full of them which shouldn't surprise me, but I can't help at this city being different then others.' _"Sorry about that, still adapting to this environment, and the older granddaughter held me up."

"Well, I guess that is understandable. Try to be more puntual in the future."

"I'll try... So shall we start the exam," Hakai persisted.

"Before that, I want to start recording your stats on the human powers and sports test."

"Hm? That's strange, shouldn't I take that after I'm accepted into the academy?"

"Yes, however the principal insisted and works well with my schedule. I have to instruct the monks back at the temple. It won't take long."

"Ok, let's begin."

Couple of minutes later...

"...This is unusual. All the scores are completely average. "

"Hehehe..." _'Did I make it obvious?'_

"Next the exams. I'm leaving to a reliable substitute," the assistant master leaves.

"...When is this substitute going to show up?"

"Excuse me."

"...!" _'Someone snuck up on me...'_

A silvery sqeak voice pops up out of nowhere.

"Are you Taira Hakai?"

A hand tugs on Hakai's sleeve. It was that of a small boy shorter than five feet. He has well-ordered, short red, ash hair, and misty permission fruit eyes. The white school uniform he wears has been altered from the usual blue trim into that matches his hair, and wears a long black cape that reaches his feet. On his left arm lies a red armband, behind the back is two shealth swords crossed together. One is a real chokutō and an identical bokken.

"..."

"The sub couldn't make it so he asked the dependable me instead. That makes me the sub's sub. My name is Yagyū Akira. I-"

"Are you lost, little boy?"

"What?"

"An elementary student shouldn't be at a high school. Your soul must be preserved! Let's go find your mommy and-"

"Shut up!" he shrieked. "I'm sixteen years old!"

"Really?"

"And not only that, I happen to be the chair of the school displimentary commitee and the vice president of the student council."

"Oh, my mistake. Mind if I call you Chibi-chan?"

Akira gave a silly grin. "The last meanie who called me that was the previous displementary chair and that person never was never seen again."

"Fine. Yagyū-chan it is," Hakai humored the child chairman.

"Glad we can understand each other. Let's become closer together... Karasu."

One word and he fully focuses on the substitute substitute.

"Has my identity been spread to the net or something?"

"Nope. There is something you should know about me. Outside school, I work as an ace detective!"

"Ace detective..."

"I've been hired by someone who goes by the name MHOEC01 to help you. He sends his regards for not being able to come into contact with you. A busy person he must be."

"Yeah, his concern for me is touching, but... try not to take this personally when I say you can't possibily help me..." _'Plus he is so innocent being a child born in this light world and pulling him into the organization would cause him trouble. What really bothers me is how he knew about where I was going to be today...'_

"D-Do you doubt my dectective skills...?" Akira turns away crying. "D-Don't doubt m-me... *sniffle**sniffle*"

"I didn't mean to-"

"Faking~" he snickered. "I'm pretty good with crocidle tears, aren't I?"

_'Not really.'_

"I heard about the diary from my client. Let me have a look at a page."

"Here," Hakai hands over the phone scrolling to a page that doesn't endanger him.

"Hmm..." Akira stares at the words so steady and with immense concentration that almost ignores having a childish appearence. "...There was mention of containing false information. I'll clear that claim right away. Everyone has there own natural writing style and this one is no different. One hundred percent genuine showing no signs of a slight change. The seperation of words or the spacebar being pressed too many times in each paragraph is a sign of the text being erased in a hurry. A real tamper would focus on the distretion of data altering. Quality over quantity. What was the reason? That would be... the culprit's goal was only to hide not trick."

"...!"

"I won't bore you with any other clues leading to that conclusion. On another note, this... unique phone has a strong custom password lock leading me to believe that this person has skills with electronics."

_'Interesting that he picked that up in a flash faster than I... must be the true skills of a real detective. Even so...' _"I won't allow myself to put you in danger."

"Heh heh heh, I've played around in many cases. Like them all I follow a golden code of discretion in my work. Even if...! You convince MHOEC01 to cancel me I won't stop when I get a case that intrigues me. You are a different person than most and I believe there is more to discover than your lost memories... Even if...! You don't share any new info I'll scope up what I can. Might as well accept my body and soul by choice than being stalked and watched by days end and end up in a mental institution like the last three."

"I'll think about it..."

"Good, good."

"...Did the substitute really entrust you or..."

"Ahem! Let's start the exam!"

"My pedophile guardian will really love to meet a person like you."

"...There is a saying where a child of a guardian pedophile is a pedophile as well."

"Please don't even joke about that!"

"Ok, ok. Now while you take the test I'm going to test out my magic tricks. Don't get distracted. Always good to have a trapped assistant..."

* * *

Hakai finished in what appeared to be record timing to the average test taker wanting to leave as quickly as possible from the act of the torturing munchkin. Now retraces his steps back to the riverside and founds his treasure. Picks up an ordinary necklace with a golden magatama attached. The thread supporting fell apart due to bad luck and he left it tucked away in his jacket's pocket until he bought a new thread. He then decides to tie the torn two ends back together before wrapping it around his neck to make sure he wouldn't lose his treasure again. Close by spotted a group of eight playing what appears to be baseball. His eyes narrowed off the separate three to the side starting with the red bandana boy from the other day, who is talking to the blond-haired girl from that same day, and joining the conversation is a frail boy with short dark blue hair having his bangs covering his right blue eye.

_'I wonder what they are talking about. ...Hm?'_

He overhears that Kazuko was an adopted ophan that had a care taker who died, and then she got taken into the Kawakami Temple.

_'So that explains why it was strange to believe both of them were Tesshin's granddaughters. Kazuko isn't blood related, an adopted child like me and Gemini... ...!'_

The three take notice of his presence with the two of them recognizing him. Not wanting to act suspicious goes over to them.

"Hello, bandana boy and oversea student..."

"Huh? Oh right! I never told you my name. It's Kazama Shouichi!"

"So we meet again. I'm Christiane Fredrich. But I prefer Chris."

"I'm Hakai... No actually I'm Taira Hakai. Nice to meet you Kazama-chan, Christaine-chan."

"?"

"I just believe Christaine suits you more. And this is..." he points to the frail boy.

"I'm Morooka Takuya. Nice to meet you."

"Likewise Morooka-chan."

"Is he the guy Capt?"

"My gut says so it must be him," Shouichi responded confident.

"What are you guys talking about?" Hakai asked.

"We heard from Momo-senpai and Wanko that a new arrival came to Kawakami Temple and he is also going to be a new student starting Monday. That's you, right?"

"I'm pretty sure those two were talking about me. So Christiane-chan, how was your first day of school? Better to hear it from a fresh student than the horse's mouth. Was it too rough on you?"

"Not at all, Taira-dono. I've met so many wonderful people already. Having a duel with Dog was a good way to start the school year," Chris speaking from the heart.

"By Dog you mean Kazuko-chan?"

"Yes. She put up a fight, but I managed to become victorius in the end."

_'Just as I thought. Those two were fighting the other day...'_

"Come to me for any problems you might have."

"Thank you for the offer... Kazama-chan," he turned his head. "Where is that yellowtail I left to you?"

"Um... w-well..." Shouichi laughed akwardly. "I ate both of them. Sorry. I didn't think you live to see another day being chased by Momo-senpai."

"..."

"Hakai?"

Hakai begans to awkardly laugh too. "It's fine... just that I forgotten to eat breakfast this morning and now I'm starving... hehehe..." he gently pulls his ear and begans whispering... "What do you say?"

"Sure why not, sounds like fun. Hey, Gakuto let him be pitcher."

Shouichi speaks to the muscular slightly dark skin male. He has both dark brown eyes and hair.

"Okay, but who is he?" Gakuto asked.

"The guy that Momo-senpai mentioned."

"Oh, he is the one staying under the same roof as Momo-senpai..." he hands over the baseball and the leather glove. "...Go die!"

"Huh?" Hakai recognizes and wonders whether he was being literal or not. "...Moving on, hello kiddies, we're gonna play a game for those of you who have the guts to accept. I'll be the pitcher and each of you get three swings, for every hit you make will be rewarded with three thousand yen. And don't worry about any repercussions because there aren't any! Like I said this is a friendly game for those that can take a try and lose nothing. Feel free to back down if it's too much. I won't judge. What do you say? Can you step up?"

Both people he knew and didn't where dumbfounded at his sudden provoking declaration in a careless free harmony tone as if unintentionally asking for it.

"Hehe... too cocky, Hakai," Momoyo steps up smirking. "This is a good way to pay rent, freeloader," she takes the bat away from Yamato.

"Go get him Onee-sama! I wanna have a go at him!" Kazuko said vibrantly induced by his words.

The two sisters can't wait to start swinging. Yamato who recognizes him and tries to speculate for why would he make a bet where he benefits nothing. Shouichi and Gakuto see this as a way to earn some extra money more than the rest of them. Takuya not having the confidence decides to pass without giving it a go before the game even started. Chris takes his challenge as a funsen with not having a slightest care for the money. The last of the group gives a cold stare at him. She has short light blue hair having a double blue flower hairpin, and spiky bangs.

_'Purple eyes giving such a stare doesn't really bother me. It actually excites me! Let's play ball!'_

First batter Kawakami Momoyo and pitcher Taira Hakai at the first and only ending. Zero strikes, zero balls, and zero hits! Hakai pitches the ball and...!

"Mine!...- What!?" she couldn't believe what just happened.

"Strike one!" he assured his foe of her miss.

"I thought I hit it... Just how fast was that fastball pitch?"

"Approxiamately ninty nine mph. No need to be disapointed... that was only a warm up. Ready?"

"Bring it!"

"Ok!

The pitcher throws another one...

"...!" she missed again. _'What's going on? Missing twice... This can't be an ordinary fastball...hehe.'_

"Strike two! ...You ready?"

"Sure. I know exactly what to do now." _  
_

"Is that right? Let's see...!"

He pitches the ball... the batter...

"Heh!" _'In that case...!'_

"...!"

Momoyo had just turn her back foot, hips, while the body and legs remain sideways. A firm grip on the top and bottom half of the bat at an angle. The requirements for a bunt. With knowing where the ball will pass, all she has to do is tap the ball into play for a successful hit.

Hakai couldn't hold his snickering at the solution she came up with. "Like that's gonna work!"

"...Augh!" she took a ball to the face.

The others thought she had gotten a hit.

"I created this special pitch to have a nice skill that an ordinary fastball wouldn't, when a player decides its such a great idea to perform a lazy cliché bunt, the ball will end up hitting the batter no matter what angle you set the bat. To answer your next question. In baseball, when the ball hits a player it is considered an error. That enables the batter to advance a base. Except there are no bases in this scenario and errors don't count as a hit for our bet. Also each person gets three swings and that bunt just wasted your last one. Time for the next batter. Thank you for teaching your underclassman this lesson, some would have tried this and suffered more than you. ...And if you hurt me... you'll deprive the others the chance in what you fail to accomplish..."

As much as Momoyo wanted to pumple that slender body of his to the ground she understood clearly all the words spoken and hands the bat to the next batter. To her disappointment expecting a little none manage to make a hit. Which leaves Hakai pulling off a successful no hitter.

"Wow, Taira-dono is extremely skilled!" Chris gasped.

"No kidding and I thought Miyako was good. Moro should have given it a go," said Gakuto.

"I wouldn't have been able to make a difference and you know it," Takuya stated.

"It's so irritating being shown up by Hakai twice. But I have to admit you're good! You should join the school's baseball team," Kazuko giving her suggestion.

"No, joining would be a disaster in many different ways... Though I couldn't help but notice purple eyes and the sharpness in her eyes. I had decided to switch from my special fastball into my special palmball to my special forkball then for a finale the special knuckleball all anti bunt proof to throw off all the observation she did watching me. Purple eyes would make a great archer."

"Miyako is an archer."

"Oh..."

"..." she turns away from him as he looked in her direction.

"Miyako, why don't you introduce yourself?" Yamato urged.

"...Shiina Miyako."

"...Taira Hakai." _'This girl...'_

They both stare each other off with blank expressions as if the two are thinking of the exact same thing at that moment...

Yamato gets between them breaking up their stare down. "While, we are at introductions, I'm Naoe Yamato and..." he whispers to his ear. "Sorry about the trouble I caused..."

"When you impaled me or dropped the bomb on me? he whispered back to his ear.

"...Both."

"All in the past, Naoe-chan. You're called the tactition, so I heard. Perhaps we can play a game of wits some time. A battle between minds sound wonderful. Don't you agree?"

"Sure, I'll look forward to it."

"Same."

"What's wrong, Miyako?" Takuya looked at Miyako's frighten expression.

"Moro..." she quietly murmured. " I think I've just found my greatest rival in love! Look at how they're passionately breathing into each others ear...!"

"I-Is that so...?" not correcting her interpretation.

"Don't forget about this guy, Shimazu Gakuto the lady-killer," Gakuto gives his own introduction.

"You kill ladies!?" Hakai gasped. "That's horrible, Shimazu-chan. Thank God I was born a boy..."

"What?"

"Even though you're surrounded by these girls, you sheath your murderous intent. What willpower and them being able to accept you for who you are is a sign of-"

"Hold it! Hold it!" he stops him there. "What I meant was I hit-"

"Rapist!"

"I'm a nice lover!"

"Incubus!"

"Fool around...?"

"Therapist."

"...Damn it! How I'm I suppose to explain this any simpler!?"

"I can. Gakuto is the self proclaim ladies man who can't get a girl," Takuya summarized.

"Hey Moro, you're no better than me!"

"No way, I'm way better than you!"

"Oh, now it all makes perfect sense," Hakai relieved in understanding the kind of person he is from his handsome lariat attack. "Now, Kazama-chan, be sure to honor our bet."

"R-Right..." Shouichi just remembering the bet and sulked.

"What bet?" Chris asked.

"Well... Hakai proposed a bet in the baseball match. As the leader I had complete faith there was no way he would win... haha, I underestimated him. For every hit made against him, one yellowtail fish deduction would be taken off or exchange for a thosand yen. Every miss I owe him another fish..."

Mostly everyone wasn't aware of something happening behind the game. Some pieced together the remaining pieces from yesturday remembering he had two fried fish on him.

"And the total number of yellowtails become twenty-two," Hakai gleamed. "Just to let everyone know, this bet was completely legit. The only people who knew were me and Kazama-chan. So, no biasness could affect the results. I'd even thrown a bone to urge you to try hard for motivation against me."

"Then what you say is true, this makes the wager completely clean... unlike some..." Chris takes a short glance over to Yamato.

In school there was bet going around to determine the gender of an unknown transfer student who is Chris. Yamato the brains had already figured out the gender due to his vast network of information connections to his favor. He had spreaded rumors about her being a boy to increase the profit made from the bet. This had been one of the topics Akira uncovered and told as Hakai was taking the test bored at just watching him write, he only listened closely to the topics that caught his attention while still working.

_'So Yamato is that kind of strategist... That only makes me want to take him on even more.'_

"Hey, Hakai," Yamato calls out to Hakai.

"Yes," he responded.

"You seem to be the type of person who enjoys games. Why don't we play a game ourselves."

"Sounds good. What's the game?"

"You're a good pitcher, so why don't we test out your hitting skills. Every hit you manage to get, add five to the debt, every miss deduct two. You'll get a total of twenty seven swings. What do you say?" Yamato signals to have Momoyo be the pitcher.

"..."

"Hakai?"

"...Damn you, Naoe-chan..."

"What?"

"The first game request you make... is one I'll have to decline. You see, against a human my pitching rate is one hundred percent, but my hitting rate is zero. Not having even a fraction... accepting would be plain foolish! Hope you understand."

"I do. I wouldn't bet either. Still I want to make up for Capt's loss in someway. Not everyday he loses, his good luck gets him though alot."

"You don't say. I'm usually blessed with bad luck. It's a fact that negative times positive is negative. That's probadly why I won, though I won't say my skill didn't reduce everyone's chance to zero as another possibilty." _'Though that topic is more complex. I'm sure that is why I chose my code name Karasu.'_ "A second reason is that there is an appointment I have to go to." _'At the same place the non-blood related sisters thought they cornered me.'_

"Maybe you're just chickening out," said Kazuko.

"...I've been thinking that it be best that I started calling you dog from now on."

"What!? Not you too!"

"Feels natural~"

"Are you picking a fight, Hakai? You wanna fight? I challenge you right now!" Kazuko growled.

"No thank you... Kazuko-chan. And to the older sister. I really enjoy our time together. Please don't take this the wrong way when I say this, but I love beating, playing and messing with you the most. Makes me feel so good~"

"..." Momoyo at his comment gave a menacing sadist grin. "Wanko, secure his legs and I'll get the arms. I wonder how many bones I can dislocate before someone slips unconscious! I've always been meaning to find out. The sister duo need to teach the guest a discipline lesson on how to behave. Together."

Kazuko is more than willing to help in her part. The others feel slightly sorry for him, also believing he had it coming for saying stuff without thinking about the consequences.

"I said please don't take it wrong! ...Before you do, I have something to say."

"What is it?"

"Rocket dash! ...Damn it."

"Hehehe! Now what?"

"In that case... River jump!"

Hakai makes a long jump and lands in the river. Nowhere in sight.

"..."

"Are you going after him?" Yamato asked.

"No, he is probably drifting underwater letting that stream carry him off as fast as possible. I could catch him, but I don't really want to go swimming after him on a good day like this."

"He probably doesn't know that the strong current will lead out to Tokyo Bay."

"I love to see the look on his face when that happens. I'm sure he'll survive. I'm satisfied... for now."

They resumed playing baseball.

* * *

From the blue emerges the silver-haired from the river who was expected to be on a trip to Tokyo Bay, however he climbs up the support beams of the Tama Bridge recently informed that is also known as the Bridge of Weirdos quite composed.

_'Ahh, the good thing about being secretly strong is that you can get out of the strongest of currents with ease, my jacket waterproof, and people think the worst out of the seemily ordinary boy. And this bridge gives me a cozy feeling.'_

Hakai hops onto the railing. Drys himself off with a basic technique.

_'So that is the famous Kazama Family Akira mentioned. A group of seven childhood people who hang out together. Christiane must be a new member. They are said to be close as family. Family... Strange... ...! A speaking of strange.'_

He spots a familiar face or two. The sword girl from before and the black cell phone strap without a phone to belong to watching something afar. Seeing no one eles around on the bridge. He hides his presence walking slowly to the preoccupied pair.

"Mayucchi, didn't the nice stroll help you clear your head?"

"Yes."

"And you finally found the Kazama Family playing from here."

"Yes."

"So... Why are you wasting time here!? This is your chance! Go over there and ask them to play with you!"

"...I can't. My legs won't move."

"If you got energy to complain, use that to take a step!"

"I know, but..."

"No buts! My mystic powers tell me today will be a... eventful one."

"Is that good or bad?"

"Dunno, so I'll use my ultimate chant for extra good fortune."

"You performed that chant several times with no success."

"One thousand three hundred and thirteen will be your lucky number!"

"Hi there, delinquent~" Hakai slung his arm over her shoulder while using the other to swipe away the sword she carried around.

"Auh!?" the dark green haired girl is alarmed by his sudden hold.

"Boy! What do you think you're doing laying your hands upon this maiden! Pervert!" Matsukaze hollered.

"What am I doing... What am I doing?" he murmured confused. "Oh, right... I'm just trying to get a gasp hold of her assets," his hand slides to her cheek to the top of her head.

"A molester!"

"Hyaa!" she screamed.

Hakai not understanding their reactions thinks over his last choice of words and locates a different possible interpretation. "By assest... I meant your psyche. The mind of a stalker. How one thinks? I'm merely doing my own imitation to understand more."

"Mayucchi isn't a stalker! And what you're doing isn't stalking its sexual harassment!" Matsukaze clarified. "The po po can call it an attempt to-"

"Hold on, Matsukaze," she stops her strap from saying any more. "...Doesn't he look familiar? ...! I remember now he is from six days ago.

"Oh, that boy."

"Good that you remembered," Hakai cutted in. "So do you have an explanation for that day? I'm curious that a person like you stalked someone like me in this world."

The girl began to see it from his view blushing red. "S-Stalking? I was stalking! That wasn't my intention! Please believe me! I was trying to... um..."

"Please spit it out. I have somewhere to be," he said nicely.

"T-T-To make a friend!" she finally blurted out.

"..." Hakai releases his arm and steps back before throwing her sword back. Scratching his head.

"Um..."

"What is a friend?"

"...?"

"I'm not familiar with that term. What does it even mean?"

"A friend... is someone who has a bond of mutual affection. Um..."

The sword girl couldn't explain the term any further than that not expecting one to have no knowledge of a friend.

"...Not understanding."

"Did you receive yutori education or something growing up?" Matsukaze asked.

"Matsukaze! You didn't need to say that!" she yelled out.

"Yes actually... Now, this friend I think I heard that word somewhere before, even yesterday though I might have mistaken it for fiend now thinking back. Calling my guardian that makes way more sense than friend..." Hakai drifts off the main subject for a second. "Friend sounds stronger than an acquaintance. Someone special less than that love emotion. ...! Wait... Does that mean you were trying to be my friend?"

"Y-Yes."

"Why?"

"Huh?"

"I have a grasp of what a friend is and you wouldn't want me as one. Trust me. Personally, I don't see the need to have any. What benefit is there in such?"

"Benefit? I just want to have fun with people."

"Oh, so your bored. Acquantices can kill that right up."

"No, I know that I'm not bored. The atmosphere friends have is something special that I envy. Playing with others who can accept me is all I desire."

_'I can only hear something like that coming from a rare number of light children.'_ "I like the word envy..."

"...?"

"If you want friends then here is my advice. You lack condience. Take advantage of any opportunity thrown at you, use that to boost your spirit until the dam breaks loose. Wait for the decisive moment to summon all your courage and let out your desire. If you have the right mindset, then there should be nothing stopping you but you. Don't give in and strike when the irons hot."

"...!"

"Remember this is advice from someone who doesn't understanding this friend thing. That is all."

Hakai leaves having his boredom cleared or so he thought before the next moment gave him a lot of confusion.

"Please... be my friend," she grabs his body tightly from behind.

He can't decide what caught him off guard more, the words she said or that he didn't notice her grab.

"Child... Didn't you hear me before? I don't understand friends. Asking me is... I believe that I'm unsuited for friends and... don't deserve any. You don't understand this error you made because you don't have any yet."

"That isn't true!" she raised her voice. "It's true that I don't have friends, but... that way you talk to me sounded sincere like you truly cared for me like a friend would. No stranger has ever took the time to bother talking with me head on and gave me advice from the heart like you did. I'm sure that I'm not mistaken. P-Please be my friend!"

Hakai began to feel something dripping on the back of his neck.

_'Her feelings are sincere. So are those tears. I didn't expect someone like her to push herself like this. What should I do?'_

[Be her friend]^

[Don't be her friend]

[Crush her soul!]

[Be her friend]

[Don't be her friend]

[Crush her soul!]^

[Be her friend]

[Don't be her friend]^

[Crush her soul!]

[Be her friend]

[Don't be her friend]

[Crush her soul!]^

[Be her friend]^

[Don't be her friend]

[Crush her soul!]

[Be her friend]

^[Don't be her friend]^

[Crush her soul!]

"Hey... what is your name?"

"M-Mayuzumi Yukie!"

"Yukie-chan, do you really want to be friends with me?"

"Yes!"

"My answer is no."

"I understand..."

"...Unless... you can get the moxie to ask this group I overheared you talking about to be your friends."

"...!"

"If you can do that... t-then I'll be your f-f-friend."

"R-Really!"

"Yes. I promise. Just follow your heart and all that."

"I will! Thank you very much!"

"Argh! You... are squeezing me too much! Reminds me the time when an army of snakes constricted me almost crushing my bones!"

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Yukie let's go.

"It's fine. My appointment draws near so I must take off. I suggest you go to your room and meditate over this or something."

"Ok, Matsukaze let's start a long review meeting."

"Right Mayucchi!"

They began to take off.

"Wait!"

"What is it?" Hakai asked.

"I never got your name. I'm sorry!"

"I'm Hakai..."

"Ok, Hakai-san... I don't know why but it felt easier talking with you. I hope to again. No I will! Bye!"

"Bye Yukie-chan and Matsukaze."

"Yay! I got a shot out!" Matsukaze cheered.

Yukie waves giving a genuine smile before leaving for real.

_'...I promised I'll be her friend... Luckily that no normal group would accept someone so desperate. The world is not that kind enough. The time she realizes it the better. Even if they do... she will probadly be taken advantage of and learn friends don't exist. My mind aches recalling some event I chosen to forget about. To me... That word doesn't exist.'_

* * *

At the alley with a dead-end.

"Glad you can make it, I'm MHOB09," the camoflaged uniform man said not looking straight into his face because of orders.

"I'm Karasu. ...There is some explaining you have to do before proceed."

"We have no ti-"

"First, the message I received from MHOEB01 said the time was set for eleven. Except that it's now nighttime! I've been waiting here for twelve hours...! Unless you have a good explaination right now... let's just say no medical insurance could compesent for what I'm about to do~"

"...! Of course. Like the message said eleven."

"But it didn't say night... five... four..."

"I know-"

"Three... two."

"That's how my leader operates!"

"How so?"

"In MHO, the B section missions operate only at night."

"Hmm. Why didn't she at least say at twenty two hundred or at night?"

"Its her nature. Shouldn't you know this since you had contact with her several times she mentained?"

"Oh... right. Must have forgotten my bad. Hehehe..." _'MHOEC01, you bastard... that would've been useful info unlike she only contacts me by text and addresses me as Karasu-kun! Note to self, don't expect much from him...'_

"Ready to go?"

"Yes."

"What's that you got in your left hand?" his eyes shifted to his rectangle object.

"A book and on the last page. On my way here I bought a book from a bookstore free of that filth before coming here. Good thing too since I've been here for so long. You see... books main purpose is to inform us about important aspects about history. A significant purpose to give knowledge of the past, to teach us to learn from one's mistakes. Sometimes entertainment, though manga is the true jewel to that department. The bookstore had an interesting selection laid out though for some reason the guy selling them kept calling me an idiot at a discussion of opinion. He made some fair points but-"

"Sorry to interupt you but we're tight on time. Let's get a move on our hired help," he shuts his babble from continuing any further.

"Okay..." Hakai cooperates wanting to finish job to go back reading the final page.

MHOB01 walks up to the dead-end wall and presses down on a concealed panal revealing a downway passage leading to an underground opening before them. They walk down a staircase. Seconds later the path they came from closes. Opening a wooden double door, they arrive in a room resembling an illegal bar. Dim lighting, the smell of booze, and a dark atmosphere. On their arrival a bunch of shady people in chairs look at their final show up talking amoung themselves. Standing out of the ordinary is a rectangle steel cage encased with barbed wire at the center. As walking to their seat he speaks in a silently tone.

"I'll inform you on your assignment. The people around you that came from the other entrance are each aggressive competitors in an underground business. They can be a threat the organization plans setting up. MHOEA01 came up with a proposal to reduce casualties in a future conflict. He got all them to agree to a game. They each select a representative fighter on their group's behalf as do we to settle this one on one. Last one standing wins. That is you. Be aware that weapons and killing is permitted. Defeat all that oppose for the organization. You're up first. There is a handicap that you cannot take a break between rounds. Fight till your either eliminated or have successfully beaten them all down. Good luck," he sits down.

_'Basically nothing different. In the organization I'm the main brute force in dealing with physical matters mostly despite not having the appearance of a bulky giant.'_ Hakai takes a step inside the cage staring down at the spectators who are excited in seeing a good blood show.

The referee remains outside the arena as the first opponent enters inside.

"Hey, boy," he said. "Don't take this personally. Just paying the bills. How unlucky for you being scrap up by your client? Couldn't find a real opponent for me? I'll make this painless as possible for a good warm up. Unless you would want to take a dive. No one would know. This is your chance to survive."

"As much as I appreciate you're generous offer, I'll decline because sadly I'm not the unlucky one in this situation... you are."

"Bark while you can. That is all an amateur punk can do."

"From your stance I can tell you practice solely in the art of savate."

"What? ...Just a lucky guess! Don't get so cocky. Could cost your life some day... or even today!"

"One... two... three... start!" the referee declaring the start of the fight.

"You're mine!"

His opponent waste no time making the first strike. He starts with a leg strike to Hakai's lead leg. A simple yet effective move in savate however not in this case. Already predicting the exact movement moves his leg back slightly to avoid the attack. Now leaving himself open from the miss.

"Sok Ti!" Hakai strikes using his elbow downward to the forehead.

"G-..." falls down before being able to yelp a scream.

"Winner!" the referee called out raising his arm diagonally to the victor. "Next!"

The recently defeated was picked up by his client's bodyguards to clear the cage then throwing him against a wall showing no respect and unsatisfied with his results. Next opponent entered carrying a knife and a twisted grin out for blood.

_'Geez all the people in this room are so below level that it almost pains me to slaughter them. Not a single one close to my level. Why are they so confident in their abilities against a kid? They don't have the power to act overconfident. Was this the best those thugs could find? Can't I face one opponent who could at least give me a good work out. Oh well, I'm use to disa-'_

"Take this!" the thug shouted out.

"...!"

Before he knew the match had already started, distracted by his thoughts in self loathing. Not having enough time, made an attempt to block. The end result gave him a look of complete devastion on his face.

"Damn it! How could I miss your neck!?"

"...Shut... up..."

"Ehh...?"

"SHUT UP!" Hakai scowls in rage. "Look what you did!"

Though the foe had missed the fatal area, he had struke something way more important. In his hand was a book with a fresh-cut wound through the entire book. He carried the book in one hand assuming he only needed the other to beat them all.

"So what! Just a stupid book."

"...! Hahaha... I was on the last page... reading it won't give me the same joy as reading the other pages. You have tainted the Cloud of Sparrows by stabbing the content, you filth... I will show you no mercy!"

He laughs raising his dagger. "Go ahead and try!"

"Sok Tad!" he pulling off another elbow strike attacking horizontally against the man's jaw mercilessly, but doesn't end it there. "Chaaa...!" his arm grabs the head and rams the poor sap into the barb cage repeatedly until the entire cage snaps along with a half dead man bleeding on the ground. "Ref!"

"W-Winner!" he responded.

"Next opponent. My rage hasn't been extinguished. Or do you want to sub in for one?"

"N-No thank you! Next! Next!" the glare getting the better of him.

No one came forth. Each participant was stunned. A quick murmur among the audience came up with one fact. They cannot beat him unless instead of one on one it will be one against all. With a row of snaps the rest of foes began infesting the ring along with bodyguards. The client stay at a distance with their guns ready to fire. In reaction Hakai gives a hand gesture to MHOB01 to not help and everything is under control.

"All of you... will never walk again at the very least." _'...Perfect more people to unleash my rage upon. This is for you my Cloud of Sparrows. I will begin painting this room in a brighter shade for you.'_


	5. Chapter 5

** I have finished chapter five. Thank you for your reading and reviews. I'm kind of surprise with some and on the private messaging(which I just learned existed). More than half asked about whether Hakai will have a harem. I haven't thought that very ahead in the story. I usually just think when an idea comes to me and keep it on hold. Do other writers write having an ending envision or something? I'm not sure. What I can say is anything can happen as I continue the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Before a new start**

April 26th

Through, throughout the night was one assignment mess after another in hopes to restore the peace in his state of mind for the tragic lost he had to endure. Deciding to take on as many tasks as possible and fortunately after completing the seventh job he became his usual calm fun-loving self.

_'Maybe I went a little too overboard...'_

However drenched in so much blood that on his way back to the temple every animal reacted loudly to the mixed scent waking up people who would have wanted to sleep in on the blink of a Sunday morning. Outside the halls, the training monks are practicing their daily routine as usual. Not wanting to get spotted casually walking in the state he's in. A lot of questions would be raised towards him, that he didn't have the slightest interest in talking about. The MH organization is a secret after all. With that in mind Hakai stealthy bypasses them without anyone being able to detect his presence except...

"Hm?" Kazuko cleaning around the temple nearby stops in motion. "What is that horrible stench?"

She pinches her nose to block little of the strong odor. Her sense of smell being equivalent to an actually dog, not liking the strange stench but runs to the source anyway knowing that leaving it unattended would be far worse, plus her cleaning duties go over to that section.

"..."

Quickly noticing her presence coming, immediately takes action and hides. Kazuko arrives where her nose picked up on the scent seeing nothing out of the ordinary. The halls were clean and clear from her earlier laps around. Still, Kazuko scoops the area. To the north, south, east, and west directions not noticing from where the source of the scent could be emitting from. Then came to a sudden realization that there is one direction she forgot to take into account. Kazuko tilts her head...

"Nothing there? Where could it be?"

_'Wrong move!'_

"..." Kazuko falls to the ground from a quick chop to the neck.

_'There is one direction you missed Kazuko. Below...'_

Hakai had not hopped onto the roof's interior latching on the support beams. Instead he threw his jacket up there, then ripped off a floorboard and hid beneath awaiting the perfect time to strike. Any longer and she might have notice his jacket stuck in the shaded scenery. Even having some canine specialities her brain is that of a human. A real dog would soley rely on instinct instead of human realism like the source coming from above first before below. Feeling nothing about his action, takes the cleaning rag from the unconscious Kazuko using it to align her against the wall not leaving any fingerprints behind as if a natural habit of his. Giving a light hit she will probably think she dozed off for a minute and get back to work.

"Mmm... Onee-sama, did you see that? I beat Kri...'' she muttered out.

He gives a cheeky smile at the girl resting peacefully before taking off skillfully removing all traces and retrieving his jacket.

_'Kazuko... a positive person with vigorous passion that believes anything can be accomplish with overexerting effort. Enjoys competing with others and looks up to her non-blood related sister. Mo-chan is lucky.'_

After going back to his room, takes a hot shower throughly washing away the stench completely. Laver, rinse, and repeat. Hand scrubs his jacket. Puts on a duplicate set of clothing. Emerges from the room, seeing Tesshin and Momoyo watching Kazuko passing breakfast to Lu and the monks.

"Yes I'm impressed by Kazuko. In contact, what about you, Momo? Reading manga like that," said Tesshin, comparing the two.

"Shut up, old man. I finished my morning practice," Momoyo replied back.

"You not only broke the bath, but you took some meat from the kitchen as well."

"I treated my friends. That should be all right."

Hakai wonders what that is about and decides to ask Tesshin about it at a later time.

"Well. I don't mind, but you look bored."

"Yeah. It's fun to play with Yamato and the others, but everything eles is boring. Aren't there any challengers? I want to fight."

"There are none right now."

"Have we not found the person who beat one of the Big Four, Tachibana Takae?"

"The only thing we know is that it's a person from the north."

"Takae lost, so that means she would be stripped of her Big Four title, right?"

"Yes. The one who beat her would be the next Big Four member. Takae lost against you and this other person she must be shocked. Defeat isn't a disgrace. I want her to recover."

_'The Big Four or Four Devas is a group who recognized as the four strongest in this world. They fight among themselves to determined the strongest between them, but if they lose to an outsider, that person takes the place of the defeated. So the person who defeated Takae Tachibana officially is not known to their info. MHO's info is greater and all that is confidential unless proven otherwise. She would become the weakest among them if she is found out. The third strongest Kurogane Otome hasn't been defeated officially by an outsider. The same can be said about the second strongest Kuki Ageha, who has lost to the first strongest, who is... I forgot. Oh well, not like its anything important to know.' _

"Fuh, I hope it's a person to fight against."

"Momo. You're always about fighting..."

"That's how the Kawakami family's successor should be right? First of all, I don't feel alive unless I beat people on a regular basis."

_'Is she asking to get beaten down or was it my imagination? Must resist teaching her a lesson. She isn't worth it!'_ He tells himself. _'But... her uncontrollable urges to beat people, loves fighting anybody, stealing food from her own family... My, my what a naughty girl you are Mo-chan. _Their whole conversation... _Hehehe...'_

"Hmm..." Tesshin grunted at her response.

"Well isn't this too funny," Hakai couldn't help saying.

Both turn to his direction.

"Oh, it's just Hakai. How was your trip to the bay? ...Nevermind, so what is so funny?" Momoyo asked.

"...Well. First off defeat is equivalent to a dishonorable death. Second is that you two are quite clueless in who manage to defeat Tachibana Takae."

"What?" Tesshin's eye widen in surprise at his second comment overshadowing the first. "You know, Taira!?"

"Who is it?" Momoyo acting like it's the best news she heard all week.

Hakai in return response... "I-am-not-gonna-tell-you~" laughing at his own ignorance. " You see this individual wouldn't want people to know about that event. I kinda promised indirectly. Still, I always keep my promises and respect the wishes of this person. Even when I'm tortured, beaten up, or... tied to a log and pushed down into a river! That has never work and never will!"

"Well... there is no trouble in testing your silence. Why don't we give it a try?" Momoyo menacingly approaches Hakai as he prepares an escape route.

"Calm yourself Momo!" Tesshin intensifies his aura that would cause a savage bear to run straight to the hills, however... calmed both of them down.

"I know old man. Just a joke, maybe... Good to know that you have some moral. But..." she sighed " I would really waaant to know who this person is..." _  
_

Hakai chuckled. "Don't worry. You'll probadly find her as one of the Kawakami students. Understand..."

"...! Yeah, I do. Thanks Hakai. Then I'll go run in preparation for another battle."

"I'll go too, Onee-sama," Kazuko chimed in from listening to their conversation like Hakai. "Let's run together."

"Yeah let's go together."

They take off.

"I'm going to go out."

"Shouldn't you rest after an all nighter?" Tesshin noticed he never came back that night. "Momo and Kazuko were worried when you didn't come back. Probadly why you're not being forced to run for lazing around the temple."

"I don't choose to sleep. My body does. People call it insomia. Now its telling me to go out and have some fun even feeling light. Bye now."

"Hold on. Your exam has been graded."

"I passed right."

"Yes... Here is my advice. Before a new start you shouldn't-"

"I know, I know," he leaves waving.

* * *

Walking in the Nakamise Shopping Street. The street that leads to the Kawakami Temple. He wanted to fully explore the specialities, and souvenir shops, but he was with the Kawakami sisters hunting unit heading straight to the temple not having the time to take detours. Now the chance has arrive and he sets more decorations while exploring the area.

"What do we have here?"

He catches the sense of abnormality and only sees a girl looking out-of-place having a strange atmosphere around her. She has waist long, white hair with spiky bangs and pink eyes. Another descent fighter he notes down to himself. She keeps saying one word over and over while walking around.

"Jun. Jun."

Hakai figures that she is lost looking for someone. Not able to ignore, drawn in by what he feels as a pleasant atmosphere calls out to her. "Excuse me. Do you need some help?"

"Hmm?" she stared blankly.

"Hmm?" he mimicked.

"Stranger."

"Stranger?"

"You're a stranger."

"Yes. I am. What about it?"

"Touma says not to talk to one unless they're police."

"I see... I'm not one of those low ranking officials. Though in your predicament, you could use some assistance?"

"Nyahaha! You're a strange person."

"Really? How so?"

"You're filled of sorrow and darkness. Helping someone doesn't make sense. Why not the opposite? Or maybe you are. I bet you cry alot or something? I'm jealous that I can't."

Asking away with random questions, he only looks at her keeping his usual smile.

"You're a mysterious one. From where you ask these question is out of my reach, but I'll explain it simply. Sorrow and darkness is something I don't mind being full of. Feels pretty great. I'm a shadow. I help three different kinds of people. One that is in despair that I want to bring up hope to feel more misfortune for myself. Some are exceptions like you. Second are people who seek hope I help only to quench my boredom. Boredom can kill someone... they call it suicide. Third... Well you should know the last one if I'm right about you."

"Yeah I do."

"And for the record crying is for those with weakness in their heart. I'm not weak anymore."

"Really...?"

"Yes. Now let's go to the police," Hakai grabs her hand. "I'm sure someone as significant as them can handle your pro- gah!" he is kicked to the stomach by a roundhouse taking a knee to the ground. "Ow..."

The kicker cheerfully smiles at the groaning boy in pain. "Touma said if the stranger suddenly grabs me... kick him as hard as I can. That was so much fun~"

_'This Touma must be the brains about this fellow dizzy. This is like a strategist challenge!'_

In response...!

"Hmm?"

"Here! What did he say if the same person grabs you a second time?" his eyes sparkle in await for her next action. "He probadly didn't think that far a- head!"

"Touma said to kick harder!" the white-haired girl followed her instructions causing him to kneel down again.

_'Very crafty of you Touma. Sure I can try to dodge. But then who really wins then!?'_ "How about this time!?" he takes her hand yet again.

"Harder!"

"Again!"

"Harder!"

"Again!"

"Harder!"

"Again! Again! Again!"

"Harder! Harder! Harder!"

This continues on a couple of times too many.

"...A-Again..." grabs her hand while kneeling.

"...Hmm... Touma didn't tell me what to do after this many times reminding me," getting all cheerless face.

"Good, good. Looks like I w-"

"I'll improvise~"

"Wait! What!? Gah!" he falls and stands backs up whimpering. "...How about we settle this a different way?"

"Why? I like this way!"

"I'm not."

"Is that so? Your tomato face says otherwise. And that panting. *pant**pant*... *pant**pant*"

"What!?"

"Does it feel that good?"

"W-Well... it does, but not the way you think! You see... the pain I'm feeling is misfortune. Not the pain from your kicks. For one as me to be blessed with bad luck one must make both ends benefit to my advantage. A cycle of bad luck that spreads to me and the other spreads to others. You can interpret that the latter is good luck but would be wrong since a raven doesn't have any. I try to take pleasure in both. Like when you win a bet yesterday only to lose something the night after. The cycle continues. A curse that I deserve to punish me for being born. Do you understand?"

"Mmhmm."

"I'm telling you all this because I feel we are somewhat alike. Feels good taking to someone abnormal like myself. How did the VN in CP state it? Cut from the same cloth..."

"So... can I still kick you?"

"No. Sure I can withstand your kicks all day, but that won't solve your problem. Instead I'm just going to introduce myself. That way I won't technically be considered a stranger."

"Boo~" she begans sulking. "I don't want to. Want to. Can't I just keep kicking you?"

"...You can beat me up when you feel like it as much as you want at a later time."

"Promise?"

"Promise." _'Not like I'm going to see her anytime soon.' _

"Okay!"

"I'm Hakai. What's yours?"

"My name's Koyuki."

"I'm going to call you Hare-chan."

"Waaai!" Koyuki looks like she likes her new nickname from her pleased facial expression.

"Now please tell me what problem you're facing. I'm probably sure what it is, but just to be really sure. Involving another person?"

"Yeah. Jun and I were walking together when I saw a pretty butterfly. I tried chasing to capture it but the butterfly got away."

"Why chase one is the first place?"

"I wanted to study its anatomy!"

"Yes. Dissection is so much fun. Ok then what happen next?"

"I turned around and Jun is gone. He got lost. Geez, what a troublesome baldie."

"Something is wrong with that logic... Why couldn't he keep up with you?"

"That's what I don't get."

"Instead ends up getting himself lost. What a hopeless person?" _Looks like she wasn't the lost one after all.'_

"I know, but Jun is Jun."

"Mmhmm. Let's start searching. The corrupted police aren't the best when it comes to finding lost items so you must rely on your own instincts. Same goes with the politicians. Follow me," he walks a couple of steps before...

"*Tackle*"

Koyuki tackles Hakai to the ground.

"Why...?" asking abashed.

"I saw a butterfly on your back and tried to catch it, but it was just a fake," her knees began to pressure down on him in disappointment.

"W-Well, my jacket does have a butterfly symbol on the back, except butterflies around here are Papilio xuthus which are yellow and mine is orange. ...Did you perhaps due this on pur-"

"Taira-dono, what are you doing?" the blond hair german walks up to the ground dwellers.

"Oh, hello, Christiane-chan. How are you doing this day?"

"Good. I just finished testing the inari in this area. A-And what are you doing? You shouldn't be lying around outside like this in such a manner."

"Right now I'm in the process of helping this girl find a lost child. So if you need someone to step over a puddle or open the door for you, I'm quite busy."

"...? I can do that myself. Anyway, I may not be able to see it from this perspective, but you're doing a righteous deed warrior of justice assisting someone in need."

"In a days work."

"I'll help as well."

"...No thank you. Thanks for the offer, but I don't think you need to bother with this. No one is forcing you into hard labor. You're probably busy with more important things."

"That is an unnecessary concern. As a knight of justice, I help people with the satisfactions of their smiles, not by being forced into my duty."

"Still..."

"I don't mind. This is something I will not ignore. Also I would like to welcome you into Kawakami since you arrived recently. Like when Yamato did the same for me. Pass the torch you can say."_**  
**_

"How kind of you... ...!" Hakai turns his face fastly.

"What's wrong?"

"My bushido sense tell me that there is trouble amok in this direction."

"Really!?"

"Yes, but unfortunately I'm preoccupied for the moment... Christiane-chan, can you..."

"Very well," Chris heads to the determined area.

"Now Hare-chan. ...?"

"*Stare*"

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing~" Koyuki likes how he handle that situation.

_'Only a hunch. Not really a lie... No need to trouble the princess,'_ "Shall we continue?"

*Grumble**Grumble*

"Nnnn..."

"?"

"I'm hungry~" she starts producing a tinnitus imitation as a source of whining like a child.

"...Okay. Detour to eat something. My treat."

"...!" Koyuki gets off him. "C'mon, let's go!" she yank his arm nonhestitantly into a local store. A waitress comes by to take their orders. "Do they have marshmallows here? I forgot to bring some."

"Shouldn't you know that from dragging here? The menu doesn't say there are any."

"Aww..."

"Why not get a parfait instead? I hear they're good."

"Okay~"

"Nothing wrong with getting sweets to fill your appetite. People says otherwise! I'm getting Wagashi," he whispers something to the server.

"Hmm?"

"I don't trust people on certain subjects. Most critics don't know nothing when it comes to food and reading reviews. So your going to be my test taster snow buddy."

"Snow buddy?"

"Yeah, we both have whitish hair right? Do you know what that means?"

"...?"

"This is tale my guardian use to tell me. People born with white hair are grown from out of the snowy ground in the middle of who knows where. One ripped and ready to go, a gray bird snatches the new-born up. The baby is very cold from the freezing temperature so it needs a place to warm up. The bird then places the infant close to an edge of a volcano. Nice and toasty. Some fall off and die... Those of which survive, one of two birds comes for the baby. A white stork or a black stork. These birds determine one's fate. If the white stork picks you up, you'll be sent off to a lovely life of joy and comfort. ...But if the black stork snatches you, you'll end up in a life of pain and misery. The delivery takes place at midnight. Then at that time the bird cast magic to make up the genetic code of ...your parents before dropping you off to your new home. Some say it's just a legend or fairy tale. To me... well I've prefer to think of it that way. Since we both come from the same snow and fate. That naturally makes us snow buddies. Do you understand now?"

"Yeah, that makes alot of sense."

"Obviously."

The waitress comes back with their so-called meals. A glass parfait with fresh-cut strawberries, blueberries, and nectarines on the bottom. Rich cream vanilla in the middle, added with granola and topped off with other accessories. The wagashi, steamed wrapped rice enclosing a ball of ice cream, the insides are filled with sweetened bean paste, and asked decoration to look like a white rabbit. They each take a bite.

"Mmm, delicious~"

"Same. I'm pretending this rabbit is you when I eat it. Tastes sweet~"

"Ooo, can I have a bite then?"

"Sure, but head is all mine."

"Here have some! Open wide!" Koyuki surprisingly launches her spoon into Hakai's mouth.

"...! *Gulp*"

"How was it?"

"...Good. Sweet luckily since I have a really hard time eating things that are cold... *Shudder* *Shudder*"

She laughs at his shivering.

_'Analysis confirmed. Her skills as a martial artist is solely specialized by the strength of her legs like my arms. From the way she moves, I can tell she knows the art of Taeknowdo. Fighters that rely on one speciality can be a real joker in the future. Good or bad? Time will tell.'_

"What are you staring so focus like on?"

"Your legs."

"Ahaha... pervert! Hakai is a pervert!" Koyuki playfully chants.

"Wh-What...!? No! What I mean is-"

*Ring* *Ring* *Ring*

Music of some eerie metal music group emits around Koyuki.

"Yay! I love this song!"

"Um... Hare-chan, where is that music coming from."

"My phone."

"..."

"What's wrong?"

"Can I please see your phone?" _' I have a theory.'_

"Ok! And wait till the song is over," she throws the phone over with him catching it. Once finished, presses the redial button.

"Hello there..."

"..!" the other end gasped out of the sudden voice not being the owner of the phone. Then a male voice calmly began to speak. "Who is this?"

"Who am I... Who am I...? Oh, right! I'm some creature with two eyes, nose, mouth, ears, and hair on top of my head. The living entity can classify me as a human, but... I'm not entirely sure. By the sound of my voice, you can tell my gender is-"

"That isn't what I meant. Anyway, do you see anywhere a lost white hair girl with pink eyes? Named Sakakibara Koyuki. She goes by Yuki. Possibility chasing a butterfly."

"No, sorry. The only person I'm with is a girl with white hair and pink eyes, except I call her by a different name. She is looking for some person who got himself lost. So, it couldn't possibily the same person. Good bye, I wish you best on finding this Yuki of yours."

"Hold it! Please!" he uttered a yelp before he decided to hang up. "That is Yuki!"

"Hmm, I don't know about that. The who lost who is stopping me from deciding not to press the hang up button. Unless you were the one who got lost," Hakai smirked teasing the other end.

"I didn't get-"

"Good bye."

"OK! I'm the one who got lost!" he forcibly admitted.

"Always good to admit your mistakes. So, lost child, why didn't you call her before now?"

"My battery ran out from looking at pure unadulterated pictures on my phone."

"I see."

"Now can you tell me where Yuki is?"

"About that. Right now, she is tied up"

"What!?"

"I've giving her a taste of something sweet and creamy. I think she even wants more."

"..."

"...Hello?"

"You...!" his voice trembles in anger. "Give Yuki back!"

"If you want to see her again, go to the middle of the Nakamise Shopping District to the left of the store Nakayoshi."

"I'll be there!" he hangs up.

_'He sounded mad. ...Could it be I led him to another interpretation?' _"Hey, Hare-chan, good news, I've found your lost child. He is on his way here."

"Yay! Jun is coming!" Koyuki raises her hands in the air.

"I'll be leaving now. The last time I gave away my location. I ended up being chased by a pair of girls," Hakai puts money on the table enough for the dishes and a tip.

"Uehh... Hakai is abandoning me. You're a meanie," she gloomily groaned.

"Don't be like that. Let the unchangeable fate take flight on determining our next meeting. I've put my number in your phone just in case," throws the phone back to her. "You can have what is left of my Wagashi. Bye."

"Bye, bye!" Koyuki waves as he walks away.

_'...She is the first person I met in this world that I don't any envy for.'_

* * *

Now lounging time away at his own leisure. Walking for whatever fun he should have next and sees Yamato and other people heading straight to the direction of the movie theater in the modernized neighborhood. Behind from a safe distance is a light blue haired girl.

_'Isn't that Miyako?'_

"Hm... That's good, Yamato isn't on a date being surrounded by others. Better follow a little longer just to be sure before heading back. Yamato is mine and mine alone," Miyako said to herself before walking closer in their direction.

"Watch where you're going!?" yelled a black-haired adult so pale he would pass off as a mime.

"Huh?"

"You just knocked Maro to the ground with your shoulder. Maro demands an apology for your reckless carelessness."

Hakai hadn't been watching where he going.

"My bad. I apologize deeply..."

"Don't let it happen again," the man moves on.

"... that I had to bother speaking with some clown trash," he spoke out. The guy did not hear that comment so continued on his way. "What's this?" picking up a small leather bag. "A wallet... made in an ugly deluxe fashion. What a waste."

"So you're the culprit!"

"Whoa!"

The silver white hair had just manage to dodge a punch by a new face. He has tanned skin with short spiky black hair matching his eyes.

"What was that for? You don't just hit random people in a place like this. This isn't the hoods."

"I can to a thief. The way you sounding so innocently coy is annoying. Reminds me of a dorm mate I live with!"

Swings a kick and plans to hit with a straight punch. Hakai avoids the kick and parries the punch. Not seeing any other way puts his hand together ready to use an elbow strike.

"Sok...!"

"Okay, okay. That will be enough," a shoulder length, gray-haired, middle age man with a goatee blocks his attack. His gray eyes stare at him.

"Pops, what are you doing? If you wanted to help then you should've attack his back," said the teen.

"He isn't the culprit, Tadakatsu"

"What? How can you be so certain?"

"I saw the whole scene. He bumped into Maro-sensei accidentally. His hands never made a swipe. The wallet that fell was a coincidence."

"Is that right? Sorry for the misunderstanding."

"It wasn't a big deal. Let's pretend this incident never happened," said Hakai. _'What really bothered me was that man. I can barely tell his skill level apart. His concealment is good as mine.' _"I'm Taira Hakai by the way. Mind telling me yours."

"Minamoto Tadakatsu."

"I'm Usami Kyojin," he introduced.

"So are you two doing some case or something?" asked Hakai.

"Since you ask. We are looking for a crafty wallet snatcher. Our leads say he hangs around this area."

"Hey, Pops, should you really discuss that with some stranger?" questioned Tadakatsu.

"He deserves an explanation for your attack. Be sure to think rationally next time. I know you still have great potential."

"Right..."

"Aww, is Minamoto-chan going to blush?" chided Hakai.

"Shut up!"

"Might as well return this wallet. Ha!" He throws the wallet in a knuckleball pinch.

"How do you know that will actually re-"

A noble screech is heard from far away.

"Does that answer your question?" _'The power of bad luck!'_

"..."

"Look over there!" he points his finger yonder.

"Hey you stop! Surrender at once wallet thief!" Chris' shouts to a running around thief is heard from distance.

"Seems like case is going to be solved by an amateur. Please tell Christiane-chan nice work for me," Hakai leaves.

Kyojin sighed. "Let's give her some help, Tadakatsu. This student won't catch a thief by playing straight."

"Hold on, Pops."

"What is it? Want to go to a soapland after this?"

"Hell no! I heard from the employees there was a strange type of job handed out."

"Many jobs we take are strange."

"..."

"So you did overhear that."

"Is it true?"

"Yeah, about the disappearance of people. Though some say they're eaten whole by some cannibalistic monster."

"Cannibalistic monster? Are you sure it's not one of those exaggerated Kawakami Momoyo rumors?"

"Maybe, but its being left to your underclassman."

"Oh, him..."

* * *

Flashback*

Homeroom in Sutahonrui Elementary School Class 1-1. An ordinary classroom. Students in navy blue sailor uniforms chat among themselves enjoying the comfort of school. However there is one student who is not on the same page.

"Isn't that the new student?"

"Yes. Came to our class today?"

"We don't even know a name to address our classmate. Our teacher never gave out his name."

"Why don't we ask ourselves?"

"I tried that but... just ignores me and everyone and just reads some books."

"Maybe it thinks it's too good for us."

"It?"

"Yeah, doesn't deserve to be address anything better."

"Hehehe, you're right! That book-worm!"

"I want to teach that thing a lesson after class. Who's in!?"

"Just a lost cause!"

Believing that not a word was heard continued talking smack.

_'Me a lost cause? You got that backwards. You all can just die for all I care! ...No one interesting here.'_

Even focusing on reading couldn't block out the several chatters around the classroom. Especially when there is an impasse on an unfamiliar word never known to him. Takes out a dictionary.

"I'm going to go talk to him and see what happens. Hello there," a dark bronze haired girl emerged out of nowhere walking up to him.

"..." the white silver-haired boy doesn't respond.

"I'm a new student starting tomorrow and wanted to explore the area. This school is said to be one the best around and free for people like us."

"..."

"Oh, that word means when two or more things oppose to another."

"..."

"That's the word you were looking for. Contradiction. You must love detective novels. Am I right?" She holds out her book Crime and Punishment.

"..."

"Really mature for our age. Oh, I forgot my name is-"

"Please... stop... talking..."

"...Okay. But I consider this a step forward. Since I got you to talk. Fu..."

"...!"

She walks away satisfied. Then...

*KABOOM*

A large explosion shakes the school. An announcement is broadcast warning intruders have infiltrated the grounds. Emergency protocol is greatly advised. Advise meaning suggest. In other words every man for himself. Panic erupted when students pushed to get out. Until remained two students. One the bronze hair girl who waited for the others to leave looked back at the boy. Seconds of no motion understands he will not go until she left. Doing so he walked away into the hallway. The classroom looks normal but outside is metal enforced and barricade to prevent The Wanders from trashing the school. The Wanders are people who gang up and do what they want. Motives or just wanting to have fun.

"Good news is that its early dismissal," he hummed walking to the exit.

"Another one!" shouted a voice bringing more people.

"...So little kids are unfortunately involved in this as well."

"A majority of us are. Newcomers supported by our seniors. Destroy and kidnap student is our first step."

"They promised you power exchange."

"Why do you sound so calm knowing this?"

"Above is my trap."

A roll of metal pipes fall over knocking them unconscious. Then dials his phone.

"Hi, Hakai, let me guess The Wanders strike again. Your classmates are idiots. I'll get you in a new school. This one should be wanderish free. And more interesting."

"Okay, Hikari."

"Did you even try to fight them?"

"Why should I? There is no reason. Why don't you?"

"Good point. Except I'm not motivated to-"

"This raid is headed by a majority group of children and some are knocked unconscious."

"I'll be right there! Christmas has come early~" Hikari hangs up.

Hakai heard very light footsteps. "...! Who's there?" _'These are of no novice...'_

A kid wearing a blood soaked uniform that looked like it was ripped from another and a purple demon mask that resembles a skeleton fox.

"...What path will you take?" spoken in a feminine tone.

"What?"

"Which world is the one that you seek?"

"..."

"Will you fall or rise? ...Haven't decided it seems..."

"Who are you?"

"Your judge..."

A flash of light emits, then vanishes the kid.

* * *

_'...!? Oh, must have dozed off a second there and reminisced about my first day in school. Gemini...'_

Looking around at the night sky. Leaning off a light post. A task from MHOEB01 was given. The text enforced a stake out around a perimeter to people near the area. This job is basically to play scout and perform recon for most. Others is a chance for a big reward. To hunt down a renegade from her unit. A traitor is a rare occurence in the orginization so there is a big reward to whoever manages to bring the body forward, can raise depending on the significance of the rank. This low one is 100,000 MH points, credits into yen times two. Easy money for little effort. Any member is free to participate. Those in the special unit can claim a limited area where no others can cross. Hakai had picked out a territory with the most sight. Out the distance can see Kawakami Shinmachi. A heavy industrial district to the east of Kawakami. An area consumed in white smoke and foul air with all the factories present there. Some rumors flew by in the chat room saying suspicious actions are taking place in the recreational facility being built there, but the leaders informed that stuff had nothing to do with the organizations goal nor is it a threat.

_'Good thing this location is quiet and peaceful.'_

The wind picks up.

_'Ahh, the soothering breeze is just what I needed. I can feel my mind drifting into a state of calmness.'_

"Fuhahaha!" a roar of laughter broke the state of peacefulness in this desolated area.

Hakai turns toward the direction of that familiar laugh. Hearing the sound of rolling wheels along the trail path. His gaze sees a short gray-haired boy with a cross-shaped on his forehead riding on a ricksaw being pulled by a short dark blond-haired maid with amber eyes. Following right behind the ricksaw are two more maids that create an isosceles traingle formation with the one pulling the vehicle. One has spiky long, twin tail blond hair and turquoise eyes. The other has short spiky black hair and teal eyes. He notes the maids were the same color shade uniform as those Kuki butlers at Nanahama. Except these three have skill.

"..."

"Standing on top straight up in the night sky is what a ruler like me does!" said the boisterous grey hair.

"Yes, you're a ruler among rulers, Hideo-sama!" complemented the dark blond.

Hideo's amber eyes see the leaning bystander.

"Commoner, engrave this sight of glory into your eyes!"

_'...Commoner... interesting...' _Hakai smirked and spoke out... "Hey, who exactly are you?"

"Hm? Azumi stop the car!"

The dark blond maid did as ordered and unable to ignore from the words of that set of words and points at himself all highly.

"..."

"Listen well, commoner. I'm Kuki Hideo, a hero born to rule others! I will eventually unite the world! Remember this moment as the best in your life!"

_'A hero...? ...Born to rule others, eh? Kuki... the same as Ageha.' _"Are you calling yourself a king?"

"Of course one day! Though I'm already one in my own right."

"You seem like you be pretty fun. How about we play a... friendly game. Your maids should join in as well. If not consider this a challenge you ran away from. No big deal~"

"Oh, if you put it like that then I suppose there is no choice. I won't back away from a challenge. I shall humor you and accept. One such as I should tolerate a commoner's request once in a while, especially one such in poverty," his eyes direct down at his bare feet.

_'My ordered shoes are being dropped off at this time to the temple.'_

"Azumi, Stacy, Lee. We will play his game!"

"Understood!" Azumi replied and in her normal tone voice. _'Well, I guess that's fine. Maybe even be the perfect opportunity we want. But could this kid be a part of them?'_

"Does this game have any rock in it?" the blond asked.

"Stacy, Hideo-sama has ordered us to play, it doesn't matter whether it's to your preference," the black-haired maid dully pointed out.

"Come on, Lee. I know that. I was just asking."

All three maids had accepted as well to their master's orders. Hakai speaks up.

"At least before accepting you should've ask the name of the game or the rules, Kuki-chan."

Azumi scowls at him for his casual lack of respect of addressing her master, but Hideo doesn't pay heed to something that low of an offense.

"I remember my friend saying the exact same thing."

"The name of this game is fit for a ruler. Called the King's game. My version."

The blond pair raise their eyebrows while the other two did not have an awareness to the game.

"Don't worry. We're just playing a safe version since two of us are minors," Hakai clarified.

"The King's game... Amusing. Continue. I shall allow you to state out the rules now!"

_'...What a treat he is... hehehe...'_ "Well, your majesty, the rules are simple and easy to understand. First chopsticks," he takes five chopsticks from his pocket.

"Why do you even have chopsticks on you? inquired Azumi.

"Um... How do I put it...? Chopsticks have several uses."

"He does have a point," Lee supported him on that statement.

"Glad to have someone who understands. ...I'll save you for last," he smiled leaving the maids wondering. "Now where was I...? ...Right, each player will select one out of my hand, concealing the other end of a red number from one to four. The fifth stick has a crown print and the one who pulls it will be king for the round. That person can give an order to a number within sane boundaries. You aren't allowed to forfeit on your first time. Now everyone please grab one of my sticks. The remaining one will be mine."

"I'll forgive you for ordering me around," Hideo takes one as the rest follow.

"Now please tell me what numbers you got."

"Number one. Only natural I get this one as an alternate to the king stick."

"Two," said Lee.

"Three," said Stacy.

"F- Wait a minute! This game never had a rule on giving out our numbers!" Azumi blurted out.

Hakai laughs. "Your right. But I never said that was a rule at all. I said please tell me as a request not as a rule. I just wanted to see if you all be so kindly to tell me as a kind gesture. Never did I expect for this generousity from my opponents. Thank you so very much~"

"Oh, I see...'' _'That's complete and utter nonsense.'_

"The one remaining is mine, so that makes me the king.''

"Well played commoner. You're king for this round. Must be a blessing. Savor it," said Hideo.

_'...Hmm, should I go for Hideo this round? No that isn't necessary. Instead I should show him how this can be played before I get him. That leaves the maids. Which one should I go for? ...Ooo I know..._"As king...! I order number four to kiss number three~"

"What!?" gasped Azumi and Stacy.

"Call it foresight or whatever. Some feeling... you have some history together in a life and death situation. To see you rekindle that bond with a touch on the lips would fire my insides up~"

The three and four holders are disgusted at his misunderstanding of their relationship and his order choice along with the words spoken to justify it.

"Hideo-sama..." Azumi spoke lovie in a sad tone.

"Fret not Azumi. I shall close my eyes so my adolescent heart doesn't get tainted at such a situation," said Hideo, as he closed his eyes.

"Your kindness means no bounds." _'Good now with Hideo-sama's eyes close, I will silently beat this kid into submission.'_

"..." Stacy understood what she was thinking and agreed to that plan except...

"Mmm!?"

"Mmm!"

"The king's orders... are absolute," said Hakai, in a silently light seductive tone as he pulled quickly pulled Azumi into Stacy head first to complete the order while Lee had a faint blush caught off guard.

"Fuck!" Stacy enraged.

"Please don't be mad, Stacy-chan. I just wanted to spare you the suspense of having butterflies in your stomach. Not like you two planned to get out of it in some way. Right...?" beamed Hakai, showing deliberatly knowing their original intention.

"...!" both auras looked like they were going to kill him at their charge toward him.

"Okay, Kuki-chan, you can open your eyes now."

"Very well," as he open his eyes."

Azumi had to abort and return to her lovie self while Stacy stop having to follow her example. Their anger would have to stay bottled up.

"Now lets resume." _'My bad luck make me king again!'_

The chopsticks recollected. They pull them out. Hakai looks at his.

"Fuhahahaha, the rightful king is me!"

_'What? I wasn't picked. Does that mean the stunt I pulled drain all my remaining bad luck. That means...! The reversal effect is about to take place! No matter there is a good chance he won't get my num-'_

"Commoner, you think you are safe, don't you? I'll prove your wrong. This is the power of the chosen! A king! Azumi, Stacy, Lee, show me your numbers!"

Knowing his intention and their master's orders. They revealed their numbers. Azumi had a two, Stacy with three, and Lee revealed a four.

"...!" realizing he knows his number questions whether it was a good idea he was facing a unified group that is bias in a game of chance.

"Now as king I order number one to take part in a version of trial and error."

"...?"

"That means if you can't complete my order you must perform another except by another. Azumi will give out an order and if you fail that Stacy will, then Lee, and back to me in a continuous cycle. Think twice before doing something to my loyal subjects."

Behind Hideo, he sees the blonds sinister smirking on their idea order when their turn comes.

"Alright... bring it!"

"That's the spirit! Here is something that won't be easy. You must perform something that can amaze me. I'll give you one minute to think it over."

_'An entertainment that can amaze him. ...For a rich kid can't be easy. Not easy indeed. At least, I'll be able to tell if I manage to impress him by his facial expression in case he denies it. Oh well, here goes nothing...' _"Would his graceness mind if I'm allowed to have a lovely assistant?"

"I will allow it."

_'After pissing off those to there is only one I can turn to...' _"Lee-chan, I choose you."

Lee walks over to his side. "What would you like for me to do?"

_'Depends... most men would consider stripping a women in the flesh naked an amazing trick, but... Hideo doesn't seem to be that kind of man. Akira, don't let me down!' _"Ladies and gentleman, I will now present you a magic trick for your entertainment. One... two... three...!" Hakai removes his jacket and swings it vertically over Lee for a quick second. All that remains is a separated head. An imitation of Akira's trick. "Presto! What do you think?"

"Yes. This has amazed my eyes. You pass!" Hideo honestly admitted.

"Say, are you sure you didn't kill her?" Stacy looked at the decapitated head.

"What? ...!" Hakai worries seeing the color has vanished for her face. "Did I mess up on the trick or something!? I murdered someone... What should I do? What should I do?"

"Hahahaha!"

"Is this some sort of joke to you!"

"Yes, fooled ya fucker! It's fine Lee."

With those words the colors return to her face.

"Ahem. How was it?" Lee asked for a comment.

"Rock! Better than the usual playing dead. Except that color drain was a new one. How did you do that?"

"To be honest... I thought I had actually die. Maybe that's how I did it. Excuse me can you return my body?"

"Mm... I don't know. I'm having seconds thought now..." said Hakai.

"..."

"Fine, I'm not one to hold a grudge," he flips his jacket over her and reappears her body.

"Thank you."

"Hey, Lee, why don't you tell him one of your special jokes," chuckled Stacy.

"No thank you," he puts his hand over her mouth. _'Those two made me think I murdered someone... Hideo will have to take a number. Time to get serious! May that misfortune give me enough bad luck to show them all up. Time for the next round to begin!_

"Ok, I understand. Thank you very much," Azumi hangs up on her phone. "Hideo-sama the assailant has been dealt with."

_'Seems like that was the case. They stayed here to set up a stake out. Like my job now. So that's why there are so many presences surrounding this area.'_

"Perfect. Now with that taken care of time for us to go to our next destination. This was a great way to kill time commoner. May our paths cross again if your lucky," Hideo gets on his rickshaw. "Let's go Azumi!"

"Yes sir!" Azumi pulls the cart and takes a short glare at Hakai. _'That boy...! If I ever get the chance to see him again I'm going to cut off his balls and shove them up his ass!'_

Hideo and the maids take off along with surrounding presences.

"And then there was one... hm"

*BUZZ*

_'A text. The mission's over. He has been caught. Oh well there is always a next time. ...It's getting pretty late. I should head back. Tomorrow is my first day of school and already I've met so many interesting people. I can also talk to others for an extensive amount of time. ...Before a new start... Tesshin like Hikari saying that stuff. Before a new start you shouldn't make the past bite you. Tomorrow school. My main mission_ _will finally begin...'_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Destined Conformations**

April 27th

An unclear mist covers the unknown area entirely preventing a clear sight. A shadowy figure shows itself from a distance.

"You are who you believe to be..." a low quiet manner voice speaking inside the mist.

"..."

"Lies cannot hurt you. Only the truth can truly harm you."

"..."

"That is why you are you."

"..."

"You only have one straight path to follow. Take it and see through it till the end!"

"..."

"Embrace yourself and be prepared for the absolute worse...! Enjoy to your heart's pleasure! HAHAHAHAHA...!''

"Senpai..."

The murkiness starts to fade away. A pair of eyes begin to open.

* * *

Kawakami Temple. Hakai is sleeping like a log in his futon.

"Hakai! Hakai! Time to go! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" Kazuko bawled out, shaking him with no sign of success.

"Hey, what's taking so long?" Momoyo enters the room.

"Wah, Onee-sama!" she clings on her body. "No matter how much I shake him, he won't wake up."

"Don't sweat it Wanko. I'll take care of this. Close your eyes. Some things need an older women's touch. Hakai~ Hakai~" speaking in a soft gentle voice. "T-I-M-E to wake up," sliding her hand across his cheek. "Better hurry up before you're late," she slowly blows in his ear.

"..." Hakai shows no sign of improvement.

"Did it work?" Kazuko asked, having her eyes still closed.

"No..." frowned Momoyo. "Well, I tried to be the nice senpai. Open your eyes, Wanko. I'm going to use the Kawakami-ryu Yuki Daruma. Once he is completely frozen, you'll drag him like one of your tires at your fastest speed. When we reach the river, stop while he gets sent off into the river. If that doesn't work, there are more things I like to try fixing that unconscious taste of his," grinning cheerfully.

"I'm up! I'm up! Hakai panically gets out of the futon.

"Darn it..."

"Ha... ha... ha..." _'Another nightmare... Every time I sleep. They're starting to cause more distress lately. But I care not. Pain towards me becomes my own joy...' _

"Wow! You got up pretty fast!" exclaimed Kazuko.

"My body woke me up fast. That's all. What about you two?"

"Don't you remember that we do daily training?"

"Oh, right. Forgot."

"Why not give it a try? Should do you some real good."

"That sounds too tiresome. I'll pass."

"Hakai," called Momoyo. "I left your school uniform on your desk. Lets go and head out soon."

On the plain wooden desk is a white uniform with dark blue dashes on the collar, cuffs, front pocket linings, and navy blue jeans. Next to them were his ordered silver leather shoes with thick red soles.

"Nnn... suspicious..."

"What's wrong?"

"The fact that you're acting like a good senpai is too suspicious. Almost scary. What game are you playing at!? It's time to fess up! This case is nearly solved!"

"That's mean. Can't your beautiful senpai help out for no reason? Do you really think that little of me?"

"Huh, didn't Gramps put us in charge of him and escort him to school?" asked Kazuko.

"I knew it!" he yelled, suspecting along those lines.

"Wanko..." Momoyo pulled her ear. "That was a secret from the old man."

"S-Sorry, it slipped out," yelped Kazuko.

"Since the cat is out of the bag..." showed disdain. "Don't cause any trouble for us. You have five minutes to get ready."

"Sure," yawned Hakai

"Never make a girl wait for you. Heh, I just gave you a life lesson as your upperclassman."

The Kawakami sisters exit the room.

* * *

Nine students walk on the Tama Bridge to school.

"You should know the rest," Momoyo finished summarizing the morning.

"Hehe, Momo-senpai's charm had no affect on him," laughed Gakuto. "Guwah!" punched a second later by an indirect air punch.

"...Is this really necessary? It's alright. I can handle walking on my own. I appreciate the kindness you two are displaying. I don't want to be a bother to the both of you... Please..." he said sweetly in this situation.

"That's not happening. You brought this on yourself," responded Momoyo.

"Aww..."

Hakai had tried to skip school after getting dressed along with his jacket in case he got caught so he can play it off. Except a major miscalculation was made. The letter Tesshin received from Hikari foretold the attempt of playing hookie before he even made the first move. Explaining his moves so extremely descriptive that it can scare most people by its accuracy.

"Causing this much trouble for us after being warned. Leaving you to yourself spells trouble," added Kazuko. "For punishment I'm taking the lunch meat the monks prepared for you."

"That's just fine. I swore to myself to never eat animal flesh again. And who needs that messy red fat when I have my imported delivery candy. Taste the rainbow!" he quoted the last part in English. "So... are you sure you can't let me go? Please~"

"No! We're left responsible for you. What did Gramps say he do next?"

"..."

"Next the old man said was that Hakai will try to escape when the chance arrives. If on a bridge, he'll jump off. Make sure not to be near the edge," informed Momoyo.

_'Darn... What else did Hikari write in that cursed letter. I'll have to find out later.'_

To make sure both his arms got restrained. Momoyo and Kazuko detained him by wrapping an arm around on each one. Walking side by side.

"Yeah, you got a point," admitted Hakai. "But this is embarrassing..." his cheeks turn rosy while his heart beats faster. "Every boy and even some girls that are passing by us are giving me cold fixated eyes." _'Which excites me a lot... But...'_ "What I don't understand is why they are giving me those glares. Why Shimazu-chan!?" asking one of the glare culprits.

Gakuto looks at him annoyed at his asinine question. "It's because you got two girls sandwiching you! That would make any man jealous!"

"How can anyone become envy from this? It feels like I'm being escorted to the execution site. And my left arm has lost circulation thanks to the upperclassman's large cleavage. Luckily my right is safe thanks to Kazuko-chan's flat- Ouch! What was that for Kazuko-chan?""

"Grr!" growled Kazuko.

"What's wrong...? I'm only stating a fact."

"...I'll show you! I can cut off your circulation too! Because one day my chest is going to be the size of melons," she tightens her grip around his arm.

"How unrealistic. That dream is im- Ah! You might break me before it falls asleep... Please stop! Stop~ Stop~" he pleaded for her to loosen his right arm.

"Ehehe," Kazuko enjoys paying him back for all he's done to her these past few days.

"This is a justified punishment, Taira-dono. It was a wrong act to skip your new temple school," admonished Chris.

"Yes, your right, Christiane-chan," agreed Hakai. "But school... I end up having a disaster when I enter a school for every new grade level. First grade, a bunch of people vandalize the school. Second grade, a kanchō war erupted for an entire week. Third... Well... it gets worse from there," he said in a dreary tone.

"You must have had it tough. I had my share of problems."

_'I find that unlikely.'_

"Even so, you need to use your bushido spirit and thrust forward. Think about the sacred samurai grounds and the culture behind it. Especially think about the savor of inari!"

"...I'll try to motivate myself. Thank you for the effort."

"You're welcome."

"For the record, I was planning going to school later in the day."

"That wasn't a good idea. Corporal punishment is allowed in Kawakami Academy. Our teacher would have punish you severely," Takuya pointed out.

"It's not exactly definite that Hakai will end up in our class, Moro. He needs to pick up his class schedule at the front office," Yamato mentioned.

"I know, but we seem to get the unique ones," he whispered halfway.

"Good point. Hakai, what year are you going to start as?"

"I know. I'm going to become a second year. That is in building B of the school. I've already memorized the layout including where the front office is at to get my schedule. So no one needs to trouble themselves showing me the way. The way to a start of misfortune..."

"Cheer up, Hakai!" Shouichi slapped his back. "The academy is a blast! Never a dull moment as long as you don't make it into one. Huh?"

"What's wrong?"

"I just notice that the jacket you wear has a picture of a butterfly on your back. Pretty cool!"

"Thank you, it's my butterfly emblem or... most people refer it as a stigma."

"A stigma is right. Butterflies are frail and weak. Not manly at all. Only good for pure protein. Get one with a bull next time," said Gakuto.

"Sorry, I'm no Musashibō Benkei. A bull represents physical strength and power. That doesn't match a someone like me. I see myself as a winged creature. A raven."

"A raven? Sounds like your guardian didn't do a good job raising you making you think like that."

"I agree. You're right about that. Though she did say something to me that even I remember this day. ...No matter who you are or what you become, if you stay true to your past and present, a desired future will carve its path towards you... Hmm, I sort of forgotten the rest."

"Those words spoken sound like they are from someone who is great as Yamatomaru," gasped Chris.

_'I don't think she would understand... even if I tried to explain the amorality of those words..'_

"In other words be honest. Right, bro," Momoyo turned to Yamato.

"That's what I came up with, Nee-san," answered Yamato.

_'So it's true they have a brother sister relationship. As for their answer, they basically thought like me at first. When you process it enough times from your experiences, another interpretation comes forth like the word dark.' _"...Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to conserve what's left in my energy by not talking, Kazuko-chan's hold is starting to become... unbearable~" _'Though that isn't my only problem. I can feel Miyako-chan keenly staring behind me not saying a word. Why do I feel so restless with her? That day we must have thought about the same thing. If that's the case, then I must speak with her alone when I'm given the chance.'_

* * *

Front Office, Hakai enters by himself, others see no point of tailing him from this point on. Momoyo stated she already locked on his presence, and will notice when he makes a break, stopping him before giving out a huge penalty. He sees no one in site.

"Hi, isn't it nice for us to meet again, Taira-senpai?" the chibi said, popping out.

"Yagyū-chan, what are you doing here?"

"I personally volunteered to be the one to hand over your schedule," Akira holds up the white list.

"Oh, thanks," he reaches for the schedule.

"Not so fast," pulls the paper back.

"Huh?"

"First, there are things you need to know before taking on this school. MHOEC01 wanted me to tell you about the school privately of course if you haven't notice the absence of staff here.."

"Ok, go ahead."

"Before that," Akira suddenly holds his hands together and grasped them around his neck like a hula hoop. Puts his eyes closely align to his, giving a supercilious stare. "The next time you imitate one of my tricks. Don't do it so amateurishly, leaving your traces behind. The hole you made still remains only having the night to camouflage the scene at the time."

"R-Right, I'm sorry. Your magic tricks are just useful."

"It's ok, hehe... after all you're an interesting case. My little toy..."

"Wh-What are you doing?"

"Just playing with a toy~"

* * *

Classroom 2-F.

A teacher with purplish red hair and red eyes arrives in the classroom. With her arrival, the room went to a complete silence.

"It's time for morning homeroom. Before we start, we have a new student joining us today."

The students murmur among themselves surprised at the announcement after just having Chris join recently except for those who already have an idea who this person is. The teacher cracks her whip to stop the muttering.

"Come on in."

"..."

No one enters...

"That's strange. I'll go check," she slides the door open.

"...!" the silver white-haired boy rammed the teacher to the ground. "Oh, um... sorry?"

"What is the meaning of this!? Why did you charge at me!?" yelled the teacher.

"I forgot how to open the door. I had a traumatizing experience getting my schedule moments ago..." _'...That deprive sadistic chibi detective is more dangerous than I could ever imagined. MHOEC01, I blame you for sending him on me. If I didn't accidentally headbutt him instead of staying frozen, I imagine he would have done more. Why is it that I wouldn't mind if he did more? Could it be that I have become like Hikari. No, no, absolutely not! The answer is obvious. I don't care as long as...' _

"Hey!"

"Huh?"

"When are you going to stop groping my chest and get off me!"

"Ah..." realizing what his subconscious was doing. "Sorry, teacher," he gets off immediately giving his hand to pull her up.

Taking the hand seeing his unintentional facial expression showing sincerity. "Ahem! Since this is your first day. I'll let you off with a warning. J-Just don't ever bring this up again!" she threateningly urged while flushed thinking about it.

"Understood... um..."

"Kojima Umeko."

"Nice to meet you, Umeko-sensei," turns to the students. "Hello, whippersnappers. My name is Taira Hakai. Please learn to tolerate me."

"Looks like Taira is going to be in our class," Miyako said, sounding unfavorable.

"Come on, Miyako. One more student isn't going to hurt," Yamato speaking to the desk next to him, turns his head behind to the person having his head laying on his desk.. "What do you think, Gen-san?"

"Why are you asking me, idiot?" Tadakatsu snapped. "I don't care."

"Ok, thank you for answering."

"The only reason I answered was for some peace."

"What do you think, Wanko?" turning back in front.

"Well, I don't mind since I have seniority over him like Kri," said Kazuko, confidently.

"That matters not, you're still Dog," Chris mentioned, across from her. "I'll make sure to help Taira-dono in any way I can."

"That's good to hear. ...He'll need someone to protect him, because he managed to get the majority of guys pissed for groping our teacher..." Yamato looks at the glaring student.

Hakai looks around. _'So this is Class 2-F. Akira said this class was full of problem children and was one of two special classes in this academy. I see familiar faces. I wonder what the others are thinking about?' _

The minds of other students...

_'Yes, score, another handsome boy! But... he is more in the cute factor than a hottie like Kazama-kun.' _

_'Go die! Go die! One for not being a sexy women to put in my imagination The other for living out phrase one of a fantasy of mine on my first day in this classroom!' _

_'A new student. I'll be sure to as be a good Onee-san as class representative.'_

_'Is it close to lunch yet? I'm hungry..'_

_'Great another guy who girls find appealing. This reality just got worse.'_

'*_Censored!*'_

End of the minds...

"All right, raise your hands if you got any questions," said Umeko. "I have business in the faculty room."

"Excuse me, if you don't mind, Umeko-sensei. I believe it's best that tell about myself to save some breath."

"Very well," she leaves the classroom.

"Fellow problem students, the first thing you should know about me is that I'm a hardcore badass delinquent that lived on the ocean. Don't let me poison you in my unholy ways," said in his usual gentle reserve tone that makes what he says unbelievable "My hobby is reading books and manga. Also visual novels, since they had the word novel on them. I had taken a chance with them and learned some have an interesting story plot. Even the ones with those naughty H-scenes. I play video games on the side. I prefer mystery, action, and horror genres. I have a taste for sweet and spicy food. If you know an extraordinary place, I promise you shall be rewarded in someway. Now, If you still have any questions. Feel free to ask, raise your hand, and state only your name and question. I have difficultly remembering add ons." _'Difficulty remembering the boring ones.' _"I'll try to remember them."

Hands are raised in curiosity for some in his unusual introduction. The first hand raised was a male student with short spiky brown hair and brown eyes having the appearance of a monkey.

"Fukumoto Ikurou."

"What is your question?"

"Are you interested in pictures? If you are, I have some that you might be interested in."

"...?"

"Don't mind the monkey, he'll poison you with his perverted nature. As expected from one of the disgusting trio," said a female student. She has shoulder length, curly light, brownish blond hair and amber eyes.

"You are...?"

"Ogasawara Chika."

"Chika-chan, you said disgusting trio, what exactly are they?"

"They are this class's three most disgusting bunch."

"Ah, similar to what people use to call me in school."

"Really," Ikurou interested hearing something to drag him down a peg.

"Yes, I was once known for being one of the Trois Royal, that means Royal Three in French."

"..."

"In eighth grade, the student body voted for the most... what did they call it, handsome, charismatic, and special people in the school. Didn't care about the results, but I was told that I got third. The other two were on a completely different level in my opinion. Both were prestigious heirs from their clans. First was a womanizer that was known as a sadistic prince. Second was a gynophobic that was known as a cold prince. People refer to me as a high-spirited prince."

"What do those two titles have in common?" asked Chika.

"Trios and trio both mean three."

From that moment on his popularity with the guys went more down then it already had been originally.

"Trois Royal is more similar to Elegante Quattro."

"Elegante Quattro?"

"That means Handsome Four. In name pretty much explains it. We're luckily to have two in our class. Kazama-kun, and Minamoto-kun," she glanced at them.

"I see. You raised your hand early, did you have a question for me?"

"Oh, right. Taira-kun. Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Hmm, by girlfriend I assume you mean the interpretation for one that has a strong emotion or that love one towards the other. My answer is no."

"That's good to hear! What's your type of girl."

"Why do you ask?" he wondered curiously.

"It's actually important information needed for the student body,'' she answered vaguely.

"Well, I never thought about it. But if I had to say, my type would be yandere."

The students widen their eyes in shock giving them such a answer.

"What makes you think that is your type?" asked Chika, a little turned off, along with other girls.

"Well... I never really experienced love with a girl. I don't think I'm capable. So the only way is to have the other half love me back extremely. If her feelings are strong enough to that length then maybe I'll be able to love her back. I wouldn't mind who. Perhaps not even with a man," he smiled solemnly.

The majority of the males take him for a clueless person when dealing with women and wouldn't target any. Which is to their liking, but some girls are seeing his innocence cute annoys them greatly. The fact of him possibly swinging that way scares a couple.

"Hey, you!" said curtly, a dark-skinned student with long blond hair and violet eyes. "I love you that I kill anyone who says otherwise. How about we go to a motel?''

"...? Your name?"

"Haguro is all you need to say over and over."

"...Sorry to say, but I don't feel anything from you. Your words sound untrue. I feel obvious corruption and ulterior motives. There's none of that emotion love or anything close. So I must decline." _'I felt a stronger emotion from Akira, being some form of love I'm not sure of... Only enough to have me frozen in my tracks!'_

"...Whatever!"

He isn't as clueless as they thought.

"Or maybe you said that as a joke. Hehe, you children are so mischievous. Are there anymore questions?"

Another hand raised. She has short pink hair with twin tails and pink eyes. Having the appearance of a loli.

"Amakasu Mayo."

"What is your question?"

"You said you are a delinquent, but you act like a good boy, Taira-chan. So tranquil and orderly. Are sure your not just pushing yourself down?"

"Not at all," he beamed. "Compared to this class of innocent scamps. I'm on a completely different level. "I'm a child by my age, but not when it comes to my mentality. I feel sorry for the class representative who has to put up with me. By the way who is the class representative?"

"That would be me..."

Hakai turns to others to clarify whether it was another joke or not. "I'm sorry. Please tolerate my unruly self."

"No! You're not a bad kid. I'll make sure you don't turn into one either."

"Sure, sure, Class Rep," he jested. Sees another hand. A black-eyed glasses wearing student with long black hair tied in a ponytail.

"Oogushi Suguru."

"What is your question?"

"You mentioned your fondness of manga, games, and visual novels. But that is just the shallow ends you speak of. What about anime, and collecting figures. What do you think about searching to the deeper ends?"

"All I have to say to that is... keep a good grasp in reality."

"What is wrong with you!?" Suguru hating his response as an otaku.

"My eyes taught me that truth. Learn to accept it. ...Yes, you...?"

Seeing the last one is a large student with short black hair and closed eyes who had waited patiently for his classmates to finish their questions.

"Kumagai Mitsuru."

"What is your question?"

"I have no question."

"Huh?"

"You said that you like sweets. I know a place that have high quality ones that I can recommend to you. They should be extraordinary."

"Really!? That sounds good. Tell me about them later. If they are what you say, I'll treat you to an all you can eat as a reward."

"Thank you, I won't hold back."

"Of course you won't. Feel free to go all out."

Students believe he is going to end up in dept one day.

"I'm back. Hm?" Umeko arrives to see the students having mixed facial expressions about their new student.

"Welcome back."

"...Taira, your seat will be behind Shiina," she points to Miyako not knowing they know each other.

"Okay. That's just fine, but first I have a question to my classmates. Which student here is a classroom master or your world might call it the class strongest?"

The students look at each other having never thought about who was the strongest among them. They start having a debate on the sudden topic.

"Who is our class strongest?"

"I'd say it is one of the girls."

"You mean Kawakami-san, Chris-san, and Shiina-san?"

"Yep."

"I agree."

"Didn't Wanko lose to Chris?"

"Yeah, so that eliminates her."

"Hey, one lost doesn't mean anything!"

"She does lose a lot."

"So true."

"You're right."

"I overheard Miyako-chan admitting she wasn't strong as Chris."

"So that means our strongest is Chris."

They all came to that same conclusion.

"Thank for the information." _'All of Akira's information is solid. He could probably pass as an informant like MHOEC01.'_ Hakai walks to her desk and gazes sharply at her.

"T-Taira-dono?" Chris uncomfortable about him being up in her face.

Hakai takes out a black dragon silver badge and slams it on her desk. "I challenge you to a duel... I want to fight you!"

"EHHH...!" the class goes at his duel request.

He had challenged Chris to a duel. It's a ritual in Kawakami Academy to declare your purpose to duel and place your badge on a desk. Both sides must agree.

"Wait! If Hakai is going to challenge someone, he should fight me!" shouted Kazuko.

"There, there, Wanko," Miyako patted her head. "This isn't something you should get in between.

"Haha, this is interesting!" excited Shouichi.

"Are you sure you want to do this? Chris is pretty strong," Yamato warned him.

"Yamato has a point. Your foot movement and posture tell me that you have no martial arts training. I ask you to consider carefully before making a rash decision."

Hakai smiles of their concern. "Thank you for worry for my well-being. It's a custom at my old school to challenge the strongest in the class. If you don't you'll be branded a coward and will be subjected to harassment. I notice this school is different, but I still am going through with this. Will you accept my challenge, Christiane-chan."

"...How can I not if you're so determined," she puts her badge on top of his. "I accept. Fufufu, this time it's my turn to welcome the new student."

"Then that settles that."

"Wait, you need-" Umeko was about to say.

"Permission from the faculty for a physical battle, right? I was informed about this by Tesshin in this operation. I went through the channels and had an appointment available around this time," he hands the teacher the note supporting his claim.

"I see. If you need to use the replica weapons in the classroom you may do so."

The teacher directs attention at the front, above the chalkboard are a set of weapons. Replicas are blunt and can cause searing pain inflicting non deadly damage to those it comes in contact with. They are close to the real thing.

"I'll be taking the replica saber from my fight with Dog," Chris is handed the weapon.

"Taira remember this, you are not allowed to touch the replicas unless I give permission or there will be consequences," Umeko lashes her whip on the floor.

"Good to know, as for my weapon..." _'I no longer have my main... any other weapon I choose from there would be pointless. My only option...' _Hakai takes out a weapon from his jacket. "I'll be using...!"

* * *

An announcement came through on the speakers informing of a duel taking place in the first schoolyard with both using weapons. The fighters are allowed whether or not to have spectators. They had no problems having an audience. In the process, the place becomes a mixed gathering of people wanting to watch the duel and some having other reasons. Selling, playing, and making some bets to make a quick yen. Momoyo arrives on the scene meeting with the family members who had gathered to watch their fight.

"I see..." Momoyo has been just explained by Yamato about the events leading to the duel. "He's quite the pessimistic one."

"Can you blame him?" said Takuya. "I can't really imagine him actually winning."

"Same. How are you feeling about this Capt?"

"Not good," Shouichi groaned. "Because Hakai mention out loud that he had a thirty percent winning when I was in the middle of taking bets people started placing their bets on Chris. I think I now understand what he meant by that negative times positive stuff on luck."

"Since you owe Hakai, you can't really afford any dept."

"Then I'll believe Hakai can win!" Shouichi vibrant.

"Speaking of dept how are you going with paying back-" Yamato started.

"Zzz..." Momoyo pretends to sleep.

Yamato seeing no point to discuss her loaning problem now drops it. "Who do you think is going to win, Miyako?"

"Mhm, don't care..." she said.

"Thought so... We're about to find out."

"But I wouldn't mind if either of them got hurt."

"..."

Hakai and Chris stand ready in the center with Tesshin, who is the judge in this event, and prepares to start the duel. "Come forward and introduce yourselves!"

"Class 2-F, Christiane Friedrich!"

"Class 2-F, Taira Hakai..."

Tesshin gave them permission to fight and will not intervene unless it's absolutely necessary. Both understand, and...

"Get ready... Fight!" he shouts the beginning for the two to start.

"Are you ready!?" Chris pulls out her rapier waiting for her opponent to get ready.

"Hm~" Hakai takes out his weapon from his left hand straight up, a custom titanium knife. The blade has been dulled down to be consider safe to use against an opponent. Its handle black and the horn-shaped scabbard gray with red skull and crossbones intact._ 'This is the start of the first phrase of my mission. MH wants me to collect the level rank of the people here in Kawakami City. And what place better than the academy referred to as a treasure chest of talent. Fighting the strongest in one of two special classes should help in my comparison. Maybe I'll remember the second phrase during finishing the first.' _ He playfully begins to play with his scabbard by hoping it up and down rhythmically like a paddle ball which puzzles Chris believing the duel has already started.

"The duel has alr-"

"I know." he then shifts the blade from its vertically position into a horizontal one, swinging the scabbard off to her direction as a projectile.

"...!" she easily deflected the scabbard back.

The trajectory of when the scabbard was released made it so the sheath ended up back at his outstretched right hand as planned. "How as that for a waker upper?" Hakai raises his knife in preparation for her turn.

"Good enough to remind myself this a duel for both sides. I should take you seriously as an opponent. Even if you're a novice. You deserve respect for your challenge. Thank you for the lesson. Now... let's begin!" Chris starts with a single thrust using her rapier.

"..." he dodges.

"Not bad."

"Dodging one attack doesn't deserve any praise. Maybe if I manage to win, then I wouldn't entirely mind. Please go on and keep attacking."

"As you wish! Ha!"

Chris keeps using several thrusts as Hakai continues to evade every attack. Still not letting up, and still failing to land a hit. Eventually she performs an attack close enough that he is unable to dodged, he parries the rapier using the edge of the knife and its point until he draws enough space between them to dodge again.

_'Her attack speed, power, and technique are all within my calculations. My detection skills haven't dulled at all. Just need to prologue this duel a bit longer...'_

Though all his evasions, back him closer and closer to the edge of the schoolyard, students back away not wanting to get hurt in the process. She pulls her weapon back, charging enough power to prevent it from being parried and is in a position where he can't dodge.

"Have you now! ...What!?"

"Not really."

Not only her attack was stopped, but trapped. Hakai had captured the blade inside the horn-shaped scabbard from his right hand. Keeps it firmly linked when she tried to unhook her weapon. Proceeded to motion his left for a swing to the neck. Before he could, Chris tried to land a sharp kick, only ending up with him pulling back his attack and uses the knife's spine to block. Turned the angle and momentum to switch their positions leaving her out near the edge. Begins a cycle. When she tries to attack, he just dodges until he can't leaving him to parry, then when he couldn't do both, uses the horn and reverts back to phrase one. Chris can't tell what he is thinking of performing a siege. The crowd shouts lambasted at the one causing the stale performance.

"Taira-dono. Is this some sort of joke to you?" Chris scowled. "If you have a sense of chivalry along with bushido, then you must discard it. You need not to worry about my concern. This is a battle of warriors. Take this seriously!"

_'So is this the extent of the top student in Class 2-F. I'm finished carefully analyzing her throughout the fight. And now is the time for this game to end.' _"As you wish!" Hakai dashes forward as does Chris.

Both perform a lunge with their weapons closing on each other.

"Hah!"

"You fought well."

"Which one is going to make the first strike?" asked Gakuto.

"Chris," answered Miyako.

At the end only one hit was made. Both stand motionless. The one who made the strike was Hakai. He had switched to using the hilt of the dirk landing a thump on her core. Chris is temporally paralysis from the blunt attack. Not wasting any time, now faces the hilt vertically up in the sky, and lands an upper hit on the base of her mandible. She falls unconscious.

"That's it! Winner Hakai!" declared Tesshin.

"Wow, that was one surprising battle! I'm sure glad that most people placed their bets on Chris. He sure is an interesting one," said Shouichi.

"Your luck is unfair, Capt," complained Gakuto. "I lost big. Miyako, you said Chris would land the first hit?"

"She would have if..." Miyako stared at the ground.

People start to notice alarmingly. Small fragments lay on the floor. The rapier that Chris held in her hand got shattered into pieces.

"When did that happen!?"

"Taira looked like he was only parrying her attacks, but actually he was using some weapon breaking technique. The weak thickness of the rapier made it more easier for him."

"Wow, your eyes are sharp as ever," compliment Takuya.

"Did you notice, Nee-san?" asked Yamato.

"Yeah, I saw through it after a while. That horn is also a reverse grinder. He must have given an exact estimate when the rapier would break. Even using the blade's point and edge that was dulled down is no simple task."

"So he was calculating and rational in his fight." _'I can see why he wants to face someone intelligently.' _

"He defeated Kri before I could. Next time it will be me who wins against her. And Hakai!" Kazuko filled with enthusiasm.

"Sounds fun. Go get him," encouraged Momoyo. "Though if you want a good fight. Unarmed wouldn't be a good idea. Hakai is only a anti weapon specialist as far as I can tell. Not an actual fighter. He wouldn't be a challenge for someone like me who uses fist."

_'What a perfect victory. Not a scratch on me.' _Hakai stared at his opponent.

She soon regains conscious having slight injuries. She is then escorted by Lu to the nurses office. Other students are told to head back to class. They begin to leave. Hakai decides to follow after Chris until he sees a familiar duo.

"Huh, why is everybody leaving?" wondered Yukie.

"The duel must be over. You took too long to go Mayucchi!" yelled Matsukaze.

"That is because I had a hard time deciding whether it was best for me to go or not. The Kazama Family might have been there, and are probably mad at me for leaving ahead of them without telling them first."

"You're being paranoid. I'm sure they are cool with it."

"But-"

"...! Look Mayucchi! It's the molester!"

"Hakai-san," gasped Yukie.

_'They go to school here too? What are the odds?' _Hakai waves to them. "Hello, Yukie-chan."

"H-Hello...!" she scowled. "Um..."

"Sorry, I'm in a hurry. Let's talk again later," he runs off.

"Wait- he left..."

"Don't worry. There is always next time. He did say let's talk again," reminded Matsukaze.

"You're right, Matsukaze. I want to tell him I did it. That I managed to make it in the Kazama Family. I now have friends..." Yukie gives a pleasant smile.

* * *

In the nurse office, Hakai arrives seeing Chris sitting on one of the resting beds.

"Hello, Christiane-chan. How are you feeling?"

"...I'm fine."

"I came here also to thank you for the duel. Been a while since I ever had a decent fight."

"My rapier broke... You waited for that in order to win."

"Correct. It's called Bukikirā, a weapon breaking way to fight against other weapons. This one time saved me from a venomous snake-"

"That was deceitful of you."

"? I wouldn't call it deceitful. More like in a calm manner calculating the way to my slim victory. For an honorable duel."

"You're wrong! There was no honor in that duel. A battle should be settled fair and square. You are nothing more than a coward."

"...I see. I'm not surprise you think that way. That is what you believe. Christiane-chan... let me tell you one thing, no matter what you say this was the best outcome I could wish for..."

Hakai exits the room. Heads to class with disappointed stares for the ones who lost on the bet. Some congratulated him on his win. Chris returns a minute later. The teacher asked if she was well, gives the ok.

* * *

Class continues. They hold a class survey this week determining what are their dreams for the future. An individual career guidance in May will occur based on what was written by students. Umeko mentions windows on the second floor of Building C was broken by someone last night. Calling this a rare incident for the school and ask them to tell if they know anything before leaving for break time. Hakai at least knows that it has nothing to do with the incident on his first day.

_'Some people have their creative ideas. Shouichi wants to be an adventurer. Gakuto wants to be Umeko's husband. Dreams, huh? I don't have any. Dreams are only illusions. I'll just put something random down.'_

Suguru insults Chika's dream of having a superficial husband that has a slim chance of actually existing, causing her to insult his anime characters. Chris stops their fighting and questions why Yamato was just sitting there and doing nothing. He tells her it happens all the time which she doesn't understand because in the end they were exchanging cruel words. He said he doesn't want her to understand which made her scowl at him. They still don't get along. Kazuko tells them how immature it was them of fighting. Chris calls it an exchanging of opinions. Yamato is a little surprised to see her not training. She proves him wrong by revealing that she trains by squat holding and tries to provokes Hakai and Chris into a match. Only the blond fell for it, and people start playing bets organized by Shouichi on who would win despite the Class Rep trying to stop them. The match takes place through class.

_'These students sure are something.'_

During class, Umeko begins to take notice of his jacket. She tells him that wearing the jacket will affect his student evaluation and grades. Hakai doesn't mind as long as he keeps his jacket with him. Chris hearing this feels like she completely misjudged him even more for breaking school rules. Others remind themselves the time when Shouichi had the same discussion with Umeko about his trademark bandana. His teacher excuses him like Shouichi if he wants to keep it on that much and admires him for his dedication. At lunch...

"Where are you walking off to, Taira-chan?" Mayo asked concern for the one that calls himself a delinquent.

"Oh, Class Rep. I'm just heading out for a nice stroll. Since I already finished my sweet lunch during class."

"That's no good!"

"Sorry, I couldn't help my bad nature. I'll be leaving."

"Ok... Be careful not to get into any trouble."

"I'll try," he opens the door and takes off.

"I'm sure he'll be fine, Mayo. What could he possibly do wrong on his first day?" Chika eating lunch with her assured.

"You're right. He didn't take part in the gambling. What a good boy," Mayo proud of him.

* * *

_'There are certain bets that I refuse to take part in. And like what kind of trouble?'_

He walks into a classroom.

_'Class 2-S, the second special class. According to Akira, they are an elite group that take advance classes like 1-S and 3-S, except that 2-S is known as major snobs compared to the others. The S classes is for those with superior grades and hopes to attend a prestigious university. Excelling in psychical and mental abilities. A classroom of academic competition. The stiffness lingers in here. Class 2-F and 2-S are considered rival classes for standing out the most out of every class. Will this class be able to give me some excitement as well?'_

"Hey, what business does the new monkey have in here?" spoke supercilious a student. She has black hair with straight bangs and very long twin tails. Her eyes purple and unlike the other students she wears a pink kimono.

_'From the kimono and the way she talks to me... That must be Fushikawa Kokoro. Akira said if you donate money to the school you can pick out your own uniform. Explains his own modifications.'_

Most students start giving conceited smiles ready to pick on a piece of fresh meat.

"Well, what's wrong? Can't speak human words?"

"Excuse me," he swiftly grabbed her and pulls out some rope. Ties her to a chair, then putting duck tape over her mouth. "That's better~"

His eyes stare at the others around if anyone else would be better off as the same as her. They turned their heads not making eye contact after he doing something like that to one of their star classmates as if it was nothing.

"Was that necessary?" asked a bald student with brown eyes.

"I don't know? I just had the impression that she would really be a headache. Tying her up was the best solution." _'Using a clean rag with chloroform should only be used premeditated.'_

"Are you sure you haven't been here before," he smiled at the joke of his logic.

"Not in this part..." he mumbled to himself.

"Snow Buddy~" Koyuki tackles him from behind.

"Ah! ...Hare-chan?"

"Hey, Yuki," the bald student tugged her sleeve. "Wait...? You said snow buddy... Does that mean that's him?"

"Yep, yep," replied Koyuki.

"..." he puts a palm to his forehead like he's having a migraine.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Hakai, turning to Koyuki.

"When Jun entered the café where he saw a big guy grinned talking to me who was saying things like showing a fun time or something. I was ready to have some fun, but Jun beat me to it. No fair~ That guy was knocked into a wall. His friends who watched the scene got up and charged at Jun,'' Koyuki added up.

"I see, then you joined in the fun and you two beaten them together. Then why is he feeling that way, weird?"

"I'm feeling a headache because after I learned that all of this could've been avoided if I didn't jump to conclusion! You need to choose your words more carefully when talking. You can leave people to different interpretations," Jun suggested.

"Hm, different interpretations are inevitable. The Japanese language is a heart of that. I'm Taira Hakai by the way."

"Inoune Jun... You did help Yuki. So thanks man."

"It was no trouble."

"Hey, hey, Hakai," Koyuki tugs her shoulder.

"Yes?"

"What is she saying?" she points at the tied up student who muffled angrily.

"If I had to guess. It would be on the lines of... never have I experienced being tied up to feel so good. I want to be restricted even more, more! That is my interpretation anyway. Hare-chan, why don't you help her feel good?"

"Oh, okay," Koyuki begins to slowly tighten the ropes. "Ehehe..."

"Mmm!" she uttered a yelp as she becomes more restricted.

"She says thank you," translated Hakai.

"You're welcome," she returns her gratitude by tightening them harder.

_'It's pretty rare for someone to be in synch with Yuki.' _mused Jun.

"Fuhahaha! So we meet again, commoner. You maybe a guess here but I won't allow anyone to shine brighter than the king!" Hideo wearing a yellow and gold tuxedo as his school uniform invites himself into the conversation along with Azumi still in her maid uniform.

"Kuki-chan...? Azumi-chan...?" Hakai starts to notice a pattern. _'First Tadakatsu, Yukie, Hare-chan, and now those two. I'm going to see that goatee guy as a teacher I assume later on.' _"Hm? Why is your maid here? Isn't she overage to be in school?"

Jun looks at him as if he has a death wish.

"Nonsense, there is no age limit to which you can attend this school. Azumi is my personal servant."

"That's right! I'm stationed here to protect Hideo-sama!" Azumi saluted. _'Damn that kid! For once I wish Hideo-sama wasn't around so I can really kill this brat!'_

"Is that so? I would've chosen Lee-chan since she has an interesting feel around her," said Hakai.

"Lee is a hard worker, but Azumi has proven to me that she is more dedicated in serving me out of all in the servant unit. Her ninja skills are really impressive as well."

"Thank you very much for your praise, Hideo-sama!" said Azumi.

Hakai backs away. "He said ninja...?"

"What's wrong? Why are you backing away?" asked Jun.

"He said ninja..." he repeated.

"Is there something wrong with that?"

"Oh, it's because from where I come from, ninjas are the most purest form of evil that roams that area. They are the cruelest, malicious, and manipulated fiends that never stop causing mischief among people."

"I actually believe you..." looking at Azumi for example.

"Keep your funny ideas inside your commoner head," laughed Hideo. "Azumi isn't that kind of person."

"Are you sure?" finding it hard to believe. _'Sure there are exceptions, but...'_ "What about it being true that if you hug a ninja you'll be stabbed to death?"

"More commoner nonsense."

"...Then allow me to test that theory," Hakai suddenly hugged Azumi.

Seconds past by...

"Now you see the error of your claim."

"Hmmm..."

"H-Hideo-sama!" Azumi whimpered squirming.

"Just a couple of more seconds. It's been so long since I embraced human warmth~" Hakai snuggled down on her chest.

_'This pervert...!' _she bites her tongue to stop herself from reaching for her weapons.

"Mmm- pwah!" Kokoro escaped. "You...!" she tried to grabs his shoulder.

"..." Hakai lets go of Azumi, then avoids by turning his side, moves his head forward and gives a lick to her cheek. "Mm... Rotten..."

"...! Wh-Wh-What do you think you are doing!? Y-You disgusting monkey!"

"Guess it depends on the mood..."

"Don't ignore me, Fushikawa Kokoro! Do you know who I am and what you just done to me!?"

"Tied you up? Wasn't it obvious? "

"That was a rhetorical question monkey!"

"How did you get out anyway?"

"Sorry, I kept tightening the ropes and snap they went," Koyuki goes into a somber expression..

"That's all right. I can just tie her back up."

Kokoro takes some small steps back hearing he considered doing that again before remembering an important fact to regain her composure. "Monkey, you shouldn't mess with me. I come from one of the noble families of Japan. Now that you are aware of what you're up against. Go on and get on your knees, sincerely beg forgiveness for your barbaric actions. Since you are new here I'll show a little mercy for when I punish you."

Hakai shudders hearing this and gets on his knees groveling on the floor. "I-I'm deeply sorry, so sorry, very sorry...!"

Kokoro and other students are pleased to see that he knows his place. Some laugh.

"Good, that's more like it-"

"Pfft! Hahahahaha..."

"?"

"That you're such a spoiled little brat... Hahahahaha!" his hands knock against the ground unable to contain his laughter starts to roll on the floor.

"What!?"

He stands back up. "Silly little girl. One's family blood has nothing to do with who you are as a person. All that matters is power in this world. That is why the Kuki Corporation is so powerful beyond comparison between the Fushikawa and Ayanokouji. You're just prey to a reenactment of the French Revolution if one ever comes to fruition. Kuki has a good chance on surviving that." _'The organization did mention that and they might become a major threat if they get in our way. We both wish for peace in different ways that cannot be always compromised.' _"Your family is nothing special. They're a bunch of hide and seek cowards like you. Waiting it out in the shadows is all and good, but not when you flaunt you're so-called superiority if you're just going to stay hidden. Really can you call yourself great for one that relies too heavily on your family's power?"

"You... not only insulted me, but the Fushikawa name! How dare you say that to a high-class noble like me! You monkeys at 2-F should know their place!"

"Even though humans share ninety-five percent of our DNA , to call an entire class monkeys as an insult sounds pretty heartless, despite your name Kokoro-chan, no I'll call you Fushikawa-chan from now on."

"Why did you keep the chan honorific on her?" asked Jun.

"Simple. Take a look at her chest. If that doesn't childlike... What does? Her chest symbolizes her immaturity. Flat and undeveloped."

"Yeah..." Jun stared brightly.

"Flatty, flatty~" Koyuki chimed in.

"Hmph! You don't understand my beautiful figure," Kokoro defended herself.

"What? Did pancake say something~?" Hakai playfully teased.

"You-"

"Pancaaake~?"

"You-!"

"Pancaaaake~?"

"You-!"

"Panaaaaaake~?"

"Kiiiiiii!" Kokoro screeched in frustration. "This commoner is so frustrating! You need to a lesson! All of you monkeys do!" she turns to Hideo. "Kuki about we discussed? How about reconsidering?"

"Yes I agree. Sounds more intriguing now," replied Hideo.

"What are you two on about?" asked Hakai.

"That's right you're new here. Azumi, explain to this commoner so he can understand!"

"Right!" said Azumi. "You see they are in agreement in challenging Class 2-F to a one on one Kawakami Battle for the extra athletic festival. A duel between classes."

"Extra athletic festival?" Hakai raised a brow. "I heard about the athletic festival being a famous Kawakami Academy event. The classes split into four groups. Seiryuu, Suzaku, Byakko, and Genbu are the names for the groups that compete for points in the athletic festival. A red and blue team style assigned by random each year. Except it usually occurs in the summer not the spring."

"Oh, someone did their homework, but not from this week. It's called an extra festival for a reason. Mysteriously, a large fund of money was donated to the school last week, so last week the school decided to hold the festival tomorrow. There will still be one for late June."

_'Large fund of money... Must be during that time with those three. I had them repent by turning on their rich clients and extort them for all they can though my influence giving the school a generous donation. Fear can make a person do anything. The incident seems to be closed, only those with connections to the principal like Mo-chan know.' _

"We shall crush you as the Neanderthals you are at the festival," laughed Kokoro. "A lowly monkey like yourself will face the true wrath of Class 2-S."

"Your class only has a few interesting people like Class 2-F. You won't win with the people here. As I am a lowly creature from the deepest depths, even so... those who are corrupted, selflessly greedy, or worthless nobles are placed below me in my eyes." _'Plus no one here has a far enough gap against Christiane to be considered a threat.'_

"Hmph! Get out and tell your fellow wild monkeys of our declaration. You just have a big head for beating that exchange monkey."

"I rather not hear the words big head from someone like you. And Azumi-chan, please why not take a look up?" he opens the door. "Excuse me." passing by a tan skinned, short brown curtained haired, glasses wearing student with brown eyes taking his leave. _'I have enough time to check out the rest of the ordinary second year classes before lunch ends... and stuff.'_

Azumi takes a look up as told and her eyes widen. Above were different types of weapons she concealed in her maid outfit attached to the ceiling. _'All my weapons... This kid shouldn't be taken lightly.'_

"Oh, my, was that the new student? He's cute. A shame I didn't get the chance to introduce myself," regretted the new face despite giving a smile.

"Welcome back Boss," said Jun.

"Touma." said Koyuki.

"My friend, Touma. The declaration of war has been set," informed Hideo.

"Is that so?" _For a second I thought Hideo was going to let that pass. No doubt 2-F will accept. Did the new student somehow change his mind?'_ "Well I don't mind since we have the chance of getting some new students."

"Glad you agree, my friend. Now, let's begin our discussion!" _'Hakai, huh? Could he be that Hakai my sister mentioned? My eyes can't seem to judge his own. Why is that? What did you see in him sister...?'_

* * *

The school day went by normally as any other from there on. Hakai somehow managed to endure going to all his classes. Adjusting to the academic lifestyle after being away from so long. He had Maro as a history teacher which turns him off a little on his favorite subject next to literature. Gets into a debate over neglecting other history periods. Believes fully favoring the Heian Period is a foolish one track mindset. He was right meeting with Usami as a teacher for his six period class on life skills. Takes little interest on the subject. Making it all the way to the end of school. Seconds later before anyone begins to leave class.

*BOOM* *BOOM* *BANG* *BANG*

The class turns into a panic at the realistic shooting sounds emitting from Hakai's cellphone manually. The students like Chika, Miyako, and Gakuto shields someone. Namely Mayo, Yamato, and Takuya. Chris, Kazuko, and Shouichi are ready to engage the enemy head on having their guard up. Mitsuru isn't paying attention to the shootings being to wrapped up in consuming food. Tadakatsu had his head on the desk facing towards the source not reacting knowing it's fake. Ikurou, Suguru, and others are hiding their heads under the desk wanting to avoid being shot.

_'Ah, you got to love the thousands of apps made available around the world.'_ "Hey, everyone settle down. That was my phone. Pretty nifty right?"

At his remark, people returned glaring daggers at him.

"Geez, Taira-kun, you really surprised me," Chika exhaled in relief. "Just because your cute, doesn't mean you can pull these stunts."

"Yeah, what the fuck!? Are you trying to give me a heart attack!?" added Haguro.

"That was awesome, Hakai!" said Shouichi.

"Aw, I was really hoping it was an enemy," Kazuko disappointed.

"...How stupid" Miyako sighed.

"Hm!" Chris having nothing better to say on that incident.

"Was that some sort of joke!?" yelled Suguru.

"You shouldn't pull childish pranks. Taira-chan is such a child," Mayo acting calm to hide the fear on her face from his actions being the class rep.

Others either make their comments negative or keep it to themselves.

Hakai scratches his head. "My bad, my bad. This was the only way to get full attention from my old class. Seems like that isn't necessary here... Moving pass that. I have an announcement that I almost forgot due to it being not so important, but guessing you all should know about. Class 2-S has told me to tell you that they want to fight you one on one in Kawakami Battle."

"Kawakami Battle?" said Chris, not familiar with those two words.

The rest however knew them very well.

"So those pain in the necks decided to make their move," grinned Gakuto.

"You act like were expecting this," said Takuya.

"Sounds fun! Let's do it!" Shouichi fired up.

"Yeah, I want to fight Class 2-S!" pumped Kazuko.

"Yamato?" Miyako noticed he was in his train of thought.

"Something doesn't add... I was sure that there wouldn't be trouble tomorrow. Tension must have built up, enough for them to challenge us. Hakai, you said that told you they wanted you to tell us. If you don't mind, can you elaborate on that?" Yamato arched an eyebrow.

Hakai gives a coyly smile. "If you insist Tactician Yamato, I guess I can give you the helpless information. It went like yadda yadda yadda..." he explained his boring retelling of how it went down.

"..."

"Basically this is your fault," Miyako bluntly pointed out.

"Now that isn't fair, Miyako. They sounded like they were pushing for a fight. If not Hakai, then they probably have gotten to another Class 2-F student. One that is more easily provoked."

"Why are you staring at me?" asked Chris, clueless.

Everyone nodded at the obvious.

"If you ask me, they had it coming. Way to show them," said Ikurou.

"They are full of egoism. Walking in alone and putting them down a peg. Not bad," smirked Suguru.

"But... that doesn't excuse you calling flat chested girls childish! That is wrong!" scolded Mayo.

"No need to get so worked up, Class Rep," Kazuko pretending his comment doesn't include herself.

"That statement only applies to a certain amount of people. Class Rep, you are an exception being the most mature out of everyone in this class," Hakai praised her.

"Th-Thank you..." Mayo blushed.

"Kazuko-chan, sorry to say... you are no exception!" he raises a finger pistol to her chest and releases the fake shot making her feel mentally pain on her ego, falling on the floor. "Now you all have a lot to discuss on whether to accept or not. It's your choice. Please tell me your answer so I can report it to Tesshin and Hare-chan," with that Hakai takes out a book called The Book of Five Rings from his handbag which he got from the library. _'One of the only benefits of going to school~'_

"...Hare-chan? Who is-" Yamato sees his eyes are now in completely concentrated on his book and determines he won't be able to get his attention.

_'I don't need to listen to their conversation. I know enough on how Kawakami Battle works. It's basically like Doukan's game with a total of five competition, every time you win, you are able to select a member from the opposing side to forcibly join your class. For those Class 2-S, I expect those so-called elites will treat who they find inferior like trash. This game is a gentle version of the one I'm used to...'_

* * *

After some time, they had agreed in accepting in Class 2-S proposal on the upcoming battle. On that note, he contacted the people he needed to immediately and resumed his reading for a while. Then someone finally managed to break his flow of concentration by being constantly harassed over and over.

"Hakai, come on, come on! Let's get going," Kazuko tugged on his sleeve.

"No, please stop it."

"Why won't you listen to your senior!?"

"I don't want to go back yet. I feel like reading here in this peaceful atmosphere."

"But I promised Onee-sama that I can bring you back myself. Gramps said we had to bring you here and back on your first day."

"Sorry, that sounds like a you problem since you carelessly promised your sister something that can't be handled. I'm too absorbed in reading mode. In thirty seconds I'll be in complete form that will be stop any disturbances to my reading. Why not drag me? Oh, I forgot that I handcuffed my legs to my desk with hard material handcuffs so good luck. Just wait an hour or so~" "

"Grr... Hakai!"

"Not if I have a say in it," the dashing older sister makes the scene.

"Onee-sama? I thought you left for the temple."

"I'll explain on the way," Momoyo faced Hakai. "I don't want the old man scolding me for destroying school equipment. So you got two choices. Either you uncuff yourself or I will throw you out the window and into the pool before pulling you out."

"Okay, I'm coming," Hakai is left with no choice to avoid the latter and came along submissively.

* * *

Walking to the temple.

"Oh, I see. That is why you had time to come back here. You must be really excited Onee-sama."

"Yeah I can't wait. Since it's taking so long I might as well get you two."

"Having an opponent challenge you is always music to your ears. Except... why am I being dragged along...!?" Yamato's neck being wrapped by Momoyo's arm.

"Because if my challenger is a bore, then as my little brother, I'll take my frustration out on you. He even called my opponent a special one."

"Give me a break."

"You don't have the right to say no because you're my bro."

"You can call it bad luck coming your way. Entering the classroom just as we were about to take our leave," said Hakai. "Why is it I'm being escorted by Kazuko-chan? I thought Tesshin instructed you to use two people to stop me. Not that I'm complaining. I might escape though."

"That is what I want. I want to use you as a quick warm up before my fight. So go on and try!"

"I'm thinking about it... Know this... underestimating the unknown can lead to one's demise."

"Hakai, you shouldn't edge Nee-san like that," advised Yamato.

"Even if I enjoy to?"

"Wanko," said Momoyo.

"Aah!" Hakai gets hit by a kick.

"Does that answer your question?" asked Yamato.

"Yes, but won't stop me..."

"You seem to be a good mood."

"This first school day was better than I thought."

"Really...?" Yamato finds this a good time to get information on him. _'Better start off with some small talk.'_ "Hakai you said you lived on the ocean, you meant an island, right?"

"That's what your world would call it. An island is surrounded by the ocean. The word Kai means ocean as I recall."

"And ha? That has several meaning."

"Ha, you can interpret as being short for Hajime meaning beginning. So that makes me beginning ocean."

"Oh... What did you mean by your world? Don't tell me you live in another world?"

"Huh? No, you see when I say this world I mean here. The place I use to live is so different from here that I refer the entire Earth as a different world."

"How is it so different?"

"I'll use my schools there as an example. All the teachers cower in fear over the student body. A tenth of them are killed every year."

"...! You're joking, right?"

"...It was a daily routine caused by humans showing no hesitation to kill one another. They don't discriminate when having the urge to kill."

"That sounds horrible. Didn't anyone try to stop them?"

"How can they when they're so powerless? The student council of all most schools bounded together gathering people to overthrow every school under their own rules. The group that caused this went by the name The Wanders. The system they made is nothing more than puppets on string or rotten meat sitting there on their desk with nothing but despair. When I saw those weapons over the board I thought they were used to choose your way in committing suicide. But do not worry Naoe-chan, I didn't take part in their special daily activities."

"This sounds... unreal..."

"And another thing..."

"Yes..."

"I am a cannibal~"

"...I should have known this was all a joke." _'I don't think I can get anything casually out of him if he's going to joke around right now. '_

"Yep, it's what your world would call... all part of my sick sense of humor. So, Naoe-chan, while my mind was in other place did I miss anything?"

"Nothing important. I beat the honor student Fushikawa in majhong for picking on one of our classmates. Also I manage to earn some money at the gambling den."

"Nice work. The gambling den is an allowable underground place located in an empty classroom, right?"

"You have been only here for a day?"

"I just have good intel. Let's play there sometime. You seem like you be a fun opponent."

"Sure I'll look forward to it." _'I will need to get more information on him for when that times come. I can't get a good understanding on him just yet. Always good to have the upper hand.'_

"Hey, you're getting awfully chummy with Hakai. Pay more attention to your lovely sister," Momoyo tightens her hold to the point it becomes suffocation.

"Aah! That hurts!"

_'The sisters probably descend from Kawa-no-Kami or something.'_ Hakai continues reading his book.

* * *

Walking up the steps leading to the temple's top. The four see a more than enough patient grandmaster waiting for them to arrive.

"You sure took your time," Tesshin coughed out.

"You should be saying that to my opponent. Very few would have the nerve on pulling a stunt as making me wait to fight. Speaking of which, has this casanova arrived yet?"

"Yes, he had just arrived behind you," he points his finger to the silver white-haired holding a book.

She only sees Hakai. "...Not funny."

"Hm?"

"That wasn't funny. Are you saying Hakai is my challenger?" Momoyo not amused in the slightest.

"Yes, Why not you ask him yourself."

"...Not funny," said Hakai.

"Hm!?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. Since when did I agree on fighting her?"

Tesshin is puzzled by his words. "Don't you remember that you said you fight her today."

"All I remember is that I considered fighting her in two weeks." _'Never did I plan on accepting. There is no point or reason to fight her. Could this be Tesshin's trap. To put me in a corner. Seems like he would like us to fight. That was the request he made to me over tea. He is aware of my strength like he can tell with that Class 2-S teacher. There is nothing that is going to make me fight her.'_

*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP*

"Please excuse me," Hakai goes a distance to take his call. "Hello... MHOEA01."

"Karasu-san, been a while since we last talk," his pitch altered. Now, I'll like to here your reports concerning the level rank in this city. Level rank is what we use to determine the skill range a person is at. Goes from one to five. In case you have forgotten."

"Not at all... Besides the listed already in the database. I checked up on the treasure chest academy. Focusing directly on the second years, their levels aren't a threat. Their levels don't reach four only some are at three. My detection didn't sense anyone over level four on indirect contact. I'll be sure to explore the rest as soon as I make an accurate measurement tomorrow on the exceptional threes." '_Yukie I suspect as a beginning four.'_

"I see. Send the data whenever you believe you've made nothing less than perfect. For now I have an assignment for you."

"Nice timing. I could use an excuse to get out as insurance."

"Strange... For whatever reason can there be for someone like you needing an excuse?"

"Just a Kawakami Temple incident."

"If it is a fight with Tesshin-san I ask that you refrain. Data is already obtained from that monster."

"No it's the granddaughter."

"Kawakami Momoyo-chan...! Karasu-san change of plans. Forget about the assignment. It's more important that you fight her. She is suspected to be a threat unlike the retired passive grandmaster. The grandchild of a dragon might be a dragon. We need to obtain data on her level before making our move. There are rumors saying she is a monster that likes to fight for no reason. Kind of like you..."

"Are you saying I fight for no reason...!?" Hakai voice goes dense hearing that.

"Sorry, that was my own opinion. Please take it no mind. You're reason is your reason. I respect those reasons. Bye... and she usually starts her fight with a straight right punch," he hanged up.

Returning back...

"Alright... I'll fight her. "

"Good that you have accepted," Tesshin pleased with his reconsideration.

"Well, not unless you want back down. Please go ahead."

Momoyo smirks. "That is some courage you have in wanting to start a fight with me now. I accept. I won't turn down any challengers I receive. Though you are not as I would call you a special opponent. Still for some reason I'm really getting excited..."

"Nnn...! I wanted to fight with Hakai next," pouted Kazuko.

Yamato pats her head to calm her down remembering the pet handbook he reads saying your dog will get upset if you don't give them enough attention. "Do you really want to go through with this? Nee-san is really strong. She is on entirely different level than Chris," Yamato informed.

"No need to worry, Naoe-chan. In all the official fights I have taken part in. Never have I lost once," Hakai giving his own information.

"Really? How many?"

"This will be my first!" Hakai gives a thumbs up.

"Oh..." _'Nee-san is going to mop the floor with him!'_

Momoyo and Hakai stand on opposite sides of the stadium. Tesshin goes into formalities as the referee.

"West-"

"Please hold on," Hakai interrupted the grandmaster. "I already heard a speech from my fight with Christiane-chan. I don't mean to be rude but it makes the air stale with no sweetness or spicy. I don't really want to hear your tune."

"That was rude of you!" Tesshin eyes glowed.

"Sorry, I just don't want to waste any more time I could be reading The Book of Five Rings. I'm at the good part. And I don't fight with a book in my hand like a mask wearing jōnin," stares at Momoyo. "Come and use the straight right punch you use on all your challengers."

"..." Momoyo narrowed her eyes in annoyance.

"Information is all I have to say to knowing that..."

"Just because you know the attack doesn't mean you can dodge it. Haa!" Momoyo goes with a straight right punch as he predicted.

"Oh but I can~" Hakai smoothly slides to the side to where his opponent previously stood.

"...?"

"If you're wondering why I didn't take advantage of knowing your attack. The answer is obvious. I don't need a handicap when dealing with my opponent."

"...If you're done talking, why don't you pull out your knife and make your first move. Just because I'm unarmed doesn't mean you have to worry about me."

"Bukakirā is only used against weapons. I'm going fist to fist. As for my first move..."

He puts his hands criss cross in his sleeve reaching out for something and throws two objects at a decent speed. She catches them firmly with one hand each expecting them to be some sort of weapons, however it was not as she expected. Her eyes widen realizing what she was holding.

"These are...!"

Hakai quickly closes the gap between them during her lapse and gives a taste of her own medicine by sending her back a few feet with a straight right punch.

"Oh, you're still up. I thought you have been knocked out or kneel to the floor after a hit to the mouth."

"Well, you are wrong. I'll admit that was a surprise. Throwing those wristbands hidden in your sleeve as an attack was not something I expected. They must weigh a ton."

"One twelfth joined to be precise."

"Hey, don't get smart with me. One of the reasons I like fighting is because I can rage however I want without thinking much. Fu!"

She charged at him with a punch. Waiting for the right moment to counter.

"Sok Klab!" he had stopped her punch with a spinning elbow straight to the face. So he thought...

Having pulled back to avoid the lethal technique slightly seeing through his attack begins giving one of her own.

"Kawakami-ryu Musuo Seikenzuki," a concentrated punch stronger than any of her regulars makes its mark on his chest.

However... dragging his feet on the ground being sent couples of feet away showed no signs of sign of disturbance. Already knowing that the opponent had plenty skilled from his detection. The spectators watching are quite surprised.

"Hakai has not only survive Nee-san's punch, but doesn't even looked fazed," remarked Yamato.

"Yeah, been a while since one of Onee-sama's challengers survive the first hit. Actually... I don't remember if any even made it this far..." Kazuko fathomed.

"Then it's to say that from this point on there is sure to be more surprises," the green suit jumps in.

"Whoa, assistant master!" she alerted by his sudden appearance.

"Your grandfather was eager to have the two of them fight. I'm curious to see what can do."

_'Hikari, I'm expecting the one you chosen to put a fight. So far so good,' _Tesshin continued to keenly watch the fight.

Back to the stadium...

"Those punches were decent..." commented Hakai. "Two minor punches before you delivered that strong one.

"Did you see them...? Hm, this might be more fun than I expected."

"I think I'll be using my fighting style instead moving in a static fashion. Fair warning that it's kind of brutal..."

"...!" she starts to notice his fighting stance has changed more lax than it was before. _'His speed and power have strangely shifted a bit... Is this really Hakai?'_

The person she hardly recognizes goes forth and waited for her to deliver to her punch. Makes a wide step throwing a left hook. Momoyo saw the hook easily and prepared to counter only to be a diversion for his next attack.

"Sok Ngad!" he pulls an uppercut elbow.

"Too slow!" she catches his arm. "Kawakami-ryu Aburi Niku!"

His arm began to burn like roasted meat from contact using her ki. In response, Hakai gives a wide grin getting out of the hold and raises his left.

"Heishi-ryūha Faiaken!" a fist engulfed by a blaze using his ki sharply strikes her in the midsection. Then returns the minor two hits from before.

"G-Guh!" grunted Momoyo.

"Now we're even."

"What are you talking about? I'm short one."

"I'm counting the punch I let you get on me on that Friday. I like paying back in full unlike some people," Hakai remembers overhearing them speaking before his duel with Chris. "Maybe you're the real freeloader..."

"Fufu... Hahaha! You sure know how to get me worked up. I'm really getting excited. Rare to fight someone who reached the level of ki conversion."

"The way I learn is unorthodox. Been a while for me as well. What elements can you use? Mine is fire and wind."

"Hm... fire, ice, light, wind, and... unnamed properties."

"...Oh," quite surprised at having that much under her disposal. "W-Well the amount doesn't matter. Only the quality and class of your technique performance really matters. A jack of trades can't beat a specialist."

Oh, ho. Are you saying my spiritual energy is lacking?"

"Maybe~ Typically one's aura reflects the caliber of one's foundation. How about a test of ki quality?"

"Sounds interesting."

A contest between extreme life pressure went underway. Both had begun emitting their aura against each other. Momoyo had released a hostile aura that violently overpowers the scenery against any opponent would break in a cold sweat yielding to the floor. However Hakai was different, his aura was also on the offensive, but was refined and used technically to even out her raw power. The atmosphere is in a mess with the collision of the two spirits. Cracks made its surface on the stadium. The conformation will likely end in a stalemate, none of them able to penetrate the others psyche keeping their breathing perfectly calm. They were aware of that and rushed forward raising their fist.

* * *

Outside the Kawakami Temple. Overseeing from a safe distance on higher ground. Avoiding detection from anyone on the inside.

"How are you enjoying the fight Isamu-kun? the black cloak speaks directly to the brown cloak boy.

Isamu takes a detail inspection at the two through his binoculars on the scene.

"I... I don't get it... What the hell? Is Karasu this weak!? Doesn't make any sense. And what's with that black and white emo bear mask!? Why did you choose to alter your voice into a screech one. That only is enough to make people kill themselves from vexation. Even though your old voice made you sound like a man it at least had the deepness that people would take seriously."

"Things change, people change."

"...?"

"I'll clear that up. First this mask is from a game that is an idea in progress of being made. This is a Monokuma Mask. She told me about it. It's not emo because it is a sadistic bear and most emos are proven to be masochist. I got bored sounding like a threatening man so I decided to sound the opposite. Till I get bored with that. At least I managed to trick Tesshin into arranging this fight by mimicking Karasu's voice over the phone. Except I didn't expect Karasu to call him recently and learned about one of those battles taking place tomorrow. Hehehe... Well, it doesn't concern us."

"I guess I can grasp the voice situation. Eventually you will get bored at voice altering. But... that mask is the worst. Couldn't you have picked out a better mask? I don't mean any offense to your taste."

"Well, the dragon, eagle, lion, and tiger mask I made are taken. They're my best work."

"For the last time I don't want to keep that mask! I'm not putting on something to degrade my goal like some hero. What we are doing is nothing pure. Wait, we're getting off topic!"

"Yes we are. Also I made them because they looked so cool and badass, I took so much consideration in making them... How cruel~"

"H- I mean Master!"

"You should really tone down your seriousness. Too much leads to mistakes. Keep watching and the answer will come to you. By the looks of it, the two of them haven't had a good fight in a while. That's why they are going at this pace for now."

"..."

* * *

Minutes pass as they trade continuous blows with one another.

"You're good. Kawakami-ryu Musuo Seikenzuki Midareuchi!" she uses both hands concentrating power to attack rapidly.

"Back at you," he parries her attack. _'Too bad I know you can do a little more. I've wasted time when I could be reading. Still... maybe I can have some fun playing. Akira trick number three!'_

Suddenly Hakai vanished before her eyes leaving a falling of scrap flames like leaves falling off trees in the fall. Soon quickly turns to see him coming after her from a blind spot. He delivers a punch, but she shifts her head down avoiding its target, then throws one back causing Hakai to back jump up in the air. Reaching for his pockets to take out a dozen sets of metal marbles. Using the art of conduction, heats them with his ki smacking the marbles down. In reaction Momoyo sends them back in the same fashion. He does the same with the round objects. Goes on like a game of Ping-Pong until the flying marbles crumble to dust. Hakai lands back with Momoyo closing in on him. His eyes twinkle at her predictability, he flicks a marble that was kept during the paddle game at point-blank unable to dodge going straight into the forehead, then gave a jab added with a backfist. Moves away to avoid a counterpunch.

"Using marbles as a weapon... That's a first."

"I keep things inside me to play games. Games that involves the mind are fascinating. To tell you the truth, I'm more interested in Naoe-chan than you. An opponent that only has brawns and no brains is not very fun. No technicality at all. I only feel little heat inside my body right now."

"You're very annoying. Saying I can't use my head while fighting. Do you really think I'm stupid?" frowned Momoyo.

"Overall... sorry. Don't feel bad. It's not your fault."

"...Tell me. How's this for technicality!?"

"Ah!" Hakai gets blown away by a roundhouse kick that he thought was a punch turning out to be a feint. He just assumed she only used her fist. In a way that was technical, but... aiming towards the roof backflips to a safe landing, then jumps high soaring into the sky. Begins to rotate his arms simultaneously like a wyvern. "Heishi-ryūha Waibān Wankyoku no Kaze!"

"Wha- Gah!"

By rotating his arms, he manipulates the air pressure, doing so a barrage of curve wind blades surround the opponent for continuous strikes. The curved blades split. From one to two, two to four, four to eight, eight to sixteen, and so on at an incredible velocity.

_'With this she will be slowly defeated. This technique is not a lethal one. It wasn't made to be used against a single opponent. It's wide range attack made against several on the battlefield. Maybe I'm being too harsh with this light, however this battle needs to end. She attacks close range. Not possible with my distance. She can't touch me.'_

"D-Damn it..."

No matter how much Momoyo continues to leap up, she gets pulled back down by the resistant force gluing her to the ground and the lock on blades cutting her every second.

_'Pointless no one has ever escaped from the inside. There is nothing-' _"Owww!" Hakai ia hit by a small explosion. _'Damn she used Kawakami-ryu Chishi Hotaru. Those fireflies. Her failed attempts were just a diversion to diverge that she sent those distance balls of energy at me. My technique takes a lot of concentration and coordination to align the consecutive flow. Leaves me defenseless. My body is starting to burn... Hehehe...'_

Hakai descends out of the sky. Momoyo runs up straightaway and jumps after him raising her fist having the upper hand.

_'That's what you think!'_ He dives down and begins to spin using the falling force to his advantage. "Faiaken!"

Their fist collided, but his overpowered hers landing them back on the ground. She staggers back. Taking the opportunity of gravity's blessings closes in.

_'She has taken enough damage.' _"Let's try one more time. Kasai Sok Ngad!" Hakai uses another elbow uppercut added with his fire. "This should do it."

Momoyo is sent off her feet.

"Haha... hahahahahaha!"

"...!? Her wounds..."

She flips back on her feet. A purple light enveloped her body instantly healing all her wounds.

"Oh, are you surprise? I learned this technique recently. Instant recovery or Instantaneous healing whatever you like to call it."

"Every... attack... has been for not." _'I didn't think I was fighting someone who can self-heal like Hikari.'_

"Hakai!"

"Huh?"

"I'll be honest here. There is something I need to tell you."

"...What?"

"I'm sorry."

"...!?"

"When this started I didn't believe you could put up a great match. That was a careless mistake... When we met a couple of days ago I didn't see anything special in you, but that because I couldn't. This feeling I have for you must have tried to tell me about this part of you. Never did I expect you to be a fighter of this caliber. Even though your fist are soft from neglecting your training for a while I'm happy I got to have an interesting fight."

"Why... am I feeling uneasy? Th-The way you're speaking to me sounds like we aren't going to see each other ever again!"

"Because this is the end... You probably won't be able to go to school for months, unconscious for weeks, but don't worry the temple will take good care of you."

"...!"

An immense aura begins to flare up within Momoyo.

"The last time I fought this seriously was with Ageha-san. I managed to find a worthy opponent after so long. Thank you for the fight... Hakai-san!"

"...Don't just decide you won this game! Tama Ketatamashi!"

Releases multiple air bullets from his fingertips heading straight to her charging direction. She joyfully deflects all incoming shots with one hand dashing rapidly landing a punch pushing him with the other. Enduring the fatal blow his feet clawed to the ground preventing himself from falling over and sees her zoom so fast that he was only able to block the incoming strikes. The brutal offensive style he used now turned into a desperate defense unable to match her power and barely keeping up speed with the foe. Out of each hundred of her endless barrage, only a few pass through his defense. The arms have passed the point of being numb. Momoyo shows no signs of letting up. She hopes he can withstand her attacks a little longer, every second counts.

"More! More! Let me have more fun!"

_'Her power keeps rising... She is born with an unnatural spiritual energy supply, so raw and gifted. She's not even using it to her full potential. It grows darker along with her battle lust. Is she even a light? Going past a level four and heading to level five. She's... a level five! Why couldn't I sense her true power the first we met... No! ...I was too blinded to accept someone around this age with the same level as Senpai that my detection was unable recognize her. It's my fault for underestimating the unknown. MHOEA01 was right to worry about someone like her roaming around freely. That healing allows her the luxury to fight recklessly against anyone. Even so...!' _

"Don't fall just yet!"

All of her overwhelming attacks followed a specific attack pattern despite being fast and wild. She doesn't need to change something that can't be penetrated or overcome. But he recognized the pattern while fending off her attacks.

"Faiaken! Fūryoku Teyari!" he delivered his blaze punch followed up by a hand wind spear on her vital abdominal not holding back knowing where the most fatal area lies to cause as much damage for a comeback. "...!"

"..." Momoyo gives a satisfied look. The hits are successful, but were not enough as she healed the damage from his last attempt. Grabs his collar and looks straight into his eyes. "Let's play again sometime," she uppercuts him up into the air.

_'Am... I really going to lose? If only I could go all out... I can't cast any more attention for my mission. Not now... But lose...'_

"Kawakami Ha!" Momoyo sends a strong energy wave straight at him.

_'No... **not to a light...!**'_ A strange force suddenly empowers Hakai. "**Haaaaaa! Heike-**ryūha** Hansha-kyō!**"

The energy wave impacts an appearing barrier. It causes a light show for the entire city to see. Yellow lights being engulfed by a shadowy crimson as the sparks fly. The move reflects Momoyo's Kawakami Ha back raining down like a meteor shower on the entire area. Some are set off course. The place now in a haze doesn't stop someone from acting.

_'My chance!'_ Reaches the distance locked on her presence. "Heishi-ryūha Kyūsokuna Faiaken!" delivers a fist combining the forces of fire and wind into the face knocking her through the temple walls. _'Did I finish her this time...?'_

Seconds later he received his answer by the walking purple light returning to the stadium having all her wounds healed again. "That... last attack was something. Are you holding back more power? Hehehe... ahaha... Looks this fight is just getting started!"

_'Darn, she is extremely strong. I can't use my full power... But I also cannot lose! I have no choice to use my ace!' _ Hakai prepares himself for the worse as she walks closer and closer towards him.

"That will be enough!" Tesshin steps in ending their duel.

"...Your jokes still are never funny," Momoyo glared. "I've been waiting for a fight like this!"

"Momo, do you recall what I said when this was a special opponent?"

"...!" _'That's right...! _

"I told you there was a condition involved. Taira asked if he ever accepted then the fight will only last for ten minutes. That was a rule. You accepted under that condition, did you not?"

"Yeah, I forgot. I didn't of it as much. Usually my matches don't last a second. So I didn't pay it any attention. Now..." Momoyo faced Hakai. "Hakai-san, aren't you having fun? If you give the ok then-"

"I'll have to admit that... I had fun. My insides are overheating in pleasure... Though honestly, never did I plan to take this seriously. Like you I wasn't taking this seriously. Being strong enough for me to be forced into a corner was unexpected. Somewhere in me wants to continue this game, however the rules in duels must be honored," explained Hakai.

"...I understand. There is nothing I can do if you're unwilling to continue. This was still an exciting match!"

"Glad you feel that way. Except... look at all the damage you made on the field. It's so sad~"

From a bird's-eye view, the entire area was worse than a small earthquake.

"What are you talking about? This was doing. It was caused by you deflecting my wave. Don't blame this mess on me."

"Technically, your wave caused the damage so this is your fault."

"What kind of crappy logic is that!?"

"Onee-sama!" Kazuko ran to them. "You both were incredible!"

"I have to say I didn't think Hakai would survive. Good to see you're fine," said Yamato. _'With him we have a secret weapon to use against Class 2-S.'_

"Hakai, you going to me fight next time, right?"

"No, Wanko. He's mine. I still want to settle things with Hakai-san next time," Momoyo grabs his arm close to her.

"What!? No fair! You and Kri already had a turn!" Kazuko pulls on his other arm.

"G-Gahhh!" yelped Hakai.

_'Though I wonder if his bad luck is actually a real thing?' _pondered Yamato.

"Mo-chan, Kazuko-chan! Stop, this feels like the art of dismemberment!"

"...!" Momoyo froze up falling to her knees. "It can't be..."

"Onee-sama! What's wrong!?" Kazuko worried at the state her sister turned into.

"Hakai-san, you called me Mo-chan..." she gave a dark glare. "There is only one person that has ever called me that. I remember you. You're... "


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Unwelcome Guest**

The two observers finished watching the match from the beginning to the end.

"The outcome has been decide, though his condition was a lucky break for both sides. But do you see now Isamu-kun that Karasu is not supposed to be taken lightly," the master declared.

"Yes... No doubt... I've seen a quick window in that power of this. With that power, it's believable that hero did that! I won't forgive Karasu! MHO must be destroyed for protecting him and trying to save this country with their ideals on peace! What's our next move, master?"

"...First things first. We must slowly weaken Karusu's surrounding cards. There are hidden bases that must be eliminated."

"Wouldn't it be easier to kill him now while he's alone? You're much more stronger... then anyone I know alive..."

"Patience, it is a work in progress. The plan needs to be full proof. Unlike when you tried to kill Karasu setting those bombs on that airport. Unfortunately no one died, I wasted time erasing evidence for nothing that was only considered vandalism. Case close. Also know that Karasu is reluctant to use his full power. We need to take advantage of that and trap him in a corner having no support. Dealing with MH and Karasu together would be too much for our small numbers."

"That... doesn't explain why you won't fill me in on the plan!? Don't you trust me!? You never let me take part in killing the enemy... I'm getting sick of it!"

"Calm yourself. Be a good boy. Of course I trust you. I just want to kill all I can to satisfy my lust. Your part will come some day. As the time draws near you shall become stronger by the strength of the desired will. There is something I can tell you. Karasu will suffer in unimaginable despair that will satisfy you for the trouble he caused us in our path of destruction."

"Good that is all I wish for... I'm willing to throw my life on the line to make that happen! ...What about this Kawakami Momoyo? She seems to be very strong." _'Just like my...'_

"She is of no concern to me. If she does get in the way... like the rest will be dealt with by me. For now there are super beary important matters that my attention needs to be taken care of~"

"What is with that dream like tone? A-Are you really taking this seriously!? Don't tell me... you're going to do that activity of yours."

"Bye, bye for now. Let's meet at our rendezvous to take down the next base," the black cloak vanished.

"Gone like that. My so-called role model, she never changes, but that's why I need her power. Except letting him live now is driving me crazy. I'm sorry master, but I'm going to put a plan of my own into motion. Get ready for the beginning of our game tomorrow, Karasu!"

* * *

"Wh-What did you say, Onee-sama?" Kazuko gave an astonished look.

"Wanko, I believe Nee-san said was-" Yamato tried to elucidate her.

"I know! I just can't believe it..."

"Well, it's true. He is the first person I had ever acknowledged as a rival," Momoyo gazed unexpressively.

"Onee-sama's first rival..." she mumbled to herself.

"That is you, isn't it Leviathan?"

"...People say I should watch what I say when speaking. They were right. My tongue slipped," Hakai sighed on is own regret. "Oh well, I didn't really care whether you remembered me. Makes no difference. You've... grown a lot Mo-chan."

"I should say the same. You're like a different person in more ways than one. I finally understand this feeling for real. It was warning me of the person that almost caused that terrible incident. This dangerous feeling I get from when I'm near you gets me... excited! I'm both happy and pissed to see you again! This makes things more interesting for me! Haha!"

_'Her reaction might spell trouble towards my mission. Will she be a threat...?'_

"That reminds me... Old man! I'm curious, what is your relation with his guardian? Who is this Hikari person? How and when did you meet this person?"

"Why so curious, Momo?" asked Tesshin.

"The caretaker of someone like Leviathan is someone worth knowing, because I can't imagine anyone capable."

"Well, to put it simply... Hikari is a former assistant master at the Kawakami Temple."

"...!"

"An assistant master!? Really Gramps?" Kazuko interested in those words.

"Hold on, Wanko," Momoyo skeptical hearing that. "In Kawakami Temple's Complete Historical Records of its Martial Arts Instructions I don't remember anyone named Hikari listed as an assistant master in that book. I know that, because I traveled to places where they settle down hoping there would be someone strong near. And that was a disappointment, none showed me a good time."

_'That book tells the lives of those who managed to make it as an assistant master. I've always wondered why her name was never in their book.' _Hakai recalled after reading a copy of that book several years ago.

"That is because Hikari didn't fill in the requirements to be the historical records. She had no accomplishments done using what she learned, didn't help put any real heart into training the monks seeing none of the students special to herself, and most of all had no history for the book. Only her name. We both agreed to leave her name out due to... different reasons," Tesshin vaguely put.

"What was yours?" asked Momoyo.

"Hmm..."

"Come on. Just tell us already."

"Yeah, I agree as well!" added Kazuko.

"...I suppose I can tell you. But I rather have what I'm about to say only for those who live inside in temple. Those are part of the traditions that must be upheld," explained Tesshin.

"Those strict traditions, eh...? Fine, relax Yamato, it'll only be for a few minutes," puts Yamato in a sleeper hold without a second thought. "Now spill it."

"As most of you know the road to being an assistant master is a long and difficult one. Many applicants from around the world take the test every year, but none pass. It can take many years of failing until you can pass the many tests. Hikari however not only passed on her first try she also became one when she was only seventeen years old."

"Really!?" gasped Kazuko. _'That's my age...'_

"If people heard about this others would think becoming an assistant master too lightly. No one here thinks that so it's no problem telling you this. Though half heartily I wouldn't mind, but Hikari urgently insisted not to leave a trace to the outside folks."

"Is Hikari strong?" asked Momoyo hoping, she was planning on facing her directly.

"In the Kawakami Temple she was known as a genius among geniuses assistant master having the best potential to even become the successor. However she had no interest. After you were born her desire to take on a disciple grew further. So, she left on a journey to find a capable disciple that she could train and that person Hikari mentioned is Taira himself. She left him while she having some business to take care trusting me to take him in. Unfortunately we have no way to contact the wild spirit if something does happen. All there is to do is wait until she returns for him. "

_'That's half the story and the only half needed to know...' _"So Tesshin how was I?" Hakai asked wondering what answer he'll give.

"It was a good fight, but I surprise to see in your fight against my granddaughter that you didn't use Kawakami-ryu. Ten years ago Hikari visited to ask for permission to teach the art to her new disciple."

"Sorry to disappoint you. I did learn the style, however I sealed it away deep into my mind once I'd completely mastered the art. I no longer saw the need since I self-taught myself the style of my clan. According to my research people, self-taught styles are harder to tell one's strength than those who were trained by a teacher and has other benefits to oneself. That's why Mo-chan wasn't able to see my strength."

"I see... But you should know..."

"That the style is incomplete. Heishi-ryūha is an art that was created over eight hundred years where the founder considered the old style inferior focusing on soft jujitsu. This is a new style that was known for breaking the body mercifully ending the martial arts path of the vanquished if honed right without having the need to kill. Unless you have pretty good healing like that instant recovery Mo-chan posses. However history is cruel over the years. There are scrolls that sadly got separated and lost. I learned from the scatter remains and learned some Muay Thai on the side to fill in the gap. Your style will be a trump card as a desperate last resort," Hakai whispered the next part. "Along with the tokugis that Hikari taught me."

"So Hikari taught you them..."

"Hehehe..."

"I'm back!" Lu reappeared without others knowing he left.

"How was the outer damage?" asked Tesshin worrying about the repair cost.

"Fortunately, the energy waves that went off course didn't harm anything or anybody."

"That's good luck for you, Leviathan. Now you don't have to pay for any reparations," said Momoyo.

"You know that kick you landed on me created a small tornado if not stopped by Lu then who knows what causalities would've taken place," Hakai countered.

"Oh, looks like the monks are ready to aid in your injuries," said Tesshin.

"That won't be necessary. Mo-chan didn't inflict any major damage. My body is very durable having taken worse damage."

Momoyo is relieved somewhat to hear that. "So when will we have our next match? I want to see what else you have up your sleeves."

"No way! I want to fight him!" Kazuko protested.

"No he's mine and mine alone! I need to get back on what he did... at that time..."

"Onee-sama...?"

"...! It's nothing. Anyway, Wanko, you wouldn't able to win against him. Keep training."

"...Okay. I understand. But I still... I want to fight Hakai no matter what!"

"We won't be having a fight any time soon," said Hakai. _'Or ever if possible.' _"There is.. stuff I need to take care of. Perhaps we can have a spar tomorrow."

"...I would want to have another fight. But I guess a spar sounds good enough. I'll take what I can get," said Momoyo.

"Uhhh..." Yamato regains conscious.

"Welcome back bro."

"That was uncalled for! Next time just ask me to walk away," turns to Hakai feeling his neck. "I can't help but feel strange that I'm next to one of Nee-san's opponents still conscious. She has beaten so many opponents one-sided."

"Well I'm known as the... for my brutal fighting against my foes. I usually never get the chance to face the same opponent twice. ...It's about time I go relax somewhere for a peaceful read," Hakai leaves.

"Alright! Watching those two got me all fired up!" yelled Kazuko.

"Good for you Kazuko," said Lu.

"Gotta go for a run!" she dashed off. "Seyaaaa! Push forward!"

"Hm, what's wrong Yamato? You have that thinking expression on your face," Momoyo noticed.

"Oh... strange things have gone around the city lately," said Yamato. "More than usual darkness lurking in our daily lives I think Gen-san speaks of. Now learning more about Hakai makes me wonder if this really can be just a coincidence. Maybe he's a part of it in someway..."

"And what are these strange things you heard about?"

"Not enough information to say for certain. It's not the kind of thing we get ourselves involved in. I can only hope I'm over thinking this."

* * *

Upon arriving on the riverside, he sees the blue-haired girl from before sleeping away as Hakai was finishing off his Book of the Five Rings. Walked slowly to her side to not disturb her relaxed state.

"Zzz..."

_'This one isn't a student at the academy, nor has a record in this city. Still she deserves to be fully analyze. My detection isn't always perfect. I don't want to make another mistake. Plus I want to get to know her more. She seems interesting.'_

"Grumble* Grumble*"

"Huh? Growling in one's sleep... I heard about it, but didn't think it was possible. Poor thing. I should help her. I'm quite hungry as well," he takes out his portable extending fishing rod with one hand, holding his book on the other. "I'll get enough so we can have a chat together while I figure her out at the same time."

Catches ten in under five minutes.

"Hey, Hakai," someone said.

"Kazama-chan, What are you doing here? And what's with those fishes?"

"I was on my way back from work. Felt like doing some fishing. Then I happened to find you. Here," Shouichi handed over a bag with eleven fish.

"Yellowtails?"

"That's half done, half to go. "

"Oh, right the bet. I forgot. Thank you. Now I have something to put my fish in."

"No problem only took me under five minutes."

"..."

"What's wrong?"

"It's nothing..." _'His gook luck caught more than my bad luck. How... unexpected. Which is better overall? Hm. No question that it's the power of my bad luck!'_

"Well I'm heading back. Ciao," Shouichi dashed away.

"Ciao? Oh, bye! ...?" _'Italian is not in my language circle.'_

"*Yawn*" she opens her eyes staring towards his direction. "We meet again. Hello~"

"Hello, too," replied Hakai. "Would you like to have some fried fish?"

"...?"

"You seem to be hungry and I can't bear to see the sight. How about-"

"Hey, hey, whatcha two doing here?" asked a voice in a rude tone. "This rest place has a fine that needs payment."

A yellow eyed man in his early twenties donned a short flamboyant kimono with the colors red and yellow. Wrapped in his velvet obi is an ordinary katana decorated in fancy red. Having black close-cropped, long hair hanging from his back, and brown highlights to the side.

_'The way he is dressed makes him a kabukimono. Uncommon in Japan after the seventeenth century. So he must be from MHOEC01's difficult controlling group, his group dresses like that. I also heard that a part of the C Unit started to move here yesterday, the leader is not among them. They are patrolling for suspicious people who can cause trouble. Good eye whoever you are... Except you're pointing it on the wrong side!' _

"What?" his eyes widen. _'Isn't that Ha- I mean Karasu his codename. What the hell is he doing here!?'_

_'My existence in the organization is a mystery. So I need to contact MHOEC-'_ "BLARGHHH! *Cough* *Cough*" Hakai felt like his head split as he fell to his knees and retched all over on the ground.

"Karasu!"_ _'Is he okay!?'__

_'He knows my name? Just like Panuwat... No more importantly why did I just hurl?'_

"Hey, are you okay~? It's not good when blood comes from outside one's mouth right?" she asked clueless.

_'Blood...? This is the same from that train incident... I see now that it wasn't my imagination. My body must have overheated too much from the fight more than I expected. When I forced myself, my blood boils beyond endurance. I've forgotten the joyless pain that I can't turn into pleasure. This temporally weakens me until my body slowly resets the balance. I don't even have the energy to speak.'_

"There, there," she patted him on his back.

"Hmm~"

"Lay your hands off him! Or would you like to get cut?" yelled the man. _'Karasu is in a weaken state. Having a stranger near him spells trouble.' _"You got five seconds to decide before I-"

"No."

"What? Why?"

"I don't really know what's happening, but he's a nice person. I'm not letting get near him."

"...Tch! Looks like there's no helping you. Name's Yuuto... Take it to the afterlife, because your life ends here!" he unsheathed his katana from his obi making a charge at her.

"Wah, that was close." she barely ducked his swing along with two follow ups before regaining distance.

_'She has some talent. Maybe I can get some good practice after all. Instead of beating some random thugs. I wonder how far she'll push me.' _

Yuuto assumes his stance ready to deliver multiple slashes at her in a second's flash.

"*Cough* *Cough*" Hakai spills out more blood.

"Karasu!" _'I shouldn't waste any more time!'_

"You shouldn't keep your eyes off your opponent. That's what teacher says anyway," she closed the gap and begins a barrage of fist.

"D-Damn!"

Not having enough time to dodge he took out a long metal kiseru blocking all her attacks. Counters with a swing that misses by taking a step back. She grabs the sword away having more power than his hold and throws it on the ground. Yuuto empty-handed goes for her next with a chop. To his surprise, he was thrown to the floor too reluctant to using an empty hand as an attack that caused his instincts to hold him back. Lands on his feet giving a gloomy sigh.

"What's wrong? Are you done?"

"Nope, I just noticed you dented my kiseru... Now... I'll have to get serious! I will slice you slowly melon bitch!" Yuuto blows in his pipe that's still in good enough condition to pour his ki on. Smoke comes out and fills the surrounding air around the both of them.

"I can't see~"

"That's the point!"

"Gah!"

She was sliced by a chop using ki substituting as a dull blade. He continued with a hit and run strategy waiting for her defense to weaken.

_'Doesn't seem she's willing to take this seriously. Can't she tell her life his in danger? I guess I'll find out right now!' _Yuuto retrieved his katana. _'By going for the kill! ' _

Increased his aura extending to his katana for a final blow.

"T-Tama... K-Ketatamashi!" shouted Hakai.

"...!" Yuuto blocks all the incoming air bullets with his blade. _'Why would Karasu...?' _"Gaw!" he is hit with her strong uppercut given an opening by Hakai. He is sent away from the mist that begun to clear up. _'Since Karasu interfered that must mean he doesn't believe he is in any real danger. Still... Does he not recognize me? Could it be that he lost his memories or something? I'll have to talk with Panuwat and the others. For now!'_

"Huh, he's gone?"

"*Cough* *Cough*"

"Oh, right." she focused her attention back at the boy.

"Hehehe... _'I missed a chance to see her skills with my conscience wavering. Oh, well.' _"Here," Hakai gives her his variety fish bag. "Go on ahead and take it. My hunger has been distracted temporary. I'll relax here until I regain my mobility. ...What are you doing?"

She carried him up in her arms. "I'm heading for my family's home."

"...Can I ask why you're taking me?"

"Your hungry also and I can't let something cute starve. Also I want to share these fish with my family."

"You must care for them..."

"Yeah, I love my family more than taking naps."

"You're coming with me. I'm Itagaki Tatsuko. What's your name? He called you... Karasu-kun?"

"No! He... might have just taken me for someone else," he wondered who was that weirdly dressed man. "I'm Taira Hakai."

"Okay let's go, Hakai-kun."

"Sure Tatsuko-chan..." _'I don't have the energy to resist anyway.' _"...What he said about paying to sleep here, is it true?"

"Dunno? I'll ask the next person I see when I nap here again."

* * *

Soon as they were out of sight, a faint smoke becomes visible reappearing the colorful man sighing heavily.

_'Damn this. Karasu losing his memories. I can't tell this is a relief on my part or a foreshadowing of something bigger to come.'_ turns his head scoping his surroundings._ 'Looks like the coast is clear-...!' _"Who's out here!?"

"Hello there," said the red ash haired kid appearing from behind. "Aren't you out-of-place here, yakuza-san?"

"I'm not a yazuka! I'm a kabukimono!"

"Tomato, tomato."

"It's to-may-to, to-mah-to! Wait, don't change the subject! What are you doing making contact with me? Little boys should wet their pants and run away before me."

"Oh... I'm so scared~"

"You!-"

"No you listen. You are part of MHOEC01's unit, right? Now you are in an off-limits sector. Correct?"

"How did you know? Unless-"

"Yep, I'm a hired ace detective far away from your knowledge grunt!"

_'Grunt? I happen to be ranked MHOC03! Is what I would like to say, but that could end up back firing on me...' _"So the rumors were true. ...Perfect. Looks like you can help me with answering some of my questions."

"I don't mind answering what I am willing to say as long as you answer mine."

"Are you trying to make an exchange? To me! Do I need you cut a limb from you to know who you're playing with?"

"Oh my, I didn't expect this from someone from a peace organization."

"I'm different from the rest you can say. So different..."

"...Weirdo?"

"I don't know what you're doing, but wanting me to give you information must mean you're more than just hired help. If you go too far and you'll end up suffering the consequences decided by the three leaders. "

"Sounds exciting. I'm doing nothing suspicious so far. Learning the smallest hint will bring me another step closer to solving this mystery. An interesting case like this gets me in the need to dig though all the holes surrounding the designated ditch. Nothing will stop me!""

"I'll not going to lie saying that what you know can't possible be of any benefit to my questions, nor will I give you any knowledge cuz I don't have to from some snot nose brat!"

"Is that so? Guess we'll settle this through good old violence," Akira takes out his wooden bokken keeping his real blade on his back. "Let's reach a compromise shall we?"

"Heh, your presence did manage to sneak behind me. Impressive it was... Time to see how skilled you are with the blade!" _'I just pray that Hikari doesn't find out that I beat up a child. She would kill me!' _Yuuto draws his katana.

* * *

Traveling through the foul air and cloudy smoke of Kawakami Shinmachi in the Industrial district where there were many shady people bowing in respect to her as she passes by. They entered inside a washitsu.

"Welcome to my home~ Just relax here while I cook something," Tatsuko placed him down against a wall.

"N-No... I'm fine..." Hakai slouched up against the wall. "Please allow me to help."

"No, it's fine. I can do it myself. It's my job to do all the housework."

"...At least let me help in preparing the sets of fish. It's the only thing I know how to cook. If you take that away from me I might throw a tantrum, roll all over the floor, and cry uncontrollably..."

"That's no good~ Ok, don't push yourself," she helps him to the kitchen.

"I was kidding about crying..." he muttered. "I'm also going to treat those minor injuries of yours. Even minor can lead to problems later on. I'll fix you up."

"Thank you Hakai-kun."

"It's the least I can do."

Hakai finished his preparation and headed back to the main room. The front door opened. Entered an orange-haired girl with very long twin tails. Green eyes and having a fang smile.

"Ami-nee! Tatsu-nee! Ryu! Look here, I stole a PS2 from some sh*ts on the street!" she yelled with no response and noticed of something cooking. "Tatsu-nee must be too focused on cooking. Ami-nee and Ryu must not be back yet," walked past him to the small TV.

_'Did she not see me or plainly ignored me?'_

With the excitement of a new game station she didn't notice the new face while hooking it up to the TV.

"This is going to be great! Now game start!" she pressed the start button. "...It's not working... Damn its broken! I'll smash this junk into pieces," raising a golf club.

"Wait!" Hakai defended the helpless game station with his crossed arms.

"Huh, who are you!?"

"Taira Hakai, nice to meet you... um..."

"Itagaki Angel."

"Angel-chan, please hold for a moment."

"What are you-"

"Done, now try pressing start once more."

"...Ok..." Angel did what he said confused. "Oh, it's working!"

"The station just needed some tuning."

"Thanks Hakai. Time to do some killing!"

"No problem. Except you need a game disc to actually play a game."

"There is one already inside. Along with two controllers. I just took all I can."

"That's not nice~"

"How about you grow a pair."

"...So what game is in."

"Check for yourself. I can't read English well."

The screen on the TV revealed his answer.

"Ah, C.O.D World to War. A fun gory game. I don't like guns unless their in a video game. At least their image of bloodshed is getting closer to the real thing."

"So you know about it. Give me a summary. I don't know much about this series. Is it foreign?"

"Yes, C.O.D is a shooting series that used to be mainly set on World War II where you kill your enemies in cold blood going on campaigns. The next one called the Modern Warfare series drifted away to the Cold War. Those were the best~ This one returns back to the World War 2 setting. Sold in North America and European areas. I have a reliable source that a team of smugglers and rough translators brought several western games into Japan, and are selling it in the black market."

"Sounds fucking awesome!"

"I can teach you how to play while we wait for dinner."

"Really?"

"As long as we play multiplayer online."

"Are you any good?"

"I was called second best in my world."

"Oh, then you'll have to prove it. Wait, we can't play online... You see we don't have any bars for online play and for watching TV. We only use the TV to play games and watching DVDs."

"I'll just use my phone. It can be used as a cable less wireless access point to a private Wi-Fi channel using its own radio waves and frequency linking to a connecting network that would be considered impossible in a cut off place like this. ...There!"

The connection was a success.

"Wow!"

"Let's play!"

"Yeah, I'll show 'em!"

Didn't take too long to teach the basics to an average talented pro gamer. Estimating they had enough time for one game of Team Deathmatch before dinner would be finished. They proceeded to cream people online that were prestige. A level six prestige in another country cried getting continuously pursued by the white-haired demon. A bloody mess. Hakai called this child's play wishing a level ten prestige would show up. Angel commented that they were pretty okay, but just that he was too much for them, and is actually relieved being on his team. Replies by saying for now in a scary tone. The onslaught continues.

"I'm back," an older voice came from opening the door. A green-eyed, young women with shoulder length, violet hair covering the left eye. "Hm?"

"Ami-nee! Welcome back!" Angel had just finished off the last one securing victory.

"Ten. Who's this?"

"His name is Taira Hakai."

"But what he is doing here?"

"...Now that you mention it..." she had no idea either.

"Hey, Ami-nee, Ten-chan, Hakai-kun, food's ready~"

As dinner was set up on the table, the older and younger sister are filled in with the details. The four are sitting around eating.

"I see... Tatsu was being soft. Don't make a habit of this," ordered Ami. "We don't need more unwelcome guest."

"Ok, Ami-nee~," replied Tatsu. "I couldn't just leave a cute and defenseless Hakai-kun to himself after being so nice to me."

"Well, I guess this one time was acceptable. The Hamachi, Anago, and especially O toro Maguro that he caught and prepared are good. You pass."

"Thank you, Ami-chan. I always conceal my rare imported spice bottles for when I want to add some flavor on my meals."

"Know this Hakai, if you had failed then you would have been... discarded," she licked her lips.

"...Can't say I blame you, having Tatsuko-chan's cooking. The tomato soup taste delicious."

"Thank you for the compliment~" Tatsuko patted him on the head. "My siblings... don't care as long as it's edi...ble... Zzz..."

"You weren't there when Tatsu-nee sometimes sleeps during cooking. The food becomes sh*t!" commented Angel. "Hey, are you going to eat that nattō?"

"Huh... n-no, not at all, please take it," offered Hakai.

Without any notice, when the food was laid out on the table, Ami, Tatsuko, and Angel charged wildly in like savages in a war for food consumption. Hakai had to think on instincts and calmly adapted in taking a fair random portion of the feast. Felt bad thinking like this as a survival exercise being a guest in their home and should've just accepted what he can get. At the same time, he understands his reasoning was in the right.

"After dinner let's get where we left off."

"You seem too happy. Don't you have siblings that can play games with you."

"They all suck. You're the best I've ever seen. ...Hm? Ryu hasn't come back," she just noticed.

"Right, I met with Ryu on the way saying a group of colored dressed men had beaten up some people from his gang . He said he was going to destroy them even if it took all night."

"Ah, sounds like him."

"Hey, who is this Ryu you're talking about?" asked Hakai.

Oh, you haven't met him. Itagaki Ryuuhei. He is Tatsu's younger twin brother and my younger brother," explained Ami.

"He is also my older brother," added Angel.

"You're all blood siblings, huh. I wonder what it feels like to have one..." Hakai said out loud to himself.

After finishing the rest of her territory Ami begins to speak. "Hakai, Tatsu brought you here because she felt sorry for your weak self, and since proven that you're not going to be a problem. I'll give one of two choices. You're free to stay here overnight, but if Ryuu comes home and sees you... well that can be a fun surprise for later. Second you can go outside and try to make it back to your place, but soon when nighttime comes around, it can get dangerous for someone who struggles to even stand. You look like you don't have any plans on asking us for help. We weren't planning to even if you begged on the floor desperately, so that's fine. I think that's enough to explain the circumstance you're in. Now choose carefully."

Hakai ponders his head at the situation given a vague piece of info.

_'She's right. ...If I had to guess, this Ryuuhei might be the type of person who doesn't like guys near his sisters. A siscon...? I might get beaten for staying. If I leave here, there is a possibility that thugs would gang up on me and that wouldn't be good either. Also... the presences I sense from a five kilometer diameter... some fights are going down near and away from here. There's no guaranteed that I could avoid all of them. But which one should I pick?'_

[Stay for the night]^

[Explore the night]

[Stay for the night]

[Explore the night]^

[Stay for the night]^

[Explore the night]

[Stay for the night]^

[Explore the night]

[Stay for the night]

[Explore the night]^

[Stay for the night]

^[Explore the night]^

"Alright I've decided to go out and take my chances." _'It's best that I head back to not cause alarm for the temple of my disappearance and that exploring can benefit my mission observing some fights along the way.'_

"Is that your final answer?"

"Yes."

"Then in that case... you'll be staying for the night."

"Wh-What?"

"What's wrong? Did you really think I let you have a choice in the matter?"

"Wasn't that the point of asking me?"

"No. I just wanted to know which choice you would have pick. I wanted you to beg to stay here... Surprisingly you chose the daring yet safe option not being given the full details."

"That's waste luck given to you, since Ami-nee has the last say 'in. I thought you were the thinking type," laughed Angel.

"I... am a delinquent."

"That's a load of BS!"

"But I am!"

"Anyway, I wasn't going to let you leave either. I still want to play against you and those online people. So you can't go just yet."

"I-"

"It's settle so accept it," Ami smirked sadistically. "By your clothing you're a student. Know that a search will at least take a full day before the police start searching. If you try to sneak out I'll break your legs."

"I understand... I'll stay." _'Their levels are too much for me to handle. I'll have to let the conflict out there blow over.'_

"You at least has some brain Hakai," said Angel.

"Zzz... Zzz... hm?" Tatsuko woke up.

"Hey, Tatsu-nee, Hakai is gonna stay with us."

"Really, Yay~" she wrapped her arms around Hakai pulling him in. "You can stay here as long as you want~"

"I... Mmm, a soft and warm feeling~" moaned Hakai. "I-I'm only staying for the night."

"Do you have a thing for him, Tatsu?" asked Ami.

"No, it's not like that. Hakai-kun has a unique aura that makes you want to spoil him~ Specially close to a younger brother kind."

"Ahh...!" grunted Hakai.

"What's wrong, Hakai-kun?"

"Can... you let me go?"

"Nope, no can do. I'm thinking maybe I should make you my new little brother."

"I-I... have no desire to have an sister-... Ah!"

"Hey, Tatsu, let go," ordered Ami.

"Ok," Tatsuko released him as she gave a quick check up on a part he was concealing.

"It seems he was in some fight. By these moderate bruises hidden over his sleeves either he was in a small battle or one at a large-scale and his body is highly resilient. The latter is probably not possible."

"You must have seen a lot of damage inflicted over the years to tell from most wounds," chuckled Hakai. "I was kind of forced into an unavoidable clash that took place. I barely avoided a close call."

"You should get treated. I prefer fresh prey over sloppy seconds."

"...I was going to on the way home. Going to a hot spring. I didn't want anyone to worry over me at home. Since I'm staying, can I use your bath room to treat my body privately. I carry my own... medicine."

"Sure, go past that door."

"Thank you. And Angel-chan. After I'm finish, get ready to be slaughtered by my M1919~"

"Bring it!" said Angel.

"Hone your skills in some games before our showdown."

* * *

Kawakami Temple. Night.

"...and that concludes the story," Tesshin finished informing the assistant master.

"I understand. This is quite the development. What do you think we should do?"

"I'm sure there will be no trouble from now on. Any such can be resolved by the young generation."

"Yes, I agree. Though concerning Momoyo..."

"Hm. Her behavior has cooled down a lot since that match with Taira."

"That's good... but..."

"It's very odd. Usually she would want to fight more people. Now her attention has focused directly on him. Must be from that time... I wonder what she could be thinking of now..."

"Hey, Old man, assistant master!" Momoyo running in halls towards them.

"Oh, Momo, what's wrong? You seem to be agitated over something."

"I'm looking for Leviathan. Have you seen him?"

"Not since he left somewhere. Has he not come back?"

"No..."

"Why are you searching for him now?"

"Because..."

"Onee-sama and I settled on a way on who gets to fight Hakai next. First one that lands a hit gets dibs on him!" answered Kazuko running to reach them.

"Yeah, this is important. So if you don't know then you're wasting our time."

"Can't you just sense his presence to find him Momoyo?" asked Lu.

"About that... Looks like he fooled me again."

"What do you mean by that?" snigger Tesshin already knowing the answer.

"When I first met with Leviathan, he had the presence of a normal person. Turns out that was an act as well. His presence has changed since his strength was exposed. It's like that of a bird."

"Noticing something like that is something only you and Gramps can do," said Kazuko. "Aren't you able to still lock on his presence like in school?"

"Now... I can't. Normal presences are common. I can distinguish the presence of even normal people like Yamato and the other guys. However... he has cloaked himself as a common bird's aura. Unlike people, birds are more common and are identical to each other. Right now I sense hundreds of them..."

"You're correct Momo. Instead of concealing his presence, he does the opposite and makes it too common to make an distinguish. Unfair isn't it?" jeered Tesshin.

"Yeah, it's frustrating, but... also excites me! I'm looking forward to our next fight."

"Not if I get to him before you! It's fair game since neither of us can locate his presence!" Kazuko made a dash around the corner.

"We'll see about that Wanko!" Momoyo followed.

"Things are going to get rowdy around here," said Lu.

"Indeed," said Tesshin.

*RING* RING*

"Someone's calling."

"Tesshin picked up the phone. "Hello, who is this?"

"Hey Tesshin~" said on the other end in a relaxed tone.

"Taira."

"Sorry for calling at this time."

"Hm. Where are you calling from?"

The sound of water splashing is heard in the background. The strange thing is the call is coming from a landline. Tesshin finds it odd that he's calling from one when he called on his phone earlier and recognized the entire city having no landline closely near a body of water. That can be explained. In a place with no radio waves, the phone converts its own sound waves to electric signals connecting to a local land line to make his calls. Like connecting to Wi-Fi, but if someone tried to redial the results wouldn't work out. It's a one way flow that cannot be traced back.

"I'm just taking a bath. Using ki to heat cold bath water is... Ah!"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just got soap in my eyes." _'And treating the bruises with that medicine on my body sting a little. Should be better in the morning.'_

"You shouldn't call in middle of cleaning yourself. Unless you're at a hot springs peeking on women and want to give me a descriptive picture."

"That doesn't sound interesting unless I'm reading a book about that, then I would gladly tell you about it~ Anyway I wanted to called you to tell you that I won't be coming back tonight or in the morning."

"Are you in another city?"

"No. Be sure to tell Mo-chan I send my regards. Got to go bye," Hakai hanged up.

"Hm..."

"Representative?" Lu saw the grandmaster in a depressed state.

"Leaving me to break the news. How cruel."

"He is Hikari's disciple..." Lu understood what he meant.

"Do you hold a grudge against her?"

"No. I have come to a compromise on her reasons for leaving the temple. I can't blame her with what happened with Momoyo."

"You're always such a kind-hearted person Lu. I believe Momoyo would've grown to be a different person if she trained her than the one who was expelled."

_'Shakadou...'_

"Though we don't know for certain that would've been for the best. Best not to think what if."

"You're right. In the end, she left with honor and grace. That's all that matters. I'm looking forward to see how her disciple will grow. Like her, he in some way follows her isolation by sealing away the techniques he learned. I'm already on my toes concerned."

"Only time can tell. When tomorrow comes a surprise will be in store for him. I wonder how he'll react."

"I'm sure he'll be shocked. I don't think he'll look forward to it."

"I wonder if he is looking forward to seeing some bloomers. I know I am!"

"I don't think he shares such thoughts. Bless his soul that he didn't inherit any of her habits..."

* * *

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Begin Neo Kawakami Battle**

April 28th

It was a beautiful morning for the day of the awaiting battle between Class 2-F and Class 2-S. The silver white-haired boy heads to school alone enjoying the peace and quietly reading a short work called Dokkōdō. Walking on the Tama Bridge known as the Bridge of Weirdos. Weirdos being the right word for people with their odd traits. As speaking of them, a group of eight thugs are blocking the path preventing anyone from passing by for some reason. A closer look and one notices that people are slowly getting by. Appears to be a line check. He notices that the people ahead of them, being in the same boat weren't allowed to pass without one thug checking out their phone first before giving the others the okay to let them pass by.

"Hey, you there!" one of the thugs shouted taking notice of Hakai among the people. "Is that the guy we're looking for?"

"Hold on. I'll check," the one with the phone looks on his screen at some picture. "Yeah, that's him!"

"What a lucky break! Hahaha!"

Hakai gave a puzzled expression. "What are you on about? Do you have business with me degenerates?" Hakai knows that they weren't trained soldiers like the last time someone was after him. The same person wouldn't try a failed attempt twice he concluded.

"You don't need to know. All you need to do is sit tight and accept your beating. Don't make this harder on yourself than it already is! Hahaha!"

"Like I haven't heard that before," he sighed sick of this routine. "Please save yourself from me having to teach you a lesson."

"No way! If we don't get you they're gonna be others waiting to have a piece of you calling dibs up ahead. The S. Demon King will be ours!"

_'They are informed of my title...' _Now grown slightly curious... "Who sent you thugs in? If you don't tell me I won't hesitate to be a little extreme. There are people waiting for me. As for you... The probability of the other degenerates ahead not complying with me is slim. One last chance to please reconsider..."

"Ha! You in what army!"

Giving up on them... decided to show the thugs a taste of what they were in for both physically and verbally.

"...I am the army! Come on! I'll take care of this quickly and get to school! You low lives won't last a second!"

* * *

Getting out the bridge only took a few minutes. Hakai left the bodies laying on the floor causing a couple broken bones. Beating the bad people gave him a feeling a relief having gotten some exercise in. Unfortunately, he was so wrapped in the continuous beating that he had forgotten to ask any questions. Couldn't even if he remembered knocking them all cold in an instant. He arrived on school grounds where the battle would start meeting his classmates on Class 2-F's base. Right now other classes are competing against each other for the win of their respectable class. The Kawakami Battle is saved in store as the last event.

"Hello, my fellow problem children classmates!" Hakai announced his sudden arrival to his classmates.

Suspiciously all of them were tensed up seeing his face. All of them knew something they weren't allowed to speak out for some reason as far as he can tell. Chris was more displeased than tense to see him wanting to see something happen. Miyako didn't care about what was happening to him, but was waiting for something to happen as well.

"What's wrong with every-"

"Got you Hakai!" Kazuko had thrown a punch aiming for his face.

"..."

After dodging...

"Ah!"

"Oh, poor Kazuko-chan~" he grab the carpus and held her in a wristlock. "A sneak attack... From you, that needs to be taken in account." _'A stranger like me can't just hit her. That'll trigger the big sister death flag. What to do?'_ "I hope you have a good explanation, otherwise I'll have to... play teacher..."

The tone of sorrow he displayed gave her chills to the lights she never felt before an unknown fate.

"E-Ehehe... I lose. It's your turn Onee-sama!"

"What are you say-?"

"Kawakami-ryu Forehead Flick!" Momoyo yelled, giving a quick jerk to the forehead weakling his hold allowing Kazuko to slip out.

"Oww...! Damn it Hikari! What did I do-... Mo-chan?"

"Leviathan..." Momoyo sounding pissed.

"Why did you do that?"

Momoyo takes a breath before speaking. "One was a way to settle which of us gets to fight you next. ...Second was that you had it coming."

"How so?"

"I wake up in the morning. Looking forward to my spar, only to hear from the old man being the barer of bad news. You stayed over at another place leaving me pent-up. Do you have any idea how that makes me feel?"

"Well, I would feel so depraved if I was desperate for a decent fight. You, I don't have the slightest idea. Remember I said perhaps, never did I say for certain we actually spar. Wouldn't even make a difference if I told you myself. I hope I'm not rude when I say you don't respond well to things containing logic and rationality. My reasoning or anyone else's wouldn't have gotten through you. Right, Naoe-chan," Hakai slung firmly an arm around his shoulders."

"Don't drag me into this hole you dug for yourself!" Yamato squirmed trying to break free.

"I just didn't feel like fighting anyway. Please move on from this."

"Hehe... hehehehe!" Momoyo is on the verge of losing her patience. "Yet... on the way to school with my friends, we walked past a trail of unconscious bodies cursing the S. Demon King. You don't fight me and end up fighting strangers. Are you trying to deepen your crater?"

"It was all technically... self-defense. They forced my hand. But, I never found out the reason they attacked me or how they knew about my title."

"That's because-"

*BEEP* BEEP* *BEEP*

"Please excuse me," he cuts her off there and grabbed his phone.

"..."

"Hello...?"

"Hahahahahaha!" the other end goes.

"MHOEC01?"

"Yes, good morning to you. I pray that you're in great health."

"I'm swell..."

"Glad to hear it."

"MHOEC01?"

"Yes? Hahaha!"

"You called me for a reason... Maybe it's the reason why you are laughing just now."

"Hahaha! I have news that you would want to hear in case you haven't noticed already. The people who has been a thorn in our organization has taken another step. Besides trashing every base we try to set up. This time they done something unusual to their current plans. I thought they would slowly destroy the surrounding pieces... Instead, now they're planning on taking you out in a more direct way!"

"Me?"

"Don't you like it when your predictions take a wrong turn!?"

"...Depending on the situation. This one... not so much... Please tell me what you know."

"On the web, they put up a hand drawn picture of you. There's a bounty of fifty million yen to beat you into a severe state. Captured Dead or alive. What I wonder is why is it a drawing from around two years ago? Couldn't they have gotten a more accurate picture even though this picture was drawn flawlessly."

"That's because I tend to dislike having my picture taken leaving none available, so they're weren't any for them to use if I had to guess.

"...! I got to get going now."

"Huh, why?"

"I'm busy trying to work up the courage and start a club, but a club needs members, and the members... I can't help hold suspicion towards strangers..."

"...You're one of the three in charge of a large-scale organization, and this is how you spend your time... In a school...? Is that productive?"

"Well, you're one to talk. Being a leader is so tiresome~ I need time to relax. After hearing the news about some of my men being raped... If only they prayed more. I'm also behind on sleep. If I had to pick between the organization and club I would choose club honestly. Then sleeping..."

"Should a leader really talk like that?"

"Well... I'm poor on planning and management. That's why I left MHOEC02 in charge of keeping an eye on things, especially that MHOEC03. Anyway, I discover that the enemy attacking MH moves in a two-man squad with a total of four in all. That is all. Also I got fired from that bookseller job for lazing around too much! I'm so sorry! Good bye," MHOEC01 hanged up abruptly.

_'He... I... feel like strangling him to death! I was looking forward to having a book tap line at my disposal! This... sucks so much!' _"At least I know why I was being hunted..." turned back to his upperclassman. "That was someone from my work. ...Mo-chan?"

After being ignored and insulted Momoyo gave a grin at her frustrating rival. "Remember that flick was the least I could do as an appetizer. Right now you have your own battle to take care of. Tomorrow prepare yourself! There will be no excuses!" Momoyo prepared to leave before giving a sarcastic remark. "I hope your morning was as good as mine."

"..." _'My morning...'_

* * *

Flashback*

Sleeping at the Itagaki Household inside a futon.

"*Yawn* I feel so sleepy. My head hurts a little... Why did my body wake me up so early? I don't even see the sun."

The young boy had just waken up for the day. He rubbed the dust from his crimson eyes from lack of sleep. Tries to emerge out from the futon, but his pillow for some reason is still attached on him and is soft and supple for any regular pillow. The lower half of his body is immobilized by a pressing down force.

"Zzz..."

Hakai rolls his head and finds out that the pillow were someone's bust. Lifts up and sees the blue antenna girl.

_'How did I end up like this...?'_

* * *

Flashback within a flashback*

Last night. Hakai had finish taking a bath.

"Okay Angel-chan, get ready to meet your maker~"

"About time!" she scowled over the time he was in. "What took you so long? Did you take a long bath or something? Well, that would explain your change of clothes."

Hakai changed from his school uniform into an athletic wear, blue trimmed white t-shirt and blue shorts. Received that along with other basic things needed in school for when he went to the front office. Still wearing his black jacket.

"Tomorrow is an athletic festival at my school. I'm required to wear this uniform. Might as well as make use of it as pajamas and my jacket as my trusting blanket."

"Athletic festival? I heard about one of those. They sound lame. You work hard stinking of sweat for no reason. If they had more violence like in that game then it would be more fun."

"We are entitled to our own mindsets. Nothing wrong with a little peace though..."

"And you call yourself a delinquent. Whatever let's go kill some noobs!"

"Alright! Let's start with capture the flag!"

Ami entered the room ordering them that they only get twenty minutes before having to call it a night. Hakai and Angel were down not having more time left. The main room was also their sleeping room. Angel surprisingly obeyed her command out of fear. Hakai decided to play along not wanting to know what the youngest sister feared about the sadistically elder sister. They face off on opposing teams. A few minutes in the game...

"You sure are one sick fuck!" Angel laughed on the opposing side.

"Well, it's their fault for forgetting to put on friendly fire."

"But, your attacking your own team on purpose. If I didn't break that those headphones during the robbery we would be hearing a lot of people bitching on you."

"Yes, that maybe true, but I do not care in the slightest... Anyone I see in my way to retrieve the flag will get shot in the head with no discrimination!"

"What happen to that peace crap you were sprouting from your ass?"

"This is a war game... And people who you don't considered comrades aren't worth giving a care about."

"That's true. Screw them. What bugs me is even you're killing from both sides is that your team is still winning! You're like a one man army. About time I played with someone who isn't sh*t. "

"You think so?"

"I actually hope Ryu doesn't come back tonight and make you bleed from your a-hole."

_'Huh...' _"...!" he just took notice of something. "Hehe..."

"Hm, what's so funny?"

"I just realized that your siblings names are reptile base while yours is an loving angel. That's so hilarious! Especially coming from someone like you! Hahaha!"

"Shut up!" Angel grabbed her golf club and took a swing on the back of his head.

"Ahhh!" Hakai collapsed.

"Oops. ...Now with him gone, victory will be too easy sadly- What... the hell!?"

"Kill... Kill... Kill..." he chanted seriously.

"Is he really human?"

The half conscious player continues his onslaught. Except his switch stopped from team fire to enemy killer. An even more shocker is that he was better than before. She wonders if what he said was true about someone being more skilled than him. After the game, the sisters were laying their futons on the floor. Ami kicked the motionless statue Hakai away being in the way. Tatsuko retrieved him and that's the end he can recall before coming to a complete rest.

* * *

_'What I don't understand is her reason sleeping with someone like me. Why would she...'_

"Hakai-kun~" Tatsuko pulled him closer letting his head remain rested on her chest.

"Ahh~" he couldn't help letting out a moan.

"I'm glad you're feeling well. How cute~"

Struggles to find the words to speak in this situation. "U-Um... T-Tatsuko-chan. Wh-Why are you sleeping next to me? I-I have no desire to have an older sister... So you shouldn't bother trying to act like one."

"That's not important right now," she answered earnestly. "Someone needed to comfort you. You looked like you were having a bad dream."

"...! It's true... I have a lot of them... However I don't understand why are you worried about me...? I'm only a stranger..."

"I known you long enough to tell you're a person that needs affection from a sibling. A person like you with no siblings in their life is so sad. I'll lessen that pain away."

He figures Tatsuko coincidently awoken from her nap hearing him mention not having any siblings at the dinner table before quickly falling back asleep.

"It isn't... that sad... ...Wh-Why are you embracing me closer?"

The cold body needs to be warmed up. Leave it to me~"

Feeling touched. "Th-Thank you Tatsuko-chan this is... very nice of you. Y-You are s-so kind. I almost feel like crying... But I can't because I'm not weak."

"It's alright, it's alright. Just stay here and sleep with me. Zzz..."

"Ok, your body is so warm and cozy. Zzz..." _'Getting spoiled once in a while doesn't sound too bad... I only wish... I could feel this way one more time at another time.'_

When morning came, the elder sister proceeded to wake up the middle sister by kicking her in the stomach. The kick didn't wake her so she kicked her harder. Ami wondered why she still didn't wake up from that one. Removed the covers and noticed Hakai latching on Tatsuko's body protecting her front. First thing a person would wonder is what is that man doing curling up to my sister. What she thought was how could he be still sleeping after taking her kicks. Then, smirked at the thought of doing a experiment seeing how many would it take to wake him up screaming in agonizing pain. Thirty tries yield to no results except heavy panting. Switched to verbal threats until one made its poison. Once fully awake he comes into a sudden panic.

"Did my kicks finally break you?" asked Ami.

Looking around disturbed.

"My jacket... is gone! Where did it go!?"

"Losing your jacket is more painful than my sadism...?" she left shocked.

"Hey, Hakai, look here~" Angel tease tone holding up his jacket. "You're right about it being a good blanket."

"Angel-chan... give my precious jacket back... please!" Hakai exclaimed, showing dismay being separated from his jacket made a lunged.

"Nope," she tripped him. "I think I'll keep this as your going away present."

"Can we talk about this...? My... angel..." he pleaded refusing to use violence after their generous hospitality.

"Since you asked nicely, I'll give this back if you come back and bring me more games to play. Don't just get me violent ones, I'll eventually become sick of seeing that gross stick."

"If that's what you want, then so shall it be. I promise. Can you please give me back my jacket... my angel."

"That's a good boy." _'Why does he desperately want this back? There's nothing valuable inside but random junk.'_

"What's good about a delinquent like me," he mumbled.

"Just so you know. I can search your aura and hunt you down if you think you can get away with lying. I've got your ki on a lease."

"I'll remember that..." Hakai didn't plan on breaking a promise, but after five minutes out he would cloak himself to cut off any pursuit. He reached for his jacket then sense a new presence coming. "...!"

"Yo, I'm back," a muscular man with a black dragon tattoo on the upper section of his left arm entered the room. He had long brown, curtain hair and green eyes.

"Oh, Ryu. You finally return. You also seem to be awfully happy," Ami perceived.

"Yeah, I got to fight plenty and fucked a lot of good stuff. Though there are still more out there who attacked my gang. I'm not done. I'll get them too."

"To do that you need to rest. That's why your back. Breakfast will be ready as always. Skipping dinner changes nothing."

"I know. I was out all night. A beast needs to recharge at some time. Though I would have liked my beastly hunger to reach its fullness before resting. Huh...?" he noticed something off. "I see Tatsu-nee sleeping, but where did Ten go?"

"Who knows?"

"Well it doesn't matter. I need to get something out the basement."

_'This is going to fun.'_

Ryuuhei opened the door leading to the basement.

"Hey Ryu," Angel emerged from the other end.

"Ten? ..." he surprised for a second turns his attention to her side smirking. "What do we have here?"

"...This is just one of Ami-nee's pets. She enjoyed torturing this one so much that she accidently took it home. Right pet?" she yanked a lease on the boy on all fours.

"Wolf!" he barked.

"Now go do what we planned. Unless you want it up yours," she whispered in his ear grinning.

"*Huff* *Huff*" Hakai unwillingly walks to Ami and licks her boots.

"..." Ami decided to play along because a true S wouldn't ignore this call. "Bad pet!" kicked him to the side knocking him into the wall.

"This... is such a turnoff!" he grimaced. "What a waste of prey. Don't bring something home that ends up disappointing me, Ami-nee. I'm just going to hit the sack," Ryuuhei fell to one of the lying around futons resting deeply.

"...Hm. He fell quickly. How many fights did he get into...?"

"And... scene!" said Angel.

Hakai got up giving a high-five. "Glad that all worked out."

"Yeah, lucky you that I played along. Like all my customers you'll going to have to pay for my services."

"Paying for being hit around seems silly, but to pay to avoid getting red all over my lower half is something I will gladly pay for. This is all the cash I have on me," he handed over ten thousand yen. _'I still have my MH point card.' _

"I suppose this can do."

"Thank you for your generosity."

"...Next time I won't settle for fake licking. Also be sure to squeal like a pig."

"No can do," Hakai somber. "A pig is a rotten fat noble. Acting to be one is too sickening for me to pull off."

"Making a demand? My, aren't you a picky masochist."

"I-I'm not a masochist! I am a person who likes my own misfortune!"

"It's... certain that you're not an imitation of a masochist. Perhaps you're a genuine," Ami judged while not seeing a distinguish between pain and misfortune.

"I told you-"

"You would be a great pet to torture."

"...I think I should go before you consider to make me one by force bye!" he made his way to the door. "Bye Angel-chan, be sure to tell Tatsuko-chan I said bye as well."

"Sure. Just don't forget to bring me back some games or I'll find you and swing your head like a golf ball," Angel giving a realistic threat.

"O-Of course." _'My stay here was too much fun. I felt a connection of some sort with them. Why is that? Is it something greater than are delinquent nature? I can't quite put my finger on. Maybe this is what people call a fr-... fri-... frie-... No... That word doesn't exist... Having this experience for a luckily unfortunate individual like myself is... unimaginable! I can't expect such a thing to happen again so... I'll just forget about this happy moment! The Itagakis, the night and morning here, everything I experienced there! None of it matters since our paths won't cross again! So sad! So sad! I might cry! ...Not really. Why? Because I don't know the reason why I said that in the first place...' _

* * *

_'I don't remember a single thing...' _"Ow..." Hakai held an arm on his forehead mark.

"Wow that looked painful," said Takuya.

"Did that forehead flick really hurt?" asked Gakuto. "Even for Momo-senpai-"

"Nah, it's just been a while since I felt that annoying attack," explained Hakai. "So many times I've been fingered... To me the move inflicts greater mental damage than physical damage ,and this is attack has the power to deflect the bullet with ease. I wonder...?"

"What?"

"When Hikari fingered me with that attack. I end up suffering short-term memory lost. Could it be that I lost some of my memory from yesterday because of Mo-chan's? Let's see, I remember the Kazama Family and Minamoto-chan... Did I forget any other classmates!? Just to be sure. It's test time! You!" he pointed one out randomly when he each begins an intro.

"M-Me..." the pink haired quivered being suddenly yelled at.

"Amakusa Mayo. The loli class rep that is the oldest in Class 2-F, her siblings, and is considered to be an older sister to her classmates. She is also the most feminine out of her entire classmates."

The female students who take pride in such are deeply offended by that comment.

"Every please settle down!" she called trying to settle down a future lynching.

"Next! Ogasawara Chika! Also called Chikarin by some, and Sweets from working at her parent's candy shop. A model who likes handsome men thinking of some as good property. Popular among men and disliked by some by her view on men."

"That sounds right, but handsome isn't what I require to be a perfect man. He must also be rich and is able to take care of me," Chika clarified.

"Next! Oogushi Suguru! A glasses wearing otaku that prefers 2D girls over 3D ones because he believes them to be fake and shallow. Considers reality to be cruel."_ 'In a way what he says has some ground.'_

"You're correct. 2D is the best. Everyone should come to realize this in due time."

"Next! Fukumoto Ikurou! Also called Yonpachi for having a lewd knowledge containing forty-eight positions. Considered the most perverted person in 2-F if not the entire academy. Takes pleasure of taking pictures of women from certain position angels."

"Hey, what are you trying to say? I take complete pride in taking my pictures! I seek the beauty of the female body!" retorted Ikurou, giving a lecherous face while acting serious, grossing out the women.

"If you were talking about the general beauty of the human body then maybe we could agree... Anyway, next! Kumagai Misuru! A relaxed student with expertise for when it comes to food."

"Ah, you a very informed," said Mitsuru. "Ughh..." letting out a small groan leaving him with a question.

"Next... her... A bad student in Class 2-F in a really different way from my deviant self. I rather not get into detail on this wrestler."

"Maybe because you can't handle what I am," said Haguro.

"That is all. I can't remember the rest probably because they didn't stand out enough. Sorry~"

The students he referred to wanted to protest that comment, but raised their heads down in recognition knowing what he is saying is true.

"Say Hakai. Where did you hear all this from?" asked Yamato curious on where he gets his information.

"From Yagyū-chan."

"You mean... Yagyū Akira, chair of the Disciplinary Committee..." his tone serious.

Him along with the majority of the class exchanges looks with one another.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Moving pass that."

"Naoe-chan... Everyone..." Hakai called them slightly gravely.

"Huh?"

"I feel like I need to say this. Should be obvious, I guess not since Naoe-chan has those counting on eyes on me like a hidden weapon. I'll just say this straight up. I... have no intention in competing in this battle of yours."

"...!?"

"You don't take surprises well. I guess any tactician wouldn't," he shrugged casually.

"What's with this desertion? Are you really going to abandon your comrades in the midst of battle?" asked Chris, irking to have a deserter in their ranks.

"Comrades? What are you saying soldier princess? I expected you to at least know that classmates and comrades are two entirely different things. Sorry I thought too highly of you to even understand this much."

"I don't know why, but the words coming from your mouth sound like an insult. Are they?" she questioned herself.

"If you have a good reason please tell explain it to us. We can talk about this logically," Yamato using what he knows about Hakai so far to convince him in reconsidering if possible.

"I think that stunt Momo-senpai and Wanko pulled got to him. That must be it," Gakuto surely believes that to be the reason.

"No way," Kazuko disagreed. "Hakai wouldn't let something like that get to him. ...Unless he would..."

"Please hear me out Hakai," Yamato lightly grabbed his shoulder preventing him from reaching for another book to enter a reading daze. "You're an important part in our battle against Class 2-S. You did tie with-"

"Tie?" Hakai gave a dumbfounded expression. "I think your misunderstanding what happen that day. It wasn't a tie. I'm the one who lost that day... Mo-chan defeated me in that duel... Listen I'm not helping in this fight. And that's that."

"..."

"It doesn't really matter. It's not like anyone cares for a student that's been here for a day," said Miyako.

"Miyako! You're not helping!" yelled Yamato.

"Why did you come here anyway? The feud between 2-F and 2-S has nothing to do with you."

"St-"

"Hold your tongue please, Naoe-chan," Hakai literally held his tongue using two adjacent fingers. "Sorry, I came only to watch a peaceful game as an observer. You don't need my help. You can win on your own. I know you all are capable. Good luck~" lets go and takes out the book Battle Royale.

_'He does have a point. Though one can't be too careful.'_

"Um, Naoe-chan. I can see your disappointed I am too. Having a good kid not interacting with others isn't good. I wish I could help more as the class rep, but he seemed dead set on this," said Mayo.

"It's okay. You can only do your best."

"Having discord before our fight isn't a good sign," said Chika. "Why is it that you want Taira-kun to compete, Naocchi?"

_'Well, I already informed Capt and Miyako last night. No point in hiding it...'_ "It was going to be a surprise against Class 2-S. So..."

Yamato explains to the class.

"Really? And he's in one piece?"

"Yeah, I couldn't believe it either so I was looking forward to see Hakai in action..." Shouichi groaned.

"Well we don't need him. As long as we work together we can't lose," said Takuya.

"I'm sure you right Moro. ...Looks like the normal festival has come to an end. Our announcer is ready to get things stated."

"Hurry up and let's do this! I'm so excited that I don't want to wait any longer!" Shouichi impatient having his fun prolonged.

Momoyo started with the introduction. "Now, let's start the Kawakami Battle! The announcement is provided by the assembler of beautiful women by my side, Kawakami Momoyo, and..."

"The chair of the disciplinary committee, all of you should be aware of me from the rumors, Yagyū Akira, shall provide the commentary," snickered Akira.

"It was a surprise to hear you offer to perform the commentary. You don't seem to be the type of person to do this sort of thing."

"Lu-sensei had other things to take care of and I thought I be kind enough to help out. Plus I'm a fan of the radio show Love Kawakami. Working with you should be interesting. Though I would prefer if you didn't dislocate or hit my body."

"Thanks, I only do that when Baldie says something stupid. So how's your arm?"

"Only slightly bruised. That weird man managed to get a good hit on me."

"Lucky for you me and Wanko came by the riverside looking for a... someone."

"...I had a backup plan just so you know. But seeing you get a couple of cracks at him was much more fun."

"He did give me seconds of fun before escaping. Who was he I wonder? He reminded me of someone my old teacher. Well, I guess I'll find out if a time comes."

_'... I really must thank her. Because of her meddling it was easier for me to track him down and reach a reasonable compromise.' _"Anyway, another reason that I chose to be the commentary was I heard something about a certain game..."

"And what will that be?"

"I'll let the principal explained the fun."

The principal gets on stage speaking from a microphone. "Before I explain the rules, there is a surprise for the competitors. Kawakami Battle will have a special change. The battle format has become RD's One hundreds sins melee!"

Everyone chatters clueless except...

"What the hell...!?" Hakai was the only one surprisingly alarmed hearing this which in return his classmates can tell that isn't a good sign.

"Now if you're wondering what I'm going on about I will explain. One hundred sins melee is a different version of Kawakami Battle from an isolated island. It can also be called Extreme Doukan's game or Neo Kawakami Battle if you prefer. There are a total of one hundred events like the name says. Ninety five are considered normal while the other five are considered to be very ferocious out of the rest. For those of you who are familiar with this version. Don't worry, all of the events have been reformed into deathless ones."

Once again gave the people a shocker on how the game must have been originally.

_'You should have started with that... Damn you Hikari. You must have told him for a reason I do not understand.'_

"As for the rules of Kawakami Battle there are five matches! You will compete in the event as determined by a lot. The hundred slips are divided in five different boxes matching the themes. The theme of the first event is Judgment. One person is needed for each team. Now, if you participate once, you can't participate again! Make sure you carefully choose your members. By the way, the theme of the second match is bravery... five people. The theme of the third match is Risk... two people. The theme of the fourth is random... x number of people. The theme of the fifth match is life and death! One person! You get to select someone after each match. The selected student must change classes at that moment."

The audience roared in excitement at this special development.

"..."

"I'll draw to determine the first match... The game is Slaughter Chess Battle! Now choose your person. Intermissions will only last up to ten minutes between matches until both sides have agreed on their selection, and once preparations are complete. Will the members of the Sports Festival Executive Committee please come to the stage?"

On that Class 2-F had a decision to make.

"Well that was unexpected. The principal always does things that no ordinary person would consider," said Yamato.

"As long as it doesn't get in the way with our fight with Class 2-S I don't care. I hope this will make our battle even more challenging!" said Kazuko.

"I agree! Bring it on!" Shouichi all fired up.

"Indeed. We shall show Class 2-S our righteousness," said Chris.

"Yamato loves me," said Miyako.

"Yes, and I think of you as a friend Miyako," said Yamato.

"Tch."

"So, who are we going to send out first?" asked Gakuto.

"The first match seems to be intellectual so we already know who to send out. It shouldn't even be discussed."

"Of course. Looks like this ones yours Yamato."

"Be sure to wins this fair and square with none of your tricks. There is no reason for us to defile the challenge our foes made," Chris advised strongly.

"...Did you know before sending off your ally to battle you're suppose to clap your hands and give a one forty-five degree bow for good luck?" Yamato taking advantage of her ignorance.

"Really? Why isn't everyone else not clapping?"

"They are born in Japan for their whole life making their best wishes send spiritually. You haven't been here long enough to acquire that skill."

"I see. Good luck," she did as instructed.

"I'll do my best, but first... Hakai. Are you familiar with Neo Kawakami Battle?" asked Yamato.

"What makes you think that?" asked Hakai.

"Well... we saw you flinch when you heard RD One Hundred Sin Melee," Takuya explained what the others already noticed.

"I see," Hakai took a deep breath. "...This game originated from the island I was born in before coming here. It was at first a death game to settle what people call disputes needed to be settled no matter whose life is at stake. What good fortunate for the one, you guys play having the safety on. A peaceful world this is..."

"...In that case, do you mind going over the rules? It's quite strange for a different version to come up without a mention to any new rules," said Yamato.

"That is because knowing any of the rules aren't required... for now... Let's leave at that. You're more than capable of taking care of this yourself."

"Why would you withhold information-"

A girlish screech of girls block his next question. A group of Class 2-S students are walking towards their base. One in a jersey particular that has a familiar white-haired girl following close behind him and a bald student beside him...

"Aoi-kun, head of the Elegant Quattro! Chick announced excitedly.

"Good afternoon, everyone," he said.

Gakuto, Ikurou, Suguru display their displeasure of not only seeing students from the opposing class, but him to a greater extent being popular with girls or having them fawn over him.

"Aoi Touma sure is popular..." Yamato noted.

"Naoe-san."

"Yeah?"

"This is the first time we've talked like this. I'm Aoi Touma from 2-S. Nice to meet you."

"We've met a few times at the gambling den. I'm Naoe Yamato. Nice to meet you."

"I've come here to avenge my classmate."

"By classmate you mean..."

"That's right monkey," Kokoro made her presence known if others haven't noticed. "Aoi-kun. Go beat him! Show him no mercy."

"I can't refuse if someone cute like you is asking me. The fee for fighting in your place would be a hug. ...In advance." Touma gave Kokoro a squeeze.

"A-Aoi-kun!?"

"I'll win for you. Please watch."

"O-Okay..."

"I apologize for getting off track. I like women."

"It's no trouble. I-" Yamato was cut off.

"I also like men. Fufufu."

"I really didn't need to know that!"

"Can I call you Yamato-san with love?"

"You're too close!"

"No. Please call me Naoe-san at the very least."

"Your troubled face is wonderful too."

"Anyway... about avenging a classmates..." he skillfully change the subject.

"Right. For the first match using minds, I expect you to take part in if I'm not mistaken. We both prefer to use our brains over are body. I'm also going to take part so why don't we make a bet. The loser pays twice what she lost yesterday."

"Making a bet in the middle of Neo Kawakami Battle... Sure, why not. I accept your challenge Aoi." _'I always did want to fight him.'_

"Thank you for accepting... Yuki?" he noticed she had left his side.

"Haa..." Jun didn't pay attention fawning over the 2-F Class Rep being a lolicon according to the information Hakai received, but glad he isn't like his guardian completely.

"H-Hare-chan..." Hakai pinned to the floor in a wrist hold behind his back.

"Ahahaha! Let's play!" Koyuki twisted his wrist further.

"Ah...!"

Yamato was about to ask Kazuko, who wants the chance to fight for whatever reason, and Miyako to help his classmate. Chris also couldn't ignore an enemy attack even if it was Hakai being the victim. However, Hakai with his free hand gave them a hand sign telling them to halt letting her hurt him further. They didn't understand why, but didn't like the fact of a Class 2-S student hurting on a Class 2-F for no reason and with no retaliation involved.

"What's wrong? Aren't you in misfortune? Be happy~"

"..."

"?"

"Yuki," Touma spoke.

"Hm?"

"Would you please stop hurting him?"

"Ok~" Koyuki got off and released her hold obeying the person she followed unconditionally.

"Sorry about that. So you're Taira Hakai. Nice to meet you."

"Same, Aoi-chan," Hakai put his hand up for a handshake laid-back about what happened.

"Fufu..." accepted his handshake. "You're a cute one."

"Thank you, though I don't see why the word cute has been defining me lately. ...Aoi Touma. A bisexual Top student in his grades. The hospital director's only son at Aoimon hospital. The biggest hospital in Kawakami City. There are other things I heard but they don't matter to me for the moment. We don't have all day after all talking about you."

"Oh my, you know so much about me. I'm flattered. I don't know that much on you sadly. How about we go on a date?"

"...You are the strategist for 2-S. I would like to get to know you in more ways than you wouldn't expect. Though my schedule is too busy to give you an exact time to play around."

"Does this mean you swing the other way?"

"Nope. I'm not sure where my attraction lies. Though I'm not one to discriminate without pure rationality. So I guess that makes me pansexual. Saying I have love for no gender would make me sound chuunibyou."

"My, you have a wide range. Everyone's different they say, but that is one of the reasons I love such."

"Hehe, you mean everyone. Loving a numerous amount of people spreads the butter too thin. You can't call that love. This coming from someone who doesn't understand such."

"That's blunt of you. I don't go after everyone, but my love is infinite as well as my striking zone for all ages."

"Love is love..."

"Love is love..."

"..."

"..."

In their own opinions none showed ill will to the other showing a strange form of respect.

"Hmm..."

"Well, I wished that I could have the chance of playing with you and Naoe-san here today, but I only get one turn. My heart might break from the disappointment."

"You don't need to feel that way since I have no attention of interfering with this children's game among these two classes."

"Is that so...? Such a shame. I would have enjoyed to see your stuff up and close."

"Like you are now in my face? Or..."

"Yes."

_'Did he answer to both...?' _"You aren't boring at least. ...Let's talk again at another time in another place."

"I look forward to it. Jun. Yuki. We're going."

Three made their leave. Hakai resumes back to reading ignoring the stares having a no fazed mind after being sexually hit on.

"Prepare to be crushed monkeys!" Kokoro quickly left having no allies supporting her stay in enemy territory.

"Now that our adversaries have left we should tell the judge we've decided on who to send out. Right, Ya... mato... Hey, where did he go!?" asked Chris.

"No need to be worried so much about Yamato, Kri," said Kazuko.

"I'm not...-!"

"Yamato told me to tell everyone that he has left for a while to taking care of something, and not to select him until the last second."

"Why would he-"

"Don't think about it too much. If it's a plan he's cooking... We can leave it in Yamato's hands," said Shouichi.

"If you say so... Why do I feel what he's doing is wrong...?"

* * *

Class 2-S base. The honor students gather around.

"Are you sure you don't want to compete Hideo-sama? I believe someone of your intelligence can easily give your class a sure win," said Azumi.

"Of course it would be no challenge for someone great as me! However I must stand down. Touma asked me to leave this to him and I will give him my blessings."

"Understood, Hideo-sama!"

"There will be another round where I can show my manliness to Kazuko-dono! A hero will know when the time comes!"

"Right..." _'Damn you, Wanko! I'm so jealous!' _

"All preparations have been complete. We're ready to start the first match," said Touma, arriving back making him the last to assemble.

"Fuhahaha! Excellent my friend, Touma," said Hideo, not aware of what he meant by preparations, but trust his judgment in whatever he has planned out. "I'm counting on you to bring our class the first win."

"Thanks. I'll do my best not to fail your expectations."

"He won't lose with Hideo-sama's faith supporting him," Azumi sweetly flattered out loud then turning her switch. "Right, Baldie?" pointing two blades secretly behind his back.

"Right, right. Boss won't lose so easily," Jun assured her.

"I agree too," Koyuki chimed with her friend.

_'More importantly why am I the one being threaten?'_

"Hyohohoho! There's no way we can lose. Our class's overall strength greatly overwhelms that of those weak monkeys," Kokoro laughed, underestimating their opposing class.

"Yes, especially having those appear at the last-minute. Must be the heavens sending me insurance for an even more definite victory today. You have my thanks!" Hideo boasted straight up into the sky.

"What makes you think you're the reason for those secret weapons!? "

"Hey, hey, it's not good to fight over something useless, Pancake," said Koyuki.

"Stop calling me that!" she shrieked in pain being called that again. _'Damn you monkey! I'll get you for this!'_

"Right, Touma?"

"That's right, Yuki," replied Touma. _'...Though I wonder what will happen once the time comes for them to make their move...'_

* * *

The time for the intermission ran out and the set up was complete. Everyone came to the field to see what laid before them all black and white literally.

"Whoa, a giant checker board!" exclaimed Kazuko.

"Seeing this makes me regret not participating," Shouichi gloomy.

"As expected of Japan to build such a thing in a short amount of time," said Chris.

"But don't you think this is a bit much?" asked Takuya.

The principal speaks up. "Now I will explain the rules of Slaughter Chess Battle. Each player selects a club represented one at a time before you until you reach sixteen people. They will be your pieces in chess. Your representatives are to observe and aid giving out advice through speaker phone. When the turn starts you only get ten seconds to make your move or you're receive a reduction. Get three and the player must sacrifice a piece to prevent disqualification from now on for every time your move is delayed. The requirement to win is to take the other player's king."

"Hmm sounds simple enough, but what kind of game is chess?" Gakuto wondered.

"Didn't you say it was simple?" asked Takuya.

"Chess is like your countries' shogi. The difference is instead of a nine by nine, and twenty pieces is that there are sixteen pieces and the board is eight by eight. There's an absence of a gold general, silver general, and the lances. Aside from that the rest remain the same," Chris explained.

"You sure are knowledgeable."

"Western chess is more popular in Europe, though in my opinion shogi is the better of the two."

"Eh, how boring. Watching a chess match sounds so boring~" Momoyo complained on the mic.

"You shouldn't be so ignorant, Kawakami-senpai," Akira smirked watching in gleam at the black and white board. "Originally this games did also use actual people to play except the weapons given to them were designed to kill when their spot was taken. Also the losing observer is either killed or showed mercy by taking them to their side. Now with the weapons replaced with replicas I expect no one will act in alarm losing rationality during the game. The no death of the commander would sure put one's mind at ease as well."

"What's your point. I don't get what you're trying to say?"

"Simple. Even the blood cleanse from this game you have to see the skill required in this game. For example a move every ten seconds is most challenging to most pro international chess players. It's more like lightning than international chest."

"I see that would be difficult."

"There are more ways, but you need a tricky mind to know how to use them perfectly."

"In that case my bro should be fine."

"Yeah, Naoe-senpai is certainly... shifty... His opponent Aoi-senpai has the highest grades among the second years. He shouldn't be taken lightly. There are people who might be more than you judge them to be..."

Naoe Yamato and Aoi Touma make it to their positions after picking the representatives for their pieces on the giant chessboard. Yamato's white. Touma's black. Several girls are cheering for Touma. Others want to see him lose, most of them being guys. There are those who cheer for Yamato... also mostly guys.

"Good luck Naocchi. Good luck to you too, Touma-kun."

"Do your best Naoe-chan."

"Beat that handsome guy badly!"

They stared off at each other waiting for the match to begin."

"Now... start!" Tesshin declared the start of the first match.

In chess, white makes the first move. So that makes Yamato the one to start things up.

_'Lucky for me that I played chess enough to know a thing or two. Though I have to agree with Chris. I'm way more confident in my skills in shogi than chess. I'll have to be careful and fast at the same time. Especially when I'm facing Aoi Touma.' _Yamato calls on one of his pieces to make a move.

The middle left white pawn moves from d2 to d4.

"This could be pretty fun. Feels like we're on a date," said Touma.

Touma's black pawn mirrors his movement from d7 to d5.

"...! Could be please refrain from saying horrifying things?"

"I can't help it. Sorry."

_'I won't let his mental attacks affect me. No matter how much they sting.'_

Following that, a white pawn moves from c2 to c4. The black pawn from d5 throws a fierce jab on the c4 pawn and as the boxing representative performing it made the poor sap scream in pain.

"That's one piece out of here! ...Hey, Yagyū-chan," called Momoyo.

"Huh, what is it?" he asked.

"I just realized the real victims in this match are the club representatives. Why is that? What reason would they be so willing to get attack each other?"

"Well... there is a reason for that. In Kawakami Academy there is an obligation clubs have to follow when needed. Usually very rare to be called upon. As for there competitiveness to smash the others, lets just say I heard someone spread a rumor so big that this was the results. Who could have done such a thing? ...pfft...!" Akira sniggered.

"Oh, well. Fighting is a good way to settle things anyway."

"That mostly applies to you... Anymore concerns?"

"The boxer would fit more as a rook than a pawn."

"Quite so. What piece would you choose to be? As a role in life."

"...That's a tough one. I would say a queen because they can advance however they want like me. But... the knight is a girl's magnet!"

"I heard a type... of queen can have several mistresses."

"Really? Then I'm going with the queen."

"What would you choose?"

Akira gave a long dazing stare. "You might find my answer unfathomable, but choosing no piece is better than choosing any at all."

"...?"

"I don't want to bother explaining this to you. Now, let's watch pieces destroy each other~"

The game continues. Elaborate moves are played one after another. A little... too elaborate. For just students being able to play at a high level ten second play is unbelievable. The audience hasn't picked up the truth behind it. Right now both sides look to be equal. On the white side, pawn on b2, pawn on e5, pawn on g2, pawn on h2, knight on f8, queen on e4, and king on h1. On the black side, pawn on a4, pawn on b4, pawn on h6, pawn on g7, bishop on c1, queen on e3, and king on h8. It was Yamato's turn.

_'This has been a difficult battle. All that's needs to be done is for my queen to move to h7.' _Yamato gives the orders. Surprisingly... the white queen moves from e4 to b2 striking with a scepter on his own pawn. _'What!?' _He is shocked over what happened and what went wrong.

"Oh, what a tragedy!" Momoyo announced. "If his queen had moved to h7, then it would've been a checkmate! What could have happen? Was he not clear or that she decided to act on her on?"

_'...It's not like I expected everyone to follow my directions.'_ Having a smirk on his face for a good reason._ 'Good thing I have a trick up my sleeve. While I left the others, I narrowed down possible participants using my connections.'_ Yamato takes a look at one of them._ I paid Touma's queen to make a wrong move for when the time is right. And the time is... now!'_ He gives the signal to make an unfortunate error on Touma's side.

But... the black queen moves from e3 to e1.

"That's checkmate! Winner Class S!" Tesshin declared the results of the first match leaving F's classmates crushed.

_'I lost. What just happened? I paid her off... Unless...'_

"I win. That was a great match," Touma approached him beginning to whisper in his ear. "This day is full of surprises. I would have never expected that you had bribed some of the representatives before me. Thanks to you, I had to spend more money than I intentionally planned. I had to give them a proposal better than yours, after all. After having a nice chat with Taira-san I only had time to bribe a couple. Who knows how many more you reached. I'm just fortunate our own selection ended in my favor."

"...!" just as Yamato feared. He had done the same thing as him. "...I see, so you're not just some ordinary honor student."

"Fufu, it seems like we're pretty similar you and I."

Regaining his composure. "Oh well... It seems I've lost this time. Hahaha. I'll get my revenge someday."

"I'll be looking forward to it."

They shake their hands to have another match in the future.

"Aww, they shake hands. What good sportsmanship!" Akira cheered. "They both played the game well. So entertaining. Even though I already knew Naoe-senpai didn't stand a chance Aoi-senpai."

"If Lu was here he would say favoring one class isn't what a commentary does," Momoyo acting mockingly to those words.

"Not really. I'm not taking any sides. Just because I'm in Class 1-S doesn't mean I having any wishes for Class 2-S to win. I only knew that Aoi-senpai was the better one since like me holds the highest grades in our divided years. That's all."

The representatives for the first round walk back to their respectable sides. For Yamato he received harsh criticize for his defeat.

"Hyhohoho, you monkeys must know how inferior you are before the chosen ones," said Kokoro.

"That's one down! Four to go!" said Hideo.

"That's right Hideo-sama! Four more easy wins to go!" Azumi in agreement.

"Yamato lost," Kazuko shocked.

"Only more the reason to win!" Shouichi not letting their defeat get to him.

"You do know what happens next? Forced transfer," Takuya reminded them.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that..."

"Now Class S! Who are you going to choose!?" asked Tesshin.

Chika and Mayo say their goodbyes thinking their going to pick one of them. The unpopular guys are feeling safe right now.

"Everyone is in agreement with our morning arrangement," Touma reminded them.

"Fine, I'll leave it to you my friend," Hideo giving him permission to proceed.

"We want..."


End file.
